


Быть, а не казаться человеком

by marquise_angelica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquise_angelica/pseuds/marquise_angelica
Summary: Цикл историй о жизни Вергилия после событий DMC 5, уже по возвращении в мир людей.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	1. ...в агентстве Данте

Похоже, Данте купил то, что впоследствии стало его агентством, довольно давно и вместе со всем прилагающимся хламом, не особенно задумываясь об эстетической составляющей. Во всяком случае, его метод уборки: «затолкать ненужное в какую-нибудь дальнюю комнату» до сих пор работал. Никем не занятых помещений на втором этаже хватало. За их счет на первом, более представительном, поддерживался имидж довольно бестолкового, но функционирующего заведения по борьбе с демонами. Следуя примеру… босса? старшего в отряде? обладателя самого длинного меча на материке? – Леди и Триш тоже на второй этаж, скорее всего, не заходили. Кроме, быть может, одного раза. Себе дороже.

И Вергилий поначалу вовсе не собирался оставаться с братом в таких условиях.

При первом визите в агентство, в образе Ви, целиком и полностью зацикленного лишь на том, чтобы вернуться к себе во всей полноте своего существования, он не глазел по сторонам: не до того было. Но из ада они с братом возвратились именно сюда, в «Devil May Cry», как Данте его называет. Упали на диван и отключились.

Вот только ни один сон не может длиться вечно. И в момент, следующий после пробуждения, Вергилия объял бессловесный, незаметный с виду, но внутренне отчетливый ужас.

Где он вообще?

В комнате стояла пыль с тяжелым запахом. Кругом валялись какие-то бумажки, лоснились пятна, из-под шкафа торчала темная от жира квадратная коробка. А уж диван, на котором он сидел… да уж, более отчетливый запах брата и представить трудно. Даже если у тебя напрочь отсутствует нос. Сколько крови и пота Данте впитала в себя эта обивка...

Вергилий попытался встать – и оказался пойман за предплечье упомянутым братом.

– Стой, – буркнул тот, не открывая глаз. – Вернешься?  
– Здесь слишком много тебя, – Вергилий выдернул руку из его хватки и сделал шаг к выходу… как вдруг ухо уловило очень тихий и необъяснимый звук. Точно где-то этажом выше щелкнули ногтями по грифу скрипки, задев все струны разом.

Собственные пальцы еле-еле ощутимо и очень знакомо заныли. В памяти всплыло воспоминание Ви: трость, вскинутая в воздух над воображаемым инструментом, смесь восторга битвы и тоски по знакомым позициям, – и он безмолвно направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Этот звук он ни с чем не спутает. Откуда у Данте скрипка?

Если тут повсюду такой… филиал ада, то он, Вергилий, просто обязан ее спасти.

К тому же, совпадений не бывает.

– Да, отличная мысль, брат! На втором этаже меня будет куда меньше, – откликнулся Данте хрипло, сонно, но как ни в чем не бывало. Словно они не дрались насмерть и потом не торчали в аду целую безвременную вечность, то спасая друг друга, то нанизывая на клинки. Данте, кажется, был счастлив… и Вергилий вроде понимал почему, но никак не мог облечь туманные ощущения в мысли.

Данте заерзал. Пружины под ним жалобно скрипнули.

– Правда, там много всякого… хлама. Смотри, чтоб не похоронило. Будет обидно, – добавил он, уже находясь далеко внизу от брата. – На крайний случай, ты всегда можешь открыть перед дверью портал и позволить лишнему мусору провалиться куда-то в ад…

Предупреждение оказалось полезным: из-за двери, за которую Вергилий заглянул первой, ориентируясь на предполагаемый источник звука, на него едва не обрушилась пирамида из старых журналов. Вергилий удержал пирамиду в равновесии, представил, как дождь из желтых страниц унизительно валится на голову Мундусу, – и даже почти улыбнулся. Но Ямато так и не достал.

Он поглядел на пыльный дверной косяк, на свой плащ, снова на косяк – и, сняв плащ, повесил его в коридоре. Вернулся к входу, ловко извернулся – и, совершенно ничего не задев, проник внутрь.

Как оказалось, внутри, меж гор неприятно выглядящего хлама, вовсю хозяйничали сквозняки и рыжеватые насекомые, звонко хрустящие под сапогами. Внизу, что любопытно, он не встретил ни одного, хотя тут их было изрядно. Выходит, чуют демоническую кровь и убираются подальше? Примитивные, но дальновидные создания. Данте вряд ли станет их жалеть. Особенно, если они попытаются разделить с ним еду.

Скрипка обнаружилась прислоненной к стене в дальнем углу. Рядом лежал обломок оконной рамы: видимо, он при падении и спровоцировал звук.

Вергилий взял скрипку в руки. Не новая. Золотисто-медовая, явно из дорогих моделей. Нижняя струна оплетена золотом, следующая – серебром... Но лак на корпусе тусклый, в пыли, а левый завиток немного ободран в нескольких местах. Колки – в густом слое мела, чтоб надежнее держали строй. А внутри что-то сухо шелестит… Насекомое? Такое же крупное, как те, что ползают по полу? Тогда как оно сумело пролезть внутрь?

Он перевернул скрипку и потряс. Ненароком задел струны, и по комнате вновь разнесся тоскливый, но полнотелый, глубокий звон. Внутри всколыхнулись далекие, детские воспоминания. Вспыхнули и пропали.

Насекомое никак не хотело выпадать из прорези в корпусе. А тяга к игре все нарастала, становясь почти болезненной. Но с жуком внутри будет дребезжать… Вергилию стало душно, даже без плаща. Мерзкое проклятое насекомое, как же раздражает! Он стиснул зубы, опустил скрипку на ближайшую поверхность струнами вниз и подошел к окну. Распахнул его. В комнату ворвался холодный ветер с улицы, пропитанный дизельной гарью.

Пока насекомое осознаёт неотвратимость своей судьбы, надо найти смычок. Игра пальцами возможна, но она не открывает и десятой части всех возможностей звука скрипки. Это ведь не гитара, любимица Данте. Это куда мощнее.

Вергилий толкнул качающееся окно до упора – стекла в двух рамах лязгнули друг о друга – и выглянул наружу. Прямо у стены этажом ниже стоял приглашающе раскрытый мусорный бак.

Отлично. Так поиски будут проходить намного быстрее.

Вергилий невозмутимо сгреб в охапку ближайший хлам, – пару коробок с газетами и какую-то тряпку, – и отправил в полет. Секундой позже раздался отдаленный удар и дребезжащий звон.

Он с ускользающим удовольствием повторил еще. И еще.

Спустя шесть подходов к окну на шум, наконец, прибежал Данте.

– Эй! Это был нужный мусор! – крикнул он в тот момент, как очередная стопка винтажных коробок из-под пиццы отправилась в полет до помойки.  
– Тут горы бессистемно сваленных вещей, а по ним и под ногами бегают какие-то насекомые твари. Как ты до такой степени запустил свой дом? – бросил Вергилий, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
– Ну, знаешь, многие вещи просто не заслуживают того, чтобы быть бесславно выброшенными в помойку… Вергилий! Прекрати!  
– Если ты хочешь этого, тебе придется меня заставить.

Тут раздался довольный возглас: Данте выхватил что-то из кучи хлама рядом с собой и встал в боевую позицию.

– Остановись, иначе… Короче, тебе виднее, но я бы не стал рисковать этой штукой! – подытожил он.

Повернувшись, Вергилий обнаружил в руке брата смычок. Тот пребывал в умеренно плачевном состоянии: по меньшей мере, половина волос болталась свободно, не прикрепленная к трости. Однако трость была по-прежнему прямой, как луч света.

– Ты неправильно его держишь, – отметил он и не глядя выбросил еще одну охапку мусора в окно.

Данте пригляделся к нему – и внезапно с улыбкой опустил руку.

– Ты улыбаешься. Как давно я этого не видел… Так уж и быть, ради этого можешь выкинуть мои игрушки.

Дурачится Данте или нет, понять было невозможно. В конце концов, если он и вправду позволит все выбросить, а потом полезет в помойку за своим мусором, то хуже выглядеть уже не станет.

– Игрушки – это журналы с раздетыми женщинами? – на всякий случай уточнил Вергилий.  
– И это тоже. Погоди-погоди! Если раньше не доводилось, то не выбрасывай, полистай, вдруг понравится!  
– А может, ты тоже займешься уборкой, Данте? Если раньше не доводилось…  
– Пробовал. Мне не нравится, – отрезал Данте, подошел к нему и забрал из рук журнальчик с красочной обложкой. До того он лежал в середине стопки и потому не успел полинять на солнце. Пользуясь моментом, Вергилий выхватил у брата смычок. На это Данте лишь пожал плечами: – Я просто тут посижу, почитаю. Все равно уже не усну...

Следующая охапка прилетела точно в него. Вспорхнули в разные стороны вырванные ударом глянцевые листы. Данте встрепенулся, сгреб ближайшее, что попалось под руку, и метнул в ответ. Вергилий уклонился. Снаряд вылетел в окно.

– Одно очко в мою пользу, – заявил Вергилий, вспомнив, как подобное задевало их обоих в аду.

Данте повелся на провокацию: глаза его загорелись. Позабыв про журналы, он бросился сгребать хлам вокруг себя в кучу.

– Ну, ты об этом пожалеешь!

...Опомнились они, только когда бросаться стало уже нечем. Даже часть мебели вылетела наружу, вдребезги разбив при этом внутреннее оконное стекло и выдрав часть рамы. Вергилий огляделся. Представшее зрелище, что удивительно, оказалось приятнее, чем он ожидал. Много свободного места, а высокая полка у стены тесно-тесно забита книгами. Не журналами. И всё – в невзрачных обложках. Значит, ценные: не нуждаются в привлечении внимания яркой наружностью.

– Выглядит уже не так отвратительно, как прежде, – оценил он вслух. – Спасибо за помощь, Данте. Пожалуй, я даже смогу здесь остаться… на какое-то время. Но этому месту все еще требуется уборка.

Вспомнив, зачем он сюда пришел, он поднял скрипку, встряхнул, прислушался. Тихо. Похоже, насекомое под шумок выкарабкалось из инструмента и сбежало.

Скрипка удобно легла на плечо. Почти не прилагая усилий, Вергилий оборвал со смычка свободно висящие волосы и провел им по струнам. Стиснул зубы. Пальцы левой руки опустились на винты для точной настройки.

– Мне понадобится метла, вода, швабра и новая кровать, – озвучил он, поглядывая то на брата, то на струны. Плавные, протяжные звуки настраиваемой скрипки мешали Данте вставить хоть слово: при любой попытке близнеца раскрыть рот Вергилий мгновенно усиливал давление на смычок, выжимая из инструмента пронзительный звон. – Еще я рекомендую тебе переложить здесь паркет, потому что эти насекомые лезут из-под пола. Но от моего присутствия здесь они временно разбегутся, как разбегаются от твоего.

Данте громко откашлялся, подскочил и положил на струны раскрытую ладонь. Аккуратно, но настойчиво.

Их носы почти столкнулись.

– Не перегибай, Вергилий. Я не против, чтобы ты здесь жил, можешь даже устроить в своей комнате что угодно – как в детстве, помнишь? – но меня в свою чистоту не впутывай. Это только твоя территория, понятно?

Вергилий указал смычком ему под ноги: последнее насекомое как раз забивалось в щель между половицами.

– Предельно. Но если эти твари заползут в твою еду, а я перепутаю тряпку для пола с твоим плащом, не расстраивайся. Как в детстве.  
– Я не расстроюсь, – и, судя по взгляду, спокойно-доброму, с искрами, Данте не лгал. – Тараканы не ядовиты, а плащей у меня еще четыре. Один я храню со времен этой твоей Темен-ни-Гру…  
– Вот этот я заберу первым, – морщась, Вергилий шагнул назад и полоснул смычком по струнам. Скрипка запела на два голоса сразу.

Данте протяжно хмыкнул, поймав и продлив тем самым нижнюю из нот.

– Подожди, я сейчас Неван принесу, о’кей? Мы это обсудим.

О нет. Больше всего сейчас хотелось остаться одному – и потянуть за ускользающие нити воспоминаний. Казалось, что музыка поможет их вернуть, оживить, сделать реальными. Нет, не казалось. Она точно поможет. И всё это. Знакомая вибрация в ладони, знакомые движения кистью… знакомая мелодия руки дьявольского скрипача Паганини.

– Не в этот раз, Данте. Мое тело далеко не так хрупко, как эта скрипка. Я не хочу ее сломать. Но позже я обязательно объясню тебе, как следует хранить инструменты, чтобы в них не заводились насекомые. И я жду от тебя все то, о чем говорил минуту назад. Действуй.  
– Ага. Мне этого не хватало, – усмехнулся тот и, махнув над головой рукой, вышел.

Вергилий вновь повел смычком, глядя брату вслед, – и начал понимать, благодаря всплывающим в памяти обрывкам воспоминаний.

Ему тоже.


	2. ...на кухне Кирие

Первой странностью по возвращении с очередного задания стал плащ Вергилия, висящий в шкафу прихожей. Он тускло блеснул бледно-бирюзовой вышивкой, когда Неро открыл дверцу, чтобы повесить свою верхнюю одежду – вместо того, чтобы бросить на стул. Спасибо Кирие за привитую привычку приличного человека.

– Данте? – позвал он. – Взгляни. Тебе это не кажется странным?

Данте взглянул – и насторожился явно больше, чем Неро. Младший сын Спарды даже приподнял плащ за ближайший рукав и тщательно осмотрел, будто искал следы крови. Даже больше: явственно обнюхал.

– Кажется. Сколько себя помню, братец никогда не расставался с любимыми вещами без особой причины. У него их было совсем мало. Плащ вроде этого, та книжка, Ямато. Медальон от матери. Вроде всё. Что же заставило его… Хм, – он отпустил рукав плаща и пошел по коридору, чуть склоняясь вперед. Как будто хищник в поисках добычи… либо следа.

Ага. Вергилий почти не расстается с любимыми вещами. Значит, расстался с плащом не по своей воле. Нападение демонов? Но… тут же была Кирие!..

Похолодев, Неро вернул собственный плащ на плечи и бросился догонять Данте.

Кирие обнаружилась у двери в кухню, целая и невредимая. Она смирно сидела и смотрела на дверь. От прикосновения Неро – встрепенулась и перевела на него задумчивый взгляд.

– Все хорошо? Где Вергилий? – спросил он.  
– Там, – взглянула она на дверь.  
– На кухне? Что он там делает?  
– Силу ищет, конечно... – встрял Данте. – А может, наконец-то решил, что пора прекращать питаться лишь моей негативной энергией? Есть лишь один способ выяснить! Неро, за мной! – Данте ухмыльнулся и решительно распахнул дверь, заслонив спиной в плаще весь проем.

И спустя секунду Неро услышал возглас:

– Ну ты даешь! А пиццу слабо? Учти, я люблю без оливок!

Встревоженно-удивленный, Неро немедля подскочил к двери и, оттеснив шумного родственника, тоже заглянул внутрь.

Вторая странность. Ямато лежала на стуле, шелковые ленты покачивались от движения воздуха. Ее хозяин стоял за столешницей, припорошенной мучной пылью, и… Неро даже глаза протер, не уверенный в том, что видит.

Пальцы Вергилия невероятно ловко переплетали бледные хрупкие полоски теста, укладывали их в форму для пирога. Оно тихо шуршало, придавая реальности происходящему. Безукоризненно точные движения давали понять то, что Неро и сам знал прежде: умение обращаться с оружием распространяет верный глаз и твердую руку на все без исключения сферы жизни. Особенно, бытовые. Но до сего дня в исполнении Вергилия он видел разве что питье чая с пирогом – в те редкие минуты, когда Кирие удавалось, увлекая беседой, вручить заодно и ему чашку с блюдцем. Порой Неро даже начинал верить, что его отец – ледяной призрак. Не способный смеяться, грустить, словом, быть, а не казаться человеком; в конце концов, непонятно как вообще зачавший ребенка. Потому что для этого необходимо проявлять хоть какие-то человеческие черты. Хоть что-то из того, за что ему, Неро, так нравился Ви.

Что ж, лед только что с хрустом надломился.

– Кирие! – вернувшись за дверь, оглушительно громким шепотом выдал Неро. – Вы с ним что, поспорили, пока нас не было?  
– Просто завели речь о людях и демонах. Я позволила себе усомниться в его полноценной возможности жить как человек. Он ответил, что уже справлялся с подобным раньше, и выставил меня за дверь, вручив свой плащ. Я догадывалась, что он не хочет его запачкать, но не стала уточнять… – не договорив, она очаровательно улыбнулась.  
– Он на это ответил? Даже не проигнорировал?

Кирие пожала плечами.

– Иногда он не возражает против беседы. Думаю, так он показывает, что я ему нравлюсь. Тебе подхожу.

Третья странность.

Беседа – ладно, допустим. Но с чего вдруг печь пирог? Неужели Вергилий настолько хорошо относится к Кирие? Она, конечно, ангел, но… Внутри заворочалась неуместная ревность. Причем даже сложно сказать, кого к кому. Не то обидно, что Вергилий теплее относится к ней, чем к собственному сыну, не то – что Кирие способна его расшевелить, а Неро – нет.

Неро возвратился в кухню и, чувствуя себя чертовски неловко, шумно сел на незанятый стул. Поднял глаза. Вергилий по-прежнему игнорировал окружающих. Данте, все еще находящийся поблизости, явственно томился от обилия острот в собственной голове. Вроде, пока Неро обменивался парой словечек с Кирие, дядя отпустил еще одну шутку, но Вергилий явно сделал вид, что не услышал. Но разве Данте такое простит?

Вероятно, спасая кухню любимой девушки от неминуемого разрушения, Неро быстро спросил:

– Где ты этому научился?  
– Когда-то я недолго жил в Фортуне, – небрежно ответил Вергилий, ни на миг не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. – Была необходимость походить на человека как можно больше, – и тут он с многозначительным и слегка… отсутствующим видом взглянул на Неро.

Внутри поселилось странное тянущее чувство. Этот взгляд, как будто отец, смотря на него, видит вовсе не сына… Но Вергилий никогда не расскажет ему о матери.

Впрочем, до этого дня Неро даже не догадывался, что Вергилий умеет готовить человеческую еду. Так что, как знать?

– И я все больше хочу услышать продолжение твоей истории, раз уж мы так и не прикончили друг друга в тот раз, – протянул Данте. – Твои неожиданные навыки ведь связаны с появлением Неро, я угадал? Я-то думал, ты покорил ее своей силой…

Не договорив, он надсадно закашлялся: молниеносным движением Вергилий зачерпнул немного муки и, качнувшись всем корпусом навстречу, метнул брату в лицо. Но не нападая, похоже, а просто стремясь заставить немедленно заткнуться. Следом, точно продолжая начатое движение, он невозмутимо подхватил форму, и в нее упал свет из окна. Это позволило Неро детально разглядеть содержимое: безукоризненно точное переплетение одинаковых полосок, собранное в орнамент наподобие лукошка. Такое и есть жалко.

– Кирие, ты здесь нужна, – Вергилий остановился перед духовкой и с непроницаемым видом принялся изучать панель управления. – Я буду признателен. – Оказалось, в другой руке он уже вновь держал Ямато. Шелковые желтые ленты объяли его бедро и опали.

Кирие тут же оказалась рядом, попыталась забрать у него форму, – не вышло, он аккуратно, но твердо отстранился, – и заглянула в нее.

– Песочное? Минут двадцать-тридцать, – на глаз прикинула она. – Ставь, дальше я… покажу, что делать.

Тем временем Данте прекратил кашлять. Рука потянулась в воздух, готовая выхватить меч. Темная энергия опасно сгустилась, кольнула меж лопаток, и Неро резко повернулся к нему.

– Так, только не здесь, Данте! – торопливо объявил он, готовый материализовать руко-крылья. – В этом году ремонт мы с Кирие не планировали!  
– Да, извини, пацан, – Данте, усмехнувшись, расслабил пальцы, и ощущение близкой энергии пропало. – Ты прав, не здесь. Чтобы надрать Вергилию зад, мне нужно чуть больше свободного места.  
– Чтобы тебя одолеть, мне даже Ямато не понадобится, – Вергилий обернулся и с ответной, такой похожей усмешкой оглядел брата. – Тебя легко шокировать. Ты же и представить не мог, что я когда-то жил человеком. Здесь, в Фортуне.  
– Как я? Конечно, нет.  
– Как ты – никогда, – холодно согласился Вергилий. – Кирие, сделай чай. Думаю, даже Данте не откажется от пирога.  
– Конечно, мало ли что ты туда положил? Должен же я защищать Неро и Кирие.  
– Не должен. Потому что с этим в состоянии справиться я.

«Как и с тобой», – почти прозвучало следующим, и Неро сжал губы, еле сдерживая улыбку. Потому что последнее, даже если и прозвучало бы вслух… не ощущалось, как вызов. Скорее, ровно наоборот.

Защищать их всех.


	3. ...кругом дома Неро и Кирие

Кругом дома Неро и Кирие было немало хорошей плодородной земли. Некогда ее родители купили неплохой участок. Однако, нынешние хозяева дома всецело находились в других заботах, и на садоводство ни времени, ни сил уже не оставалось.

Вергилий стоял в десяти шагах от крыльца, сложив руки за спиной, и изучал окрестности дома. Ему ничего не нравилось. Забор – хлипкий, пространство перед ним – слишком открытое. Стены дома, и те – ладонью продавить можно. Нет, здесь совсем не безопасно. Ладно бы здесь жил один Неро… Но его женщина – человек. Еще эти их приемные дети. Да и та их подруга, оружейница, – тоже из обычных, хрупких людей. А кровь Спарды – самая агрессивная, самая яркая приманка для демонов, точно маяк во тьме.

Фортуна пропахла духом его отца. Демонов тянет сюда необъяснимо, неостановимо. А присутствие Неро лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Но Вергилий никогда не предложит сыну сменить место жительства. О нет. Бежать – никогда.

Пускай бегут демоны – в ужасе от того, что им здесь предначертано.

– Этот дом выглядит незащищенным, – наконец, подытожил Вергилий вслух.  
– Да, согласна. Я давно думала об этом. Окна очень открыты для чужих взглядов… Знаете, я буду вам крайне признательна, если вы немного поможете мне с этим разобраться. Скажем, хотя бы, с садом, – отозвалась Кирие. Она стояла на крыльце, опираясь на перила веранды, и смотрела ему в спину.

Ее наглость в обращениях к нему лично давно перестала быть таковой. Кирие стала частью семьи потомков Спарды, как только Вергилий и Неро приняли друг друга как родственники. Значит, она имеет право и на просьбы, и на их рассмотрение.

К тому же, именно приглашения он и ждал.

– У меня есть несколько идей. Я буду рад претворить их в жизнь.

Конечно, он постарается их защитить. Со времен возвращения из ада с Данте это – его единственный смысл оставаться в мире людей. Всю жизнь он копил силу. Пришло время использовать ее по назначению. Кирие не повторит судьбу Евы. Никогда.

– Я скажу Неро, он поможет, если что… – неуверенно добавила она.

Вергилий усмехнулся.

– Не нужно. Я справлюсь сам.

Он коротко кивнул Кирие, отвернулся, извлекая Ямато, рассек пространство – и отправился домой. Вернее, на руины родительского дома. Там, в никому не интересных развалинах, он хранил с тщанием и трепетом выведенные ростки… кое-чего особенного.

На следующий день он взял их с собой и прибыл в Фортуну, к дому Кирие. Привычно вручил ей свой плащ, взамен получил лопату – и принялся высаживать ростки вдоль забора, по всему периметру вокруг дома.

Кирие же, удалившись на кухню, не вернулась к готовке. Она осторожно задернула занавески – не полностью – и принялась наблюдать за Вергилием.

В чем подвох? Что именно она позволила ему посадить на своем участке?

С виду похоже на клубнику. Еще – на каштаны, что ли... Небольшие кустики с длинными тонкими корешками и высокими красноватыми стеблями. Листья – трехчастные, ребристые и темные сверху, бледные снизу.

Не выдержав, Кирие взяла воды и отправилась спрашивать.

Вергилий не отказался от передышки, но на вопрос промолчал, будто не услышал.

– Должна же я что-то сказать Неро, когда он увидит это, – попыталась Кирие снова. – Если я просто скажу, что это вы принесли, он не будет разбираться дальше и все вырвет. Ему не впервой.  
– Да, верно. Скажешь, что это будущая живая изгородь.  
– А похоже на клубнику.

На это Вергилий как-то странно усмехнулся, взглянув на нее через плечо, поблескивающее от пота.

– Если вдруг появятся плоды – сразу сообщи мне. Это важно.

И спокойно устроил в почве последний росток. После чего – вернул лопату, забрал бутылку с водой и ополоснул руки, прежде чем взяться за любимое оружие и уже привычным даже для Кирие жестом покинуть Фортуну.

Неро, вернувшийся вечером, отличился истинно мужской невнимательностью: ничего нового снаружи дома он не заметил.

В первые несколько дней «клубника» выглядела нормальной. Но на исходе недели она крайне быстро устремилась ввысь и принялась усиленно разбрасывать побеги и длинные шипастые усики. Трава кругом высохла, почва местами растрескалась на ладонь в глубину. Но забор не успел обвалиться: ростки вплелись в него и использовали, как опору.

А еще спустя день оказалось, что у всех в округе передохли кроты.

Правда, на жалобы соседей не было времени обращать внимание, поскольку странные растения расцвели. Ярко-алые душистые цветы привлекали насекомых со всех концов Фортуны: пчел, бабочек, даже мух и комаров. Правда, живыми с лепестков взмывали только бабочки – те из них, что не могли питаться нектаром и лишь переносили пыльцу. Остальные падали замертво и спустя короткое время бесследно таяли.

– Что это? – поинтересовался Неро, обнаружив при очередном взгляде в окно полутораметровые заросли вдоль внутренней стороны их забора.  
– Живая изгородь, – невозмутимо ответила Кирие, хотя с каждым новым днем ей все сильнее хотелось набрать знакомый номер и попросить Данте убрать вот это вот всё.  
– Еще неделю назад ее тут не было, – проявил чудеса наблюдательности ее мужчина. – Она случайно не из следов моего отца выросла?  
– Он пообещал защитить наш дом и высадил вот это, – созналась Кирие. – Но теперь мне это не кажется такой уж хорошей идеей. Хотя, никому из людей они не вредят… а комаров стало гораздо меньше. Приятно посидеть на веранде вечером. И пахнет хорошо…  
– Ладно. Я понял, тебе нравится. Подождем немного, пока не станет ясно, что это. Портала в ад поблизости я не ощущаю, во всяком случае. Но как только что-то пойдет не так, я звоню Данте.

Разумеется, ей нравится. Не само растение: уж больно оно странное, явно с демоническими повадками, – но забота. Неуклюжая, неопытная, но видно, что искренняя.

– Конечно. Ты как всегда понимаешь меня с полуслова, – улыбнулась Кирие, и к этой теме они больше не возвращались.

Еще спустя три дня изгородь прибавила в росте до трех метров. А цветы сменились плодами – некрупными, с кулак, будто бы лакированными и невероятно быстро, всего за ночь, налившимися кроваво-красным цветом. Правда, первой их заметила Нико. И в тот момент, как Кирие взялась за телефон, вспоминая номер Данте и надеясь, что Вергилий сейчас у него, до дома донесся истошный вопль оружейницы.

Неро подхватился и побежал на крик. Кирие неосознанно взяла телефон вместе с основным корпусом и подошла к окну, продолжая прижимать мерно пищащую трубку к уху.

Разумеется, Нико полезла собирать плоды. Всю исцарапанную, в ссадинах и кровоподтеках, Неро поспешно вытащил ее из зарослей – сперва саму Нико, затем как мог аккуратно отсек часть стеблей с запутавшимися волосами. Оружейница морщилась и тянулась ободранными руками к голове.

– Зачем ты сюда полезла, Нико? Жить надоело?  
– А что это тут у вас такое, демоническое? Очередной Клипот? Прямо у твоего дома? – отплевываясь и потираясь, заявила та. – Я обязана была выяснить, раз вам все равно!  
– Мы в курсе. Оно не мешало, пока ты не впуталась. «Сторожевая клубника», я бы сказал, – поправил Неро и едва не получил в глаз. – Спокойно! Я думаю вслух. Значит, вот оно как… Вергилий явно время зря не терял, пока сидел на том дереве. Но эта штука напала, только когда ты, Нико, к ней полезла. Выходит, оно не враг нам. Было. Сейчас не уверен, – подытожил он, с опаской глядя на зашевелившиеся в полный штиль высокие листья. – Нико, уходи.

Та послушно отбежала немного в сторону. Неро встал в боевую стойку...

Но дальше шелеста дело не зашло. Изгородь притихла и вновь прикинулась обычной.

Кирие вздохнула и набрала знакомый номер.

– «Devil May Cry», – бодро откликнулись на другом конце провода.  
– Данте, это я, Кирие. Я обещала сообщить твоему брату, если кое-что произойдет. Передай ему, что это случилось, – произнесла она, глядя в окно, на поблескивающие на солнце плоды. С одного, наполовину оторванного в тщетной попытке Нико, стекала сверкающая капля.  
– Мне не нравится, как это звучит. Что там у вас? Все в порядке? Все живы?  
– Да, все нормально.  
– Но при этом ты звонишь мне и просишь Вергилия. Слушай, даже я не знаю всего, что творится в голове у моего брата. Что бы он ни задумал, это может быть очень серьезно. Вспомни хоть его последнюю выходку. Кирие… Пожалуйста, расскажи, что происходит.  
– Если бы я только понимала… – вздохнула она, сдаваясь. – Спасибо за заботу, Данте. Если ты действительно так сильно беспокоишься за нас, бери Вергилия и приезжайте к нам.  
– Отлично. Держитесь, мы уже в пути.

Кирие положила трубку и вновь выглянула в окно. Неро и Нико ожесточенно спорили, по-прежнему стоя у демонических посадок. Шипастые усики покачивались в воздухе и будто бы тянулись к оружейнице. Но та не обращала внимания.

— Это же дурацкое растение! Оно и так скоро скинет плоды! Как ему может быть больно?!  
– Если оно и вправду демоническое, не удивлюсь, если оно еще и мыслить может!  
– Так какого черта ты позволил ему прорасти?!  
– Это не я! Я, между прочим, вместе с тобой постоянно на заданиях!  
– Хочешь сказать, это всё Кирие? Да она же святая! В ее руках любая нечисть сразу становится доброй и пушистой!

Кирие неловко отвела глаза, хоть ее и не замечали. Ее кольнуло чувством вины. Это же она позволила высадить ростки, она их поливала, боясь, что из-за растрескавшейся земли старания Вергилия пропадут зря.

Тем временем Неро, конечно же, не стерпел нападки на свою возлюбленную и резко сменил тему:

— Хватит! Так или иначе, эта штука попробовала человеческую кровь. Я считаю, это достаточное основание, чтобы ее уничтожить. Слишком опасное соседство, — подытожил он. — В прошлый раз похожая дрянь поглотила половину жителей города. Я не позволю, чтобы подобное случилось с Фортуной.

Как по заказу, посреди двора вспыхнул крестовидный разрыв. По счастью, благодаря развившимся ввысь зарослям подобный финт не привлек никакого внимания посторонних.

Кирие собралась с духом и поспешила на улицу.

– Ага, – протянул младший из прибывших, наметанным глазом явно определив демоническое происхождение зарослей. – Мой брат не только придурок, но еще и садовод, и обманщик? Мы же с тобой вместе рубили корни Клипота в аду! Я тебе верил! А ты!  
– Это не Клипот. То древо нами уничтожено, все честно, Данте. Хотя кое-какие свойства я у него позаимствовал.  
– Зачем?!  
– Для защиты этого дома. На случай, если рядом не окажется кого-то из нас.  
– Лучше б сам к ним переехал. И то, больше пользы.

Вергилий проигнорировал последнюю фразу, подошел к ближайшему растению и цепко его осмотрел. Протянул руку к ближайшему плоду – и сразу полдюжины стеблей ринулись на самозащиту. Кирие не заметила движения, но внезапно что-то блеснуло, и в следующий миг все они опали к ногам Вергилия.

Он обернулся. В глазах мелькнуло сожаление:

– Придется избавляться. Но Ямато для такого даже слишком. Кирие, нужны лопаты.

***

Кирие сидела у окна кухни и смотрела на улицу. Там большой безобразной кучей были свалены остатки неудавшегося «сторожа», уже почерневшие и подсохшие. Нико, невидимая для близнецов, сидела на корточках позади кучи и выковыривала из чашелистиков остатки плодов и семена. Чуть в стороне же дрались на лопатах Данте и Вергилий. Черенок в руках младшего уже обагрился кровью. В любых других руках это напугало б, но этих двоих даже ад не убил – что уж какой-то сосновый обломок?

Вергилий скрылся в синеватой дымке и возник у Данте прямо перед носом. Отнял у него обломок, вогнал брату в грудь; пнул под колени и сотворил спектральный меч.

– Эй, а это уже нечестно! – донеслось до Кирие через раскрытую форточку. Данте отмахнулся от призванного клинка – вяло, без желания продолжать, – отодвинул Вергилия и выдернул из груди обломок лопаты. – Ты бы еще свое адское растение попросил помочь! А нет, погоди: ты же и так попросил!  
– Оно не адское, – терпеливо напомнил Вергилий. – Это был гибрид с земным. Наполовину. Как растение, только вроде тебя.  
– Намекаешь, что в нашей паре я не самый умный? Конечно, я ведь самый красивый! Было бы сложно тянуть на себе сразу оба груза!  
– Мы выглядим одинаково, Данте. Мы близнецы.  
– Я более стильный, чем ты. И я не сажаю у сына под окнами чертово адское дерево!  
– С точки зрения ботаники, это была трава.  
– Да пошел ты!  
– Да, мне пора. Увидимся позже, – Вергилий бросил свою лопату на землю, располосовал воздух двумя четкими взмахами Ямато и удалился.

Данте посмотрел ему вслед, фыркнул и отер со лба пот.

– И опять этот взгляд, – пожаловался он в пространство, конкретно никому не адресуя. – Похоже, это только начало. Защищать семью – затея благородная, но он еще такой ребенок в людском мире…

Голова Нико показалась из-за кучи выкорчеванных стеблей:

– Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, только бы меч в себя не втыкало, – глубокомысленно заявила она и выпрямилась. – По крайней мере, он делает что-то из хороших побуждений, разве это плохо?  
– Да черт его знает. Я бы предпочел, чтоб он просто сидел дома и переводил старинные книги. Или пиццу мне готовил. Или занимался уборкой в агентстве. Или…  
– А, ну теперь понятно, почему он занимается вот этим вот! – хохотнула оружейница и сверкнула улыбкой. – Кстати, любопытная штука. Думаю, я смогу сделать из нее что-то интересное. Передай ему от меня благодарность за материал.


	4. ...в свой день рождения

В один из визитов к дяде Неро обнаружил его сидящим за столом с журналом. Ничего необычного. Неро поздоровался, бросил на стол пакет с гостинцем от Кирие, по привычке проследовал в ванную… и только там понял, что что-то было не так.

Он вымыл руки и, вытирая их чудом не залитым кровью полотенцем, выглянул обратно в холл. Ага! Данте держал журнал странно: задней обложкой к себе.

Что это он там, кроссворд пальцем разгадывает?

Неро подошел сзади и пригляделся. Данте тыкал в календарь, явно что-то считая.

– Данте, я тут ехал по делам и привез тебе кое-что от Кирие. Она беспокоится, что ты питаешься одной пиццей. Я пытался ей объяснить, что тебя такой диетой не убить, но она и слушать не стала... А что это у тебя? Сегодня среда, если что, – кашлянув, выдал Неро.

Данте кивнул, не поднимая головы.

– Ага, я помню. Просто считал кое-что…  
– Что считал? Пропустил какой-то праздник?  
– Возможно.  
– Национальный день охоты на демонов какой-нибудь?

Данте ненадолго поднял глаза и усмехнулся.

– Как ты сказал, национальный день охоты на демонов? Звучит стильно! Правда, Вергилий наверняка не оценит такое название. Как обычно, скажет, что я идиот.

Вергилий? А ему какое дело до этого дня? Если только...

– При чем тут... Стоп. У вас с ним день рождения, что ли?  
– Вот это ты сообразительный, пацан, – Данте снял ноги со стола и сел на стуле ровно. – Да, как бы мой брат ни хотел верить в обратное, мы родились в один день. Если я ничего не путаю, то завтра как раз он и есть. – Он положил журнал на стол и хлопнул по обложке ладонью.  
– И сколько же вам исполняется?  
– Честно? Не помню. Так что, на твой выбор. Так что там, говоришь, передала Кирие?  
– Посмотришь сам. Я уже возвращаюсь. Извини, спешу! До скорого!  
– Валяй, увидимся, – бросил Данте в ответ и зашелестел пакетом.

Неро как мог спокойно вышел из агентства, вскочил в фургон и набрал номер Кирие.

Пара гудков – и из трубки откликнулись:

– Да?  
– Кирие, ты не поверишь… Оказывается, у Данте завтра день рождения.  
– День рождения? Правда? Это замечательно! Думаю, мы могли бы устроить им небольшой домашний праздник, – судя по голосу, улыбнулась Кирие. – С тех пор, как Нико убедила тебя брать деньги за помощь с демонами, мы можем себе такое позволить. Им будет приятно.  
– О да, Нико такая молодец! – громко согласилась оружейница и скорчила рожицу.

Неро отмахнулся от нее и отвернулся к боковому стеклу:

– Я и не думал, но… Если ты считаешь, что это хорошая идея, то я согласен. Хорошо. Надо что-нибудь купить, пока мы с Нико в городе?  
– Я посмотрю, что у нас есть, и перезвоню тебе. Ну, мне пора. Целую, пока!  
– И я тебя. Пока.

Неро вернул трубку на станцию – и столкнулся со сверкающим взглядом Нико.

– Что купишь старикам, м? Они наверняка будут в восторге от подарков родственника!

Неро поморщился.

– Ага, особенно отец... Порой мне кажется, что лучший подарок для него – это чтоб меня никогда не было. Хотя он и так меня практически не замечает. Понятно, нам и говорить с ним особо не о чем… Но… Да ладно, кого я обманываю? Общая кровь еще ничего не значит, – Неро оперся локтем об обшивку двери и вновь уставился в окно. Настроение ощутимо подпортилось. Не только из-за мыслей об отце: что ему подарить, Неро совершенно не представлял. А сам тот и не скажет.

Хотя, чего еще ждать от Вергилия? Невозможно говорить на человеческие темы с тем, кто и человеком-то не жил толком. Не привык к такому. В отличие от Данте, который изо дня в день хотя бы делает вид, что он человек, и от него самого, Неро, который сполна испытал жизнь среди людей.

Они просто слишком разные. Во всяком случае, пока что. Пока что...

– Да, он у тебя отец года просто, – согласилась Нико и вдруг ударила по рулю раскрытой ладонью. – Кстати, отличный подарок! Тут, в Редгрейве, делают прикольную полиграфию, в том числе, кружки! Тебя отвезти?  
– Кружку? – Неро хмыкнул. – Кружку с надписью «Отец года»… Не могу себе представить, как он из нее пьет.  
– Ну, значит, увидишь! – Нико явно была вся в нетерпении и жаждала немедленно претворить в жизнь свою гениальную идею. – Едем?  
– Едем, – Неро повернулся к лобовому стеклу, скрестил руки и уставился в свое блеклое отражение. – Я должен что-то подарить им обоим. В конце концов, я не дал им поубивать друг друга. Так что, придется и дальше нести за них ответственность.

***

Вергилий вышел из душа и побрел в свою комнату, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Из единственного окна в коридоре ему навстречу пробивался розовый утренний свет. Интуиция демона подсказывала, что этот день – какой-то особенный, но исполосованная травмами память отказывалась выдавать ответ без боя.

Над лестницей вдруг выросла голова Данте. Следом – все остальное. Брат огляделся по сторонам, увидел близнеца и почему-то стушевался. Руки он держал за спиной.

– О, Вергилий! – выпалил он и замолчал.  
– Данте, – ответил Вергилий столь же глубокомысленно, повесил полотенце на плечо и провел по волосам разведенными пальцами. Привычный укол магии у линии роста – и прическа застыла под своим обычным сумасшедшим углом, вверх и немного назад.  
– Неплохой трюк, кстати, – оценил Данте. – Отец научил?  
– Чего тебе, Данте? Я думал, ты еще спишь.  
– Только не сегодня! А ты помнишь почему? – Данте выдержал драматическую паузу, вгляделся в лицо брата, нашел там, разумеется, лишь скуку и, вздохнув, продолжил: – Знаешь, ненавижу это. То ли ты выпендриваешься, то ли и правда не помнишь.  
– Не помню.  
– Сегодня день рождения, дубина! Твой и мой. Наш. Общий. Пацан подсказал мне, как его назвать, чтобы больше не забывать: национальный день охоты на демонов! Как тебе, а?  
– О. День рождения, – Вергилий моргнул. Внутри стало чуть свободнее: вот, значит, о чем он забыл. Но не страшно. В аду все дни смазывались в однообразный бой за выживание, в хранилищах знаний – в бесконечное полотно слов… Он не отмечал день рождения с тех пор, как ему было восемь, и не беспокоился насчет этого.

Но Данте, похоже, намерен возродить эту традицию. Иначе бы не напомнил.

– Я напомню, в таких случаях обычно говорят: «Данте, я так счастлив, что ты у меня есть! С днем рождения, мой самый любимый брат!», – в следующую же секунду подсказал тот. Действительно, близнецы.

Вергилий дернул уголком губ. Настолько бесхитростная провокация его позабавила.

– Верно, когда-то ты родился вместе со мной. Иногда я даже рад этому, – ответил он. – Иначе мне не было бы ни одного достойного соперника. Поздравляю с этим, Данте.  
– Для начала неплохо, спасибо. И, поскольку тут нет других моих любимых братьев, я дарю это тебе, – Данте вытащил из-за спины длинную коробочку и вручил Вергилию. – Это мобильный телефон. Я купил по такому же Неро и себе. Номера уже в памяти. Раз уж вы двое не хотите разговаривать по-человечески, то хоть так… Могу заодно научить тебя писать SMS-ки. Это как письма, только очень короткие и приходят мгновенно.  
– То есть, теперь можно будет и с тобой не разговаривать? – уточнил Вергилий, разглядывая коробочку.  
– Да ладно, неужели ты сможешь, живя со мной в одном доме, а?

Вергилий не удостоил его ответом и невозмутимо проследовал к себе в комнату. Там оделся в привычные жилет, штаны и сапоги, в которых чувствовал себя как дома где угодно, распаковал телефон и разложил перед собой всё содержимое коробки. Удивленно приподнял брови. Для использования большинства артефактов и необычных предметов приходилось искать подсказки где угодно, но только не рядом с оными. А тут – сразу инструкция в комплекте. Вергилий недоверчиво ее осмотрел, даже обнюхал; поморщился от пластиково-технического, но весьма человеческого запаха бумаги и приступил к изучению.

Спустя тринадцать минут на телефон Данте отправилось сообщение:

«Это не было сложно».

«Это и не было испытанием!», – пришло в ответ. При этом аппарат пронзительно пискнул, и Вергилий рефлекторно схватился за Ямато. Уставился на светящийся экран, выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, и убрал руку.

Сигнал прозвучал еще раз:

«Кстати, спускайся».

И еще:

«Тут Неро пришел».

И еще раз:

«Не пиши ему, я еще не отдал ему телефон».

И еще, вызвав всплеск раздражения:

«Спускайся».

Вергилий шумно вздохнул, схватил телефон, плащ и предельно спокойно зашагал на первый этаж, в уме перебирая возможности отомстить брату за новый способ его раздражать. От проверенных, вроде Ямато меж ребер, до чего-то связанного с карманным чудом технологий. Но для последнего ему пока не хватало инженерных навыков.

Впрочем, внизу действительно ждал Неро.

– Доброе утро, – кивнул он отцу приветливо, хоть и явно напрягшись. Вергилий ответил тем же, кивком, только более величественным. Неро продолжил: – У нас тут одно дело образовалось… Ничего особенного, но нужна ваша помощь. Обоих. Тут недалеко, поедем на нашем фургоне.  
– Ага. Так мы тебе и поверили, пацан, – осклабился Данте и задвинул ящик стола, за которым стоял. – И, раз уж никакого особого повода нет, то позволь также без повода отдать тебе вот это. Телефон. У нас тоже есть. Можешь звонить и писать, когда понадобимся.  
– Что? Подарок? Данте… Но у меня же не день рождения, – стушевался Неро.  
– И что? Зато у меня, – парировал Данте. – И я в этот день буду делать все, что захочу.  
– Ты в любой день делаешь все, что захочешь, – метко осадил его Неро, на что Вергилий почти улыбнулся, и зашагал к выходу. – Спасибо за телефон. Но нам действительно пора. Кирие уже ждет. Только не вздумайте отказываться, она очень старалась. Вы ведь идете? – взявшись за ручку двери, он обернулся.  
– Идем, конечно. Нехорошо огорчать Кирие. Верно, Вергилий? – полюбопытствовал Данте.

Похоже, он замечал, что его старший брат довольно благосклонно относится к этой смертной девушке. Впрочем, Вергилий этого и не скрывал. Она часть семьи, а значит, под его защитой.

– Совершенно, – признал Вергилий и вышел из агентства.

Неро приглашающе распахнул боковую дверь фургона. Вергилий окинул взглядом представшее зрелище, сравнивая и связывая детали с воспоминаниями Ви. Почти бессознательно, но и не сопротивляясь, зашагал все ближе, ступил на край и легко вскочил внутрь. Огляделся.

За спиной всколыхнулся воздух; Данте оттер брата плечом, протиснулся внутрь и с размаху плюхнулся на диванчик у противоположной стенки.

– Мне нужно закрыть дверь, – услышал Вергилий за спиной голос Неро. Обернулся – и безмолвно отступил на шаг вглубь фургона.

Неро кивнул ему, благодаря, захлопнул дверь, подскочил к водительскому месту и бросил:

– Нико, не скучай. Я поеду с ними, чтоб не подрались по пути.  
– Ага, – Нико завела мотор, и фургон резво двинулся вперед.

Вергилий покачнулся и опустился на ближайшее свободное место. Рядом с ним обнаружился столик с блестящими деталями, от которых тянуло чем-то техническим и слегка – демоническим. Среди их россыпи явственно угадывались две механические фаланги пальцев.

Тут Данте с усмешкой возразил:

– Мы уже не дети, чтобы драться из-за любой мелочи! К тому же, мы не хотим никого впутывать в свои разборки, особенно людей, верно, брат?  
– Верно, что ты уже не молод? Возможно, – меланхолично отозвался Вергилий, взглянув мимо брата в окно. – Подсчет прожитых лет плохо влияет на уверенность в себе.  
– Что? У тебя ребенку уже за двадцать! – вспыхнул Данте, оскорбленный такой однобокостью суждений. – И это я тут старый?  
– Кто тут еще ребенок? – мгновенно вскинулся Неро.  
– Хэй! Семейка Спарды, как вас там! Не ссорьтесь, меня это нервирует! – откликнулась Нико на его голос, будто только и ждала, чтобы дал о себе знать наименее опасный из их демонической троицы. – Когда тут читали стихи, мне было гораздо спокойнее!

Данте метнул в Вергилия заинтересованный взгляд, точно ждал, что сейчас тот процитирует что-нибудь. Но Вергилий промолчал и склонился в сторону Неро, плюхнувшегося на сиденье по другую сторону столика.

– Неро, я заметил, ты разбираешься в технике, – тихо, но уверенно начал он.  
– Да, – осторожно отозвался тот, положил боевой протез обратно в ящик рядом со столом и взглянул на отца. – Разбираюсь.

На это Вергилий кивнул, извлек телефон из кармана плаща и положил на стол.

– Я должен знать, как это устроено. И как еще его можно использовать.

Неро встряхнул головой и часто заморгал. Громко хмыкнул, но тут же себя одернул. Данте за спиной Вергилия перестал шелестеть страницами журнала; его взгляд физически ощутимо впился в плечо.

– Ну… Хах. Я могу объяснить, но поймешь ли ты? – возразил Неро, блуждая взглядом по сторонам и почесывая затылок. – Я имею в виду, это же техника. Это не магия. Мечи, демоны и все такое. Если надо с магией, то это к Нико, это она делала все мои протезы и прочее...

Вергилий поджал губы, забрал телефон и отвернулся. Впрочем, неудивительно, что Неро отказался. Он наверняка все еще помнит тот неприятный инцидент с рукой.

– Подожди! – вдруг нагнал его в спину голос сына. – Я не имел в виду то, что… что ты там подумал. Просто уточнил, что если ты хочешь засунуть в свой телефон какую-нибудь демоническую ловушку против Данте, то с этим я вряд ли тебе помогу. Но если тебе просто надо знать, что там внутри, то без проблем. Давно я с электроникой не возился. Можем вспомнить... вместе.

Вергилий медленно кивнул и вернулся взглядом к Неро.

– В этой девушке нет особых сил. А вот в тебе большая демоническая сила, Неро. Если ты захочешь соединить технику с магией демонов, то для тебя это не составит труда.  
– Возможно, – ответил Неро, поднял глаза на Вергилия – и тут же отвел взгляд. Светлые щеки порозовели.  
– Где-то я такое «возможно» уже слышал, – напомнил о себе Данте.

Неро не понял, а Вергилий проигнорировал замечание брата.

– Если тебе и вправду это интересно… То, похоже, я все-таки не ошибся с подарком, – как бы про себя промолвил Неро.

Вергилий с интересом взглянул на него, но не стал уточнять.

– Он у меня дома. Ничего особенного. Тут я явно проигрываю Данте, – точно оправдываясь, добавил тот. Но при этом он необъяснимо улыбался.  
– Ты не обязан о нас беспокоиться.  
– Меня это не утомляет. Правда. Вы моя семья.  
– Наконец-то нормальный человек в семье! – поддержал его Данте и потянулся, хрустнув суставами плеч и позвоночника. – Пацан, а что насчет меня? Я заслужил твое внимание и подарок?  
– Вы оба все еще слишком загадочны для меня, было сложно… Честно сказать, я даже думал погасить твои долги, но, судя по их количеству, копить ты начал еще до моего рождения, – усмехнулся Неро. – Поэтому я начал с чего-то помельче. Так же, как и для Вергилия. Чтобы по утрам вы там у себя пили кофе и думали о том, что мы все – семья.  
– Не думаю, что хоть кто-то из нас однажды увидит, как Вергилий пьет утром кофе.  
– Кто знает, Данте? В мире людей трудно достать кровь демонов. Придется обходиться тем, что есть.

Неро непроизвольно поморщился, Данте шумно изобразил рвотный позыв. С водительского места донесся похожий вопль: не то отвращения, не то восторга.

Ну а Вергилий позволил себе немного улыбнуться и даже расслабить плечи.

Как же это… комфортно. Даже если через час они, как обычно, рассорятся насмерть, сейчас трудно представить себе более… человеческое общение для обезглавленной семьи Спарды. Это не то, к чему он стремился всю жизнь. Но это определенно то, чего хочет в нем Ви.

А значит, и он сам?


	5. ...в раздумьях о Фортуне

В гостях у Кирие Вергилию, в целом, нравилось. Несмотря на все еще натянутые, немногословные отношения с сыном, неудержимый гомон человеческих приемных детей и неприятные манеры оружейницы, здесь он чувствовал себя далеко не самым выделяющимся. Даже если каждый из людей кругом считал иначе. Но при всем этом Кирие сохраняла в своем доме мир и порядок. Она умудрялась быть одновременно доброй и твердо-приказной. Латная перчатка под вязаной муфтой. Удивительно для человека. И… смутно знакомо. И, к тому же, она никогда не позволяла ему и Данте уйти из своего дома, не присоединившись к трапезе.

А вот у себя Данте питался пиццей. Ну, еще мороженым. И только.

От содержимого холодильника на кухне брата Вергилию неизменно становилось тошно: всплывали воспоминания Ви, месяц жизни в теле человека, вынужденного питаться, чтобы не погибнуть. Питаться, черт его дери, фастфудом, конечно же. И теперь тошнило от вида пиццы их обоих. Единогласно. Все два раза, что Вергилий туда заглядывал. Первый – чтобы узнать, что в агентстве едят. Второй – чтоб убедиться, что Данте действительно настолько бестолковый и отбившийся от рук без родительского надзора.

На третий раз Вергилий заявился на кухню с четкой целью и мешком для мусора. Распахнул дверцу холодильника… но на полпути она впечаталась в препятствие.

– Если ты собираешься выбросить мою пиццу, то мой ответ – нет, – заявил Данте.

Вергилий дернул плечом и принялся рыться на потускневших от жира полках.

– Ты, разумеется, не в курсе того, как обстоят дела. Я объясню тебе, – размеренно заговорил он, не поднимая головы. – Демоны питаются энергией. Как вариант – человеческой кровью. А в таких, как мы, человеческая половина самим своим существованием, силой своей крови, питает демоническую. Это и делает нас могущественными. Делает могущественным Неро, – добавил он, вспомнив о гостеприимстве Кирие. – А ты кормишь свою человеческую часть такой дрянью. Так безответственно. Удивительно, как тебя еще не начало тянуть на человеческую кровь... Ты был бы намного сильнее, если бы следил за своим рационом как следует.

Дверца холодильника скрипнула, а в следующий миг Вергилия обхватили сильные руки. Данте обнял его изо всех сил, прижимая руки к туловищу, заставляя выронить мешок, начавший наполняться коробками разной степени свежести. Но Вергилий не был бы собой, если б не сохранил самообладание даже в такой ситуации.

– Я так тебя люблю-ю-ю-ю, брат! – протянул Данте, все равно всеми силами стремясь дезориентировать брата. На этот раз – почти получилось. Почти. – И мне хватает сил, чтоб ты знал! Можно подумать, ты в аду привередничал!

Он медленно повлек Вергилия в сторону. Подальше от пиццы и от мусорного ведра, само собой. Тот вывернулся из объятий и демонстративно отряхнул плечи от соринок.

– Другие демоны – приемлемый источник энергии, если нет крови. Но, раз уж я здесь и в человеческой форме, раз мне больше не нужно прятаться ради того, чтобы выжить, то еда в этом доме должна стать нормальной. И никакого фастфуда, Данте.  
– Угу. Я мог бы, на самом деле, но мне просто некогда готовить, – небрежно отозвался брат. – Я работаю, если что.  
– Ты не мог бы, потому что ты не умеешь готовить, – отрезал Вергилий.  
– А ты умеешь?  
– Разумеется.  
– Серьезно? И давно ты в последний раз практиковался?  
– Я наблюдал за Кирие. Мне этого достаточно.

Данте громко и недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Если тебе так уж нужна «нормальная» еда, да пожалуйста. Но не трогай мою.  
– Но я хочу, чтобы еды, которую ты называешь своей, здесь не было. Кроме того, я нашел у тебя бумаги и провел расчеты. Ты тратишь на доставку пиццы слишком много денег. Тебе хорошо платят за твои… заказы. Если бы ты не тратил эти деньги совершенно по-детски, то никогда не опаздывал с оплатой по счетам и давно сделал ремонт в этом ветхом месте. Этим я тоже займусь.

Данте поперхнулся и воззрился на Вергилия с совершенно ошалевшим выражением.

– Что-то я не помню, чтобы нанимал домоправительницу!  
– Я помню, что ты просил меня остаться, Данте, – ответил Вергилий, как всегда, невозмутимо. – Я согласился. И я устрою жизнь в этом доме так, как удобно мне. А если ты еще раз назовешь меня так, я навечно приколю тебя мечом к стене.

Данте пожал плечами и даже руками развел, демонстрируя покорность.

– Ладно-ладно. Будь по-твоему. Убедил. У тебя только что начался испытательный срок, Мэри Поппинс! – В следующий миг он выхватил из руки брата мешок с коробками пиццы, заложил лихую петлю, уклоняясь от призывного клинка, и растаял в коридоре.

Вергилий лишь покачал головой, глядя ему вслед.

Догонять Данте он, разумеется, не собирался. Во-первых, брат никуда из агентства не денется, во всяком случае, надолго. Возмездие его дождется. Во-вторых, в холодильнике все еще лежит чертова пицца. А в-третьих, он попросту начал привыкать к подобному. Данте не умеет общаться иначе. Как и Вергилий, он весьма неважно прикидывается человеком. Просто его воспринимают проще, потому что людям удобнее смеяться вместе со странным парнем, чем бояться его. Хотя, если бы Данте хотел, чтоб люди его боялись, он сумел бы внушить страх. Но он не делал этого. Почему-то. А еще он никогда не прятался от демонов. Нет, наоборот: он повесил огромную неоновую вывеску, чтобы те точно знали, где искать сына Спарды.

Вергилий не мог позволить себе подобного еще с детства. Когда-то, может, и хотел, но давно оставил надежду. Жизнь на одном месте, да еще в аду, смертельно опасна для их рода. Но их отец жил так: сперва – в Фортуне, потом – в Редгрейве. А теперь и Данте. И последний, пока что, жив. А вот отец исчез окончательно, когда покинул этот мир...

Вероятно, оседлость каким-то образом тоже дарует силу? Появляется материальный смысл, повод, резон сражаться? Это дает могущество простым смертным?

Интересно.

***

Время от времени Неро заглядывал в офис Данте. Порою – повидаться: как-никак, нашедшаяся настоящая семья. Порою – передать что-нибудь от Кирие. А порою – так, на всякий случай: вдруг братья все-таки повздорили сильней обычного и в конце концов поубивали друг друга? Не то, чтобы его визит в таком случае что-то изменит, но удержаться от необходимости контролировать взрывные отношения родни Неро просто не мог. К слову, последний мотив он практически всегда маскировал под первые два. В противном случае, шутки от Данте по поводу несоответствия возраста и ответственности будут слышны еще чаще, чем обычно.

В очередной раз влетев в агентство, Неро издал приглушенный возглас и резко затормозил. Холл офиса вроде был прежним, но… Вещи казались стоящими немного не на своих местах. Под потолком ярче привычного горел светильник, позволяя разглядеть чистый, без разводов и мусора, пол. Воздух почему-то не оседал на языке мерзким привкусом старой пыли. А из-за двери ванной доносилось бодрое журчание сливающегося бачка.

Данте вышел в холл парой секунд позже.

– Привет, старик, – отсалютовал Неро. – Ого, у тебя тут прямо офис нормального человека! Даже чисто… Ты что, прибрался?  
– Привет, пацан. Ага, чисто. Самому непривычно.  
– И с чего вдруг перемены? Девушку завел?

На это Данте почему-то заржал.

– Не-а. Завел асоциального брата, – переведя дух, ответил он. – Ни разу не видел, чтобы в аду было так чисто. По-моему, он просто мне мстит. Да и черт с ним. Главное, что он под присмотром.

Хорошая попытка, но все-таки Неро не поверил: уж слишком довольным выглядел Данте, небрежно объясняя, что просто приглядывает за «асоциальным» братом. Видать, в этом они тоже похожи: воссоединение семьи согревает душу.

– И что, под твоим присмотром он тут убирается? Не-не-не! Даже представить себе не могу.  
– Останешься погостить – сам увидишь, – хмыкнул Данте. – И не только убирается. Он выкинул всю мою пиццу и захватил кухню. А ты знаешь, оказывается, доставка пиццы намного дороже, чем продуктов. Так что, теперь у нас остается туча денег между заказами. Вернее, оставалась бы, если бы этот принципиальный не заявил, что в этих «авгиевых конюшнях» он жить не собирается.  
– Не понял?  
– Он заявил, что этому месту нужен ремонт. Ну ты посмотри по сторонам. Глупости! Да эта мебель еще столько же проживет. Обойдусь без ремонта, – вознегодовал Данте. – Пацан, как у тебя с заказами, кстати? Может, прокатимся до ближайшей пиццерии?  
– Ремонт, – размеренно повторил Неро, не замечая последнюю фразу. Поджал губы, вскинул брови. Прыснул, не выдержал и расхохотался. – Серьезно? Да вы ж развалите это несчастное обиталище до основания! Особенно, когда начнете вместе клеить обои! – он хрюкнул и согнулся, довольный собственной шуткой.

Данте отступил на шаг, уселся на рабочий стол и оперся на него ладонями.

– Точно. Именно поэтому никто из нас не будет заниматься этим сам. Хотя я посмотрел бы, как братец пытается сделать что-то своими руками…

А вот это и вправду представить невозможно. Неро выпрямился и со вздохом вытер глаза:

– Если ты будешь смотреть и смеяться, он тебя на серпантин нарежет.  
– Я уже. И он разбил мой фотоаппарат, представляешь? – пожаловался Данте. – Оказывается, смеяться, когда твой брат готовит, нельзя. Даже если у него в руках обычный нож.  
– Да когда ж тебя это останавливало… Стоп, что? Готовит? Вергилий? Готовит?  
– Ага. Получается у него, конечно, красиво, тут не поспоришь. Иногда даже вкусно. Но вот с последним – как повезет. Как ни крути, а двадцать лет на диете из низших демонов немного перебивают обоняние.

Неро поморщился и отстранился от дяди.

– Не продолжай, я только что пообедал…  
– Да ладно, ты как раз вовремя! – Данте обнял его за плечи и повлек в сторону кухни. – Вергилию будет приятно, что ты зашел. Хоть от меня отвлечется.

Вывернуться из его рук не представлялось возможным без применения силы. Да, к тому же, любопытство победило, и Неро уже сам шагал к кухне, а перед глазами вставали все более и более дикие картины происходящего, накладываясь друг на друга.

Вергилий в самом дурацком фартуке, который только можно придумать. Розовом. В клеточку или в цветочек. Поверх плаща и жилета.

Вергилий танцует по кухне, что-то напевая, наподобие Кирие.

Вергилий печет для Данте пиццу.

Вергилий использует Ямато, чтобы разрезать ее...

Впрочем, реальность оказалась прозаичнее – и одновременно абсолютно ожидаемой.

Вергилий сидел на стуле и читал книгу в невзрачной обложке. Без плаща, без жилета, в темно-синей водолазке с закатанными до локтей рукавами. В воздухе кухни витал слабый, трудноопределимый аромат чего-то съестного: сквозь распахнутое окно ветер наполнял комнату запахом выхлопных газов и влажной земли. Старая духовка глубокомысленно гудела. Абсолютно чистая кухня при этом никоим образом не выдавала, что на ней готовили. Ни старых следов, ни новых. Похоже, Данте не пользовался здесь ничем, кроме холодильника, а Вергилий и впрямь имел болезненно подчеркнутое представление о порядке. Впрочем, это было понятно и при первой паре минут знакомства. А быт лишь дополнил картину.

– Кстати, он подписал ровно половину всей посуды, – пожаловался Данте позади. – К счастью, не успел подписать деньги с последнего заказа. Но собирался. Я положил их на счет, как обещал. Но с тебя пицца, брат! Ты тоже обещал!  
– Я помню. Неро, – подняв голову, слегка кивнул ему Вергилий и эффектно, с негромким хлопком, закрыл книгу. Точно, как Ви. – Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить.

Как будто только его и ждал. Но ни приветствия, ни других… ага, человеческих штучек.

– Что такое? – отозвался Неро.

Вергилий отложил книгу на стол и устроился на стуле до нелепого ровно, точно изваяние на троне в древней гробнице. Взглядом указал Неро сесть.

– Ты живешь в Фортуне, так?  
– Так.  
– Когда-то Фортуна принадлежала нашему с Данте отцу, Спарде. Он был ее основателем и правителем на протяжении около двух тысяч лет. Больше всего информации о нем я нашел именно там.  
– Значит, это он сам основал Орден?  
– В некоторой мере. Нелепый культ, где поклоняются демону, как богу. Но всё, чего они когда-либо хотели, это сила. Ямато какое-то время была у них, верно? – он покосился вправо, и Неро заметил часть рукояти на соседнем стуле. Остальное скрывали скатерть и угол стола. – Как и ты сам.

Неро пожал плечами.

– Меня воспитали в вере Ордена. Хотя до встречи с Данте я никогда особенно не верил, что Спарда существовал на самом деле.  
– Эти парни точно верили. И они явно знали о тебе больше, чем ты сам. Иначе не сделали бы из тебя батарейку для той статуи, – отозвался Данте.  
– Да, наверное, ты прав, – Неро потер в затылке, испытав прилив неприятных воспоминаний и облегчения – от того, что все уже в прошлом. – Но Ордена Меча больше не существует. Все погибли или пропали, когда мы с тобой одолели Спасителя. Осталось только несколько подземных лабораторий. Но мы с Нико вынесли оттуда все документы, которые могли быть опасны.  
– Значит, о Спарде в Фортуне больше не говорят, – задумчиво промолвил Вергилий. – Это несколько усложняет задачу. Но ты единственный из потомков Спарды, которому Фортуна действительно обязана всем. Она должна принадлежать тебе.

Что?

Неро нахмурился, старательно пытаясь заставить свой мозг работать.

– Так, подожди. Что значит: «принадлежать мне»?  
– Ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы дарить тебе деревянный меч, – подчеркнуто небрежно возразил отец. Взгляд его слегка сместился: с глаз Неро на брови, – точно ему было неловко об этом говорить. – Свой собственный у тебя уже есть, Ямато принадлежит мне, а вот Фортуна меня давно не интересует.  
– А Данте? – машинально спросил Неро, все еще не понимая – или просто не желая понять – к чему тот клонит.

А Данте тем временем вплотную подкрался к морозильнику. Вергилий покосился в его сторону – и перед носом брата в дверцу вонзился призывной клинок.

– Можно было и словами! – надулся Данте. – Холодильник не регенерирует, вообще-то!  
– Словами я уже говорил. Ты, как видно, не понял.  
– Не ссорьтесь из-за ерунды, я починю. А что там? – отвлекся Неро.  
– Шоколад. Но Данте его не получит. Не сейчас. Возвращаясь к твоему вопросу: если бы Данте хотел вернуть Фортуну нашей семье, он бы позаботился об этом раньше. У него было на это время. Но она ему не нужна, как видишь.  
– Так ты не шутишь, – заключил Неро. – Ты хочешь подарить мне Фортуну. Но знаешь что, если честно? Я и так о ней забочусь больше, чем кто-либо другой. Можешь спросить у любого, кто там живет. Меня там все знают.  
– Как в свое время все знали Спарду.  
– Но это другое. Владеть – это же совсем другое!  
– Почему? – искреннее непонимание.  
– Ну потому что… О чем мы говорим вообще? – Неро залился краской до ушей и уткнулся подбородком в ладонь. – Это невозможно. Спроси у Данте, сколько надо документов только на то, чтобы владеть этим офисом. А вся Фортуна…  
– Данте, оставь холодильник в покое, – отвернувшись, перебил его Вергилий. В глазах сверкнул синий отблеск соткавшегося из воздуха клинка. – Шоколад еще не остыл.  
– Так ты сам его сделал? – уточнил Неро.  
– Да.

Вергилий вновь посмотрел на сына. Губы слегка напряглись в уголках, лицо дрогнуло, словно он собирался сказать что-то еще, но так и не решился.

– Угости сына хотя бы, зануда! – подсказал Данте.  
– Не откажусь, – медленно кивнул Неро под взглядом отца.

Все-таки в голове у него не укладывалось. Вергилий. Порядок в офисе Данте. Намечающийся ремонт. Шоколад. Обещание подарить Фортуну…

– Хорошо. Данте, принеси документы на офис. И все свои документы как человека. Я приготовлю чай. Шоколад как раз окончательно застынет.  
– Зачем тебе? А, понял, – и Данте скрылся за дверью.  
– Фортуна будет твоей. Я отдам ее тебе, – ответил Вергилий на немой вопрос в глазах сына. – Мне просто нужно разобраться, как это сделать в вашем мире, по вашим правилам.

Не перебить всех, как сделал бы в аду, а мирным путем.

Что ж, это тоже делает людей – людьми.


	6. ...в семейных развлечениях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обязательно к прочтению в компании с данным треком: The Sins Of Thy Beloved - Forever

Кирие хорошо пела. Правда, песни не всегда были хорошими.

Чаще Вергилий слышал от нее те пустоватые и незатейливые мотивы, которые доносились из открытых окон фургона Неро или из музыкального автомата Данте. Получалось у Кирие похоже, если даже не лучше оригиналов. Отвлекало от размышлений и в целом даже слегка поднимало настроение. Но эти песни не оставляли послевкусия и мгновенно забывались. К счастью, они прорывались, лишь когда она ослабляла контроль над сознанием.

Когда же Кирие прилагала усилия, чтобы развлечь себя песней, то Вергилию удавалось услышать и кое-что глубинно знакомое. Хоралы Ордена Меча. И самый главный из них – гимн к Спарде.

Он заставлял вспоминать.

Когда-то давно, в своих долгих поисках знаний об отце, Вергилий достиг Фортуны. И там, спустя несколько ночных стычек с местными рыцарями – на удивление хорошо подготовленными к встрече демонов, – он пришел к новому для себя выводу. Узнать максимум информации тут можно, лишь слившись с толпой. А для этого надо прикинуться человеком, частью людского мира. Далекого, хрупкого и чуждого, на который он изредка смотрел в отрочестве, путешествуя по земле в поисках себя.

И ведь удалось: какое-то время он действительно казался фортунцам человеком. А найдя нужное, исчез. Воспоминания о тамошней жизни – тоже, со временем.

По крайней мере, он считал так до Кирие.

Не ему одному нравился гимн в ее исполнении. Сын тоже часто приходил на звуки и тихо слушал. Вдвоем они, окружившие снаружи дверной проем кухни, походили на стражей. Вергилий, к тому же, с Ямато, которую носил с собой круглосуточно. Поначалу Неро бросал на него враждебные взгляды, но со временем, похоже, смирился.

А сам Вергилий все больше ощущал необходимость показать Кирие свою сопричастность. В музыке, в образовании… и даже, пусть так, – в семье.

В следующий раз, когда его и Данте позвали в гости, Вергилий решил прихватить с собой скрипку. Правда, новая необходимость немного смутила его: как нести инструмент, если в момент перехода в одной руке Ямато, а в другой – ее ножны? Частично перейти в форму демона, чтобы воспользоваться хвостом? Неплохо, но серьезно повлияет на координацию. Спрятать в карманное пространство, где хранится покорное ему демоническое оружие? Тоже мысль, но без демонической силы в корпусе – не факт, что получится призвать хрупкую деревяшку назад.

Вот черт. Он так силен, что смог бы развязать новую войну с адом, а взять с собой скрипку, не повредив, не может!

– Неро не оценит, – встрял Данте в его размышления. – Лучше научи его драться.  
– Это не для Неро, – возразил Вергилий, по-прежнему сосредоточенно разглядывая скрипку. Она занимает всего одну руку. Вторая все еще свободна, и этого было бы достаточно – в открытом пространстве. Но в агентстве довольно низкие потолки...  
– Если тебе так это нравится, можем смотаться на выходные в ад. Какая-нибудь знойная демоническая красотка непременно согласится стать твоей скрипкой! – не то шутя, не то всерьез предложил брат.  
– Я из тебя сделал бы скрипку, но ты будешь постоянно действовать мне на нервы.  
– То есть, ничего не изменится.  
– Верно. Поэтому я выберу другой путь, – кивнул Вергилий и, решившись, взял скрипку в правую руку. Левой подбросил Ямато в ножнах – так, чтобы в полете она перевернулась рукоятью вниз, – и, выхватив клинок, полоснул по воздуху дважды. Завел руку за спину – и ножны возвратились точно на лезвие.

Данте за его плечом тихо хмыкнул:

– Я начинаю думать, что тяга повыделываться в нас обоих от отца.  
– Иногда попытки подумать выходят у тебя неплохо, – не остался в долгу Вергилий и тыльной стороной руки поправил волосы. Отец зачесывал собственную гриву назад не реже раза в десять минут и, показав очередной прием, потрясающе невозмутимо возвращал Ямато в ножны. Это было всё, что Вергилий до сих пор еще помнил о Спарде – настоящем, не из книг и свитков. И, хотя в детстве это не бросалось в глаза, даже в таких мелочах всегда было доверху позерства.

Он их отец. Ничего удивительного, что они на него похожи.

Вергилий вошел в портал, привычно прикрыв глаза, – и очутился на лужайке за домом Неро и Кирие. Огляделся. Гараж был распахнут, из густой тени за проемом ворот летели всплески перебранки и стальной лязг, а по границе створки вился тонкий сизый дым. Одно из окон дома было приоткрыто, за порхающей занавеской мелькал знакомый силуэт. Прислушавшись, Вергилий даже различил отзвук пения.

Он вошел в дом, сосредоточился и двинулся на голос Кирие. Добрался до кухни, прижался к стене рядом с дверью; прислушался. Хорошо поставленный голос выводил второй куплет гимна.

Вергилий не раздумывая поднял скрипку на плечо и завел мелодию на квинту ниже ее голоса, повторяя и развивая общую тему.

Кирие ахнула. Но – стоило воздать должное ее самообладанию, – допела гимн до конца. Ровно, в нужном темпе и очень старательно – точно вновь перед публикой в церкви.

Лишь когда стихло последнее слово, к входу на кухню заспешили ее легкие шаги. Вергилий мысленно усмехнулся самому себе и легко подстроился под изменившийся ритм.

– О, так это вы… Надо же, – показавшись из-за двери, Кирие мягко улыбнулась и сложила руки перед собой, точно у нее замерзли пальцы. Вергилий снял смычок со струн, позволив последнему звуку растаять в нежном женском голосе: – Я не ожидала, что кто-то еще знает каноны Ордена Меча. После того, как все члены Ордена исчезли, я считала, что осталась единственной, – последняя ее фраза прозвучала с легким сожалением.  
– Я жил в Фортуне, – Вергилий не счел нужным скрывать очевидное. – Но недолго. Мне нужен был доступ в библиотеку Ордена. Поэтому пришлось на время стать частью их круга.  
– И вы выбрали музыку. Я могу вас понять, – она вновь дернула губами в слегка неловкой улыбке и отступила с пути. – Мы можем обсудить это, если хотите. За чаем, пока остальные заняты.  
– Тут нечего обсуждать, – искренне ответил он, не обращая внимания, как холодно это прозвучало. Захочет – поймет. Нет – значит, не так уж она и хороша. – Все, что я хотел, я уже сделал.

Внезапно откуда-то поблизости донеслись душераздирающие звуки электрогитары. Наваждение комфорта ушло, будто его и не было.

Данте. Он всегда все портит.

– Гитара? Где они ее взяли? – Кирие мигом подхватилась и заспешила к гаражу.

Вергилий не раздумывая зашагал следом. Такой пронзительный звук могла издавать только одна вещь – гитара Данте. «Бывшая отца», – шутил иногда брат, смахивая с корпуса кислотной расцветки несуществующую пыль. И Вергилий подозревал, что это не так уж далеко от правды.

– Это Неван, – ответил он, легко нагнав Кирие.

Идти туда же, куда и она, было необязательно, но, во-первых, ему стало интересно, по какому поводу Данте устраивает для Неро и Нико концерт. А во-вторых, демоническое оружие в руках его бестолкового брата может в любой момент почуять человеческую кровь и рвануться из-под контроля. И тогда Вергилий с превеликим удовольствием развалит пополам эту бессмысленную шумную штуковину. Прежде, чем Данте опомнится. В отместку.

– Неван? В вашей семье всем вещам дают имена? – походя полюбопытствовала Кирие, но шаг не сбавила.  
– Это лишь предупреждение. В нашей семье все вещи, у которых есть имена, смертельно опасны для людей. Почти все, – уточнил он, вспомнив о пистолетах Данте и вооружении Неро.

Парень нарушает семейную традицию. Ему нужен собственный демонический меч. Возможно, когда-нибудь Вергилий даже решится на то, чтобы передать сыну часть себя в виде оружия, как сделал Спарда. Возможно...

– Я буду иметь в виду. Спасибо, – ответила Кирие.

Она немного ускорила шаг, открыла дверь, выглянула в гараж. Вергилий отстранил ее, взяв за плечи, и не скрываясь вышел из-за двери. И дикое смешение звуков, будто звавшее их на протяжении всего пути, почти осязаемо хлынуло прямо в лицо.

В гараже творился беспорядок. Впрочем, в прошлый раз, как Вергилий был здесь, кругом было не чище. И это далеко не первым привлекало внимание. Намного сильнее… дезориентировали запахи копоти, машинного масла и какие-то дикарские звуки, до треска в черепе резонирующие в ограниченном пространстве.

Однако все присутствующие наверняка считали их музыкой.

Нико била гаечным ключом по жестяным банкам. Данте стоял в паре шагов от нее, в уверенной стойке между боевой и танцевальной, и с нескрываемым удовольствием драл ногтями струны Неван. Неро тем временем суетливо, но довольно ловко переставлял перед собой похожие банки разных форм и размеров. На глазах Вергилия он решительным взмахом расположил полукругом все, что смог достать, и отнял у оружейницы еще парочку. Ключ в ее руке ударил по полу. В следующий миг Неро невозмутимо плюхнулся прямо на пол и призвал крылья. Еще секунда – и в каждой из четырех его верхних конечностей оказалось по гаечному ключу.

Нико звучно ахнула, мотнулась в его сторону и до того сильно выпятила нижнюю губу, что, показалось, лицо у нее вот-вот треснет пополам. На щеках отчетливо проступили глубокие ямки.

– Так нечестно! А ну, убери лишние грабли! – рявкнула она.

Неро наставил на нее полупрозрачные синие когти и изобразил выстрел из пистолета.

– А ты заставь! – предложил он. – Смирись, я лучший барабанщик в мире! Ну а ты можешь забраться в фургон и погудеть сигналом!

Нико замахнулась на него ключом. Неро захохотал и первым скрестил «клинки». А Данте охотно подыграл на Неван, невольно повторив тем самым недавний поступок брата – в некотором роде.

Внутри у Вергилия стало одновременно тягостно и спокойно. С одной стороны, его сын – полный ребенок. Данте повлиял на него исключительно плохо, довершив тем самым воспитание в семье простых людей. С другой – собственный демонический меч парню еще очень и очень рано. Значит, об этом можно пока даже не думать.

– А что это вы тут делаете? – наконец, вопросила Кирие, поймав паузу в перебранках и мелодиях. Хороший голос, сильный, тренированный. – Неро, Нико, пожалуйста, не нужно сидеть на полу, он же холодный!  
– Спокойно, Кирие! У этого балбеса задница из демонического хитина, он не заболеет, – отмахнулась Нико. – А мне не холодно. Честно.  
– О, Вергилий! Ты вовремя! – обрадовался Данте, обратив внимание на вновь прибывших. – Подыграешь? А ты, Кирие, споешь что-нибудь!  
– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея... – замялась Кирие.  
– Вергилий, ну же! – взгляд брата переместился на него.

Сдержать саркастический смешок не удалось:

– Данте, если ты считаешь, что я присоединюсь к этому балагану, то ты еще наивнее, чем я думал. Я в этом доме сегодня только потому, что меня пригласили.  
– Вообще-то, в семьях стараются развлекаться вместе! – парировал Данте. – А ты всю жизнь устраивал какие-то тухлые вечеринки в одиночку, без меня!  
– Ты всегда заявлялся на них сам, – парировал Вергилий, припомнив разом и Темен-ни-гру, и Клипот.  
– Так это не значит, что это нормально!  
– Я бы не рискнул назвать нашу семью нормальной, – откликнулся Неро и впервые с появления Вергилия взглянул ему прямо в глаза. Впрочем, во взгляде не было ни ненависти, ни вражды. Только немного озорства и одуряющей храбрости: – Хотя я слышал, что в дисфункциональных семьях хорошо работают всякие психологические штучки, типа совместного развлечения. Укрепляет родственные связи и все такое. А это делает сильнее. Я знаю, о чем говорю, – продолжил он, уже не скрывая, что смотрит на отца. – В свое время я влип в такое д… – он глянул на Кирие и осекся, – ...в такое непотребство, что вовек не разгреб бы, если бы у меня не было Кирие, за которую я сражаюсь. Когда у тебя есть семья и ты к ней привязан, то можно и весь мир вверх дном перевернуть, чтобы только с ней все было хорошо. Главное, поставить его потом на место, хоть это и сложно. А то возвращаться будет некуда.

В гараже повисла краткая, но полнейшая тишина.

Вергилий слегка кивнул, не отводя взгляда. С тех пор, как его человеческая половина общалась с Неро, прошло довольно много времени, но игнорировать совершенные ею открытия было по-прежнему невозможно. Даже рассыпающаяся на части память на этот раз подвела: новые воспоминания она хранила невероятно крепко.

– Великолепная речь, пацан! Я даже, кажется, прослезился, – сказал Данте. – Жаль, что тебя не было с нами раньше. Может, братца и проняло б. Что думаешь, а, Вергилий?  
– Да пошел ты, старик, – привычно огрызнулся Неро, мгновенно распалившись. – За вас всех я кому угодно наваляю, но даже не думай, что это дает тебе право безнаказанно звать меня «пацаном»!  
– Ага. Понял тебя, пацан! – осклабился Данте.

Неро сердито взвыл и стремительным, будто бы даже профессиональным движением прошелся всеми четырьмя руками по банкам-барабанам. Что-то отозвалось глухо, высоко и неприятно, что-то – почти как положено. Данте захохотал и легко, точно всю жизнь занимался именно этим, подхватил ритм на гитаре.

И оба одновременно уставились на него.

Вергилий в поисках поддержки взглянул на Кирие – и увидел в ее лице решимость, мягкость и теплоту.

– Я знаю мотив и немного текста, – просто ответила она. – Неро любит эту песню. Данте, оказывается, тоже. Недавно выяснила. Может, вы слышали. В ней даже есть скрипичная партия...  
– Я не слышал. Не люблю такую музыку.  
– Эй, старик, а петь будешь? Или не умеешь? – перекрикивая собственную музыку, начавшую все же походить на таковую, полюбопытствовал Неро.  
– Я могу все! А мастерство – лишь вопрос свободного времени...

Данте призвал меч и вонзил себе в грудь. Упругий толчок родной и знакомой энергии, красными искрами разлетевшейся по гаражу, – и в помещении ощутимо потеплело. Воздух разогрелся, зарябил. Четырехкрылый демон оскалился и низко зарокотал на одной ноте. Ненормально длинные когтистые пальцы вновь легли на гриф Неван.

– А теперь здесь даже и не холодно, – дрогнувшим голосом прокомментировала Нико, разглядывая истинную форму Данте. Давняя поклонница охотника до того впечатлилась открывшимся зрелищем, что даже выронила свой ключ и не заметила этого.  
– Только не вздумай его трогать! – предупредил Неро. – Видишь, как воздух дрожит? Руку прожжешь до костей.

Нико демонстративно встала, отвернулась и, вроде как подходя к Данте, на полпути свернула и забралась в кабину фургона. Внутри зашелестело, застучало. Еще немного – и раздался протяжный бодрый гудок.

Вергилий поморщился. До этого момента у Данте, Неро и присоединившейся Кирие получалось вполне сносно. Вполне можно было стоять и слушать. Нико все испортила. Надо исправить. Не задумываясь, он поднял скрипку на плечо – и вступил, как только стихла Кирие.

В какой-то момент она запела вновь, ровно, сильно, и Вергилий невольно закрыл глаза. Так было проще отрешиться от происходящего. Уходить уже поздно, а продолжать – все труднее. Но остановиться, не закончив, – глупо. Он всегда доводит дела до конца.

Данте. Опять втянул его невесть во что. Он за это заплатит… Чуть позже.

Безымянная скрипка надрывалась, точно живая, силясь перевесить громогласные пассажи Неван.

Маленькая пауза – и разом, не сговариваясь, братья сместились на терцию выше. Кирие легко подхватила новую тональность, пропела оставшиеся несколько слов – и все разом стихли.

Спустя секунду по гаражу раскатились аплодисменты Нико.

– Потрясно, народ! А теперь на бис! – потребовала она. – Это взорвет интернет, я вам обещаю!

Неро встал и размялся. Суставы гулко хрустнули как в живых руках, так и в спектральных.

– Мне тоже понравилось. Вы где-то учились этому, да?  
– В детстве, – ответил Вергилий, спустился по лесенке и подошел к сыну и брату. Сейчас он чувствовал это возможным и даже правильным. Уйти всегда успеет. А пока они с Данте переглянулись и слегка кивнули друг другу. Тот заподозрил неладное, обернулся – и едва успел отпрыгнуть от призывного меча. Сгусток магии с треском вонзился в пол, сверкнул и пропал.  
– Не следовало мне оборачиваться, да? – хмыкнул Данте. – Нико, я надеюсь, ты и так что-то записала, потому что братец даже за всю силу мира не захочет повторить это снова, да еще на камеру. О, ты задумался? Значит, за всю силу повторил бы?  
– Тебе все равно нечего мне предложить, – отрезал Вергилий.  
– Конечно, ведь у тебя уже есть я! Чего тебе еще хотеть? А, и Неро!  
– Ты нарочно его дразнишь, Данте. Прекрати, – потребовал Неро.  
– Втроем мы даже Мундуса в такое место засунем, из которого он никогда больше не выберется! – радостно продолжил Данте, не обращая на племянника внимания.  
– Это предложение? – уточнил Вергилий.  
– Ну, ты точно не откажешься однажды ему навалять. А я к твоим услугам, когда надумаешь. Потому что ты не пойдешь туда один!

Вергилий приподнял брови и слегка кивнул. Спорить с этим – абсолютно бессмысленно. А еще Данте подкинул ему вторую часть решения головоломки. Неро сказал, что к семье всегда следует возвращаться, чтобы было, за что сражаться, чтобы быть всегда сильным. Ямато еще помнила руку его сына, и отпечаток ее памяти подтверждал его слова.

К тому же, именно Мундус причинил им все несчастья. Когда он исчезнет навсегда – можно будет спокойно уходить и возвращаться домой, не боясь повторения кошмара.

Домой. Надо же.

У него теперь снова есть дом – и особенно те, кто там живет.


	7. ...на тренировке

Вергилий стоял у окна и смотрел на улицу.

Мимо агентства шли люди, понятия не имеющие, кто за ними наблюдает. Сила их крови, их матерей и детей, плескалась в нем, вкусившем плод Клипота. Так он вернул свое разрушающееся тело к жизни и даже получил новые силы. Новую, совершенную форму. И ее поведение в воздухе кардинально отличалось от полета в простой форме демона, человекоподобной, компактной и верткой. С ней он справлялся хорошо: было время научиться. А вот новые крылья и впервые появившийся тяжелый хвост требовали тренировок.

Но не над городом, определенно.

Здесь не Фортуна, и сейчас не времена Спарды. В новом, странном человеческом мире полеты над городом ему с рук не сойдут. Поднимется волна внимания, может, даже враждебности. Проблемы будут и у Данте. Был охотник на демонов, а оказался – сам демон. Разумеется, ведь брату тоже придется перестать дурачиться и научиться, наконец, всецело управлять всем, чем владеет.

И Неро тоже. Неро уже способен на многое, но до сыновей Спарды ему пока далеко.

Вергилий подошел к столу, спихнул ноги Данте с крышки – тот упрямо вернул их на место, – и, набрав единственный знакомый номер, прижал к уху трубку телефона.

Каждая новая сила хороша открывающимися возможностями. Но, с другой стороны, чем больше сила, тем сложнее ею управлять. Нужны тренировки. Всем троим.

Иначе говоря, им надо выгулять новые крылья.

– Да?  
– Неро? Нужна твоя машина, – сообщил Вергилий, услышав знакомый голос. – Мы отправляемся на тренировку за город.  
– Что? Когда?  
– Сегодня.  
– Ох, нет. Сегодня я не могу, извини. Срочный заказ. Не знаю, сколько займет времени. Уже выезжаю. Отложим избиение на потом.  
– Я понял.

Хмыкнув, он положил трубку и задумчиво скользнул по телефону взглядом. К благам цивилизации он привык довольно быстро. Даже удивительно, как просто оказалось принять, что жизнь может быть легче.

Но, как видно, не всегда.

Данте достал из миски, которую держал на животе, последнюю ягоду клубники, но съесть не успел: Вергилий молниеносно выхватил ее и кинул себе в рот.

Брат недоуменно взглянул себе на пальцы, потом – на близнеца.

– Злишься, что отказали, да? И, как всегда, под рукой оказываюсь я.

Большим пальцем вытерев крошечную каплю сока в уголке губ, Вергилий предложил:

– Могу съехать.

Этот разговор они заводили не реже раза в неделю.

– Нет уж, оставайся. Вдруг еще женщину встретишь, которой такие, как ты, по вкусу. Еще одного потомка Спарды с твоим характером эта несчастная земля не выдержит, – изрек очередную причину Данте. Удивительно, но он еще ни разу не повторился. – А вообще, я о другом. Раз ты хочешь затащить его на тренировку, можем встретить пацана на месте заказа и показать, как надо. Что скажешь?  
– Приемлемо. Осталось найти нужное место.  
– Ничего сложного! Я чувствую Неро, где бы он ни находился, – самодовольно возразил Данте. – Странно, что ты – нет.  
– Ты уверен, что он не твой сын?

Данте взглянул на него с выражением усталой досады.

– Твоя Ямато меня не очень-то любит. А ему столько силы отвалила, что меня рикошетом в форму демона перекинуло, когда все случилось. Просто мы с ним больше общаемся, вот я его и чую. Намек понят?

Вергилий поджал губы. Он не выносил, когда Данте пытался показать, что превосходит его. Мелкий хвастунишка, таким и остался.

– Если заказ срочный, значит, демонов много. Они могли прийти сюда только через разрыв между мирами. Для прорыва из ада нужна Ямато либо ее осколок, – он мимолетно поморщился при воспоминании о том, как верная подруга разлетелась на куски при опрометчивой встрече с Мундусом. – Значит, я смогу почувствовать, где этот разрыв, и прибыть туда возможно даже раньше, чем Неро.  
– Оу. – Данте поморгал и встал из-за стола. – Знаешь, у тебя есть все, что нужно, чтобы начать карьеру охотника на демонов. Почти такого же крутого, как я.

Вергилий ответил красноречивым молчанием.

***

Неро ожидал встретить на месте всё и кого угодно, но только не родню. Данте и Вергилий развлекались тем, что гоняли по кладбищенской лужайке стайку демонов-чучел из мешков с трипоксилами. Кругом блестели лужи маслянистой крови, на ветру шуршал беловатый пепел-останки.

Это еще что, тренировка? Чертовы старики, да они издеваются над ним?

Неро запустил пальцы в волосы, бессознательным жестом ероша ежик к затылку. Правая рука сжалась в кулак, он шумно выдохнул – и вдруг услышал, как его позвали:

– Мистер Неро? Это же вы?

Он поднял голову, глянул по сторонам – и заметил движение в стороне. Пожилой человек в черной рясе, то и дело с опаской выглядывающий наружу из ворот церкви, поманил его к себе.

– Да, это я. Я договаривался насчет заказа с вами, верно? – натянув улыбку, чтобы не пугать мужчину еще больше, Неро вздохнул и зашагал к нему. – Простите за них, сэр, думаю, они за мной. Ничего необычного не видели? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
– Чего я только здесь не видел, – отозвался священник без бравады, с тихой обреченностью. – Дурное место. Они с вами, значит? Тогда все в порядке. Плата будет у вас, как только покончите со всеми существами.

Неро кивнул:

– Я постучу, когда закончу.

Священник с явным облегчением кивнул и скрылся за тяжелой дверью. Неро отвернулся и зашагал к родственникам.

– Эй, Данте! Вы что здесь забыли?! – заорал он. – Это моя работа! И как вы, черт возьми, попали сюда раньше меня?  
– Была твоя, – поправил Данте и пнул ближайшего демона в его сторону. – Мы пришли на вечеринку!

Неро не глядя принял чучело на лезвие Алой Королевы, добавил мощного пинка и вогнал меч насквозь, вертикально в землю. С хлопком из распоротого мешка вырвался и растаял вонючий дым.

За спиной вдруг тонко засвистело: словно воздух рассекло полукруглым лезвием. Обернувшись, Неро едва успел отпрыгнуть от брошенного в него демона. За спиной вспыхнули спектральные крылья. Он поймал ими чучело, не дав тому коснуться земли, схватил и рванул в стороны. Треск – и снова дым.

Очередной «теннисный мячик» еще на шаг отстранил его от меча.

– Думаете, это смешно, придурки? – распаляясь, крикнул Неро и выхватил револьвер.

Он только и успевал следить, как Данте футбольными пинками посылает в него остатки мелочи, одно чучело за другим. Вергилий же со своей стороны швырял демонов голыми руками. На ум при виде подобного пришло непрошенное сравнение: заклинатель змей. Точно знает, где схватить, чтобы не укусили.

Как он вообще может делать это с настолько отрешенным видом?

Думать об этом не было времени. По крайней мере, в бою.

Когда демоны, наконец, закончились, Неро выдохнул и оперся руками о колени. Кровь кровью, но даже он, опытный охотник, запыхался. Без меча, лишь с револьвером да непокорными крыльями – еще бы, сразу четыре руки в бою так долго он еще не использовал! – он едва успевал атаковать и уклоняться. Благо, его хотя бы ни разу не задело.

Но отдышаться ему не дали. В воздухе вновь что-то просвистело:

– А теперь финальный босс! – и на него спикировал Данте с дьявольским мечом наперевес.

Неро ахнул, перекатом ушел в сторону, подскочил, схватил свой меч и встал в стойку.

– Ну, хватит! – рявкнул он. – Иди сюда, мы с моей Королевой надерем тебе задницу!  
– Ты мог схватить его в полете и дезориентировать, ударив головой о землю, например, – бесстрастно посоветовал Вергилий со своей стороны. – Это дало бы тебе преимущество, чтобы сразу закончить бой. Но тебе понадобился твой меч… – не договорив, он поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди, всем видом демонстрируя разочарование.  
– Да пошли вы оба в ад! – взорвался Неро. – Я вам обоим уже показал, чего стою, хватит меня учить! Я тут вообще-то работаю!  
– А мы вообще-то просто помочь хотели, чтоб ты освободился побыстрее, – Данте выпустил мгновенно исчезнувший меч и вольготно развалился на ближайшем надгробном постаменте. – Теперь же тебе ничего не мешает поехать с нами на тренировку? Я имею в виду, настоящую!

Помощники, чтоб их! Неро шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и сжал двумя пальцами переносицу. Одно слово: нелюди. Хотя даже это не оправдывает Данте. Он ведь рос среди людей.

– Вы теперь не отвяжетесь, я понял. Ладно!

Он вернул меч за спину и затопал к церкви, с каждым шагом помалу обретая контроль над собой. Постучал в ворота: звук эхом прокатился где-то внутри, точно в бочке. Вот черт, слишком сильно, что ли? Неро сжал пальцы в кулак и спрятал их за спину.

Спустя несколько тягучих мгновений наружу выглянул заказчик.

– Готово, – выдохнул Неро.

Тот кивнул, сунул ему пачку несвежих бумажек и скрылся внутри.

Внезапно рядом что-то полыхнуло красным. Данте, непонятно как в секунду оказавшийся рядом, куда энергичней Неро побил в ворота кулаком.

– Где здесь ближайшая безлюдная местность? – осведомился он, как только священник снова показался из-за тяжелой створки.

Заметив незнакомца, тот резко дернул дверь назад и притаился за неширокой щелью:

– Да везде кругом. На западе есть горы... А теперь прошу, уходите, – и сквозь эхо стука пробился звон: видимо, ворота на этот раз заперли на замок.

Данте постучал еще раз, но больше ему никто не открыл.

– Вот тебе и благодарность, – прокомментировал он. – А, ладно, по пути разберемся. Ты сегодня один? Или Нико с тобой?  
– Знал бы, что ты явишься, взял бы ее с собой, – парировал Неро. Смотреть, как оружейница вгоняет в неловкость того, кто с громадным удовольствием занимается тем же в отношении Неро, было бесценно. Жаль, что нечасто. С другой стороны, тогда Данте привык бы к ее подростковому обожанию, и прекрасные моменты ушли.  
– Смотри только, чтоб Кирие не приревновала тебя… к работе, – с удовольствием парировал Данте.  
– Нико мне как сестра, – чуть зардевшись, возразил Неро.

Данте захохотал.

– Вот теперь я бы на ее месте точно напрягся! У тебя своеобразное отношение к сестрам...

Кровь ударила в лицо. Неро стиснул кулаки, схватил Данте за шиворот рукой-крылом и швырнул лицом в ступеньки. Смех прервался. Данте сел, сплюнул в сторону – похоже, землю, а не зубы, жаль, – утер лицо и, усмехнувшись, выразительно подмигнул Вергилию.

Тот все это время стоял поодаль. В ответ – немного поднял подбородок, точно согласился.

Неужели сговорились над ним посмеяться? Да нет, не может быть. И все же...

– Что еще? – возмущенно спросил Неро, взглянув туда же.

Вергилий ответил ему таким снисходительным взглядом, что не отворачиваться показалось подвигом наравне с уничтожением Спасителя. Гнев схлынул, точно его и не было. В глазах закололо: Неро не решался даже моргнуть.

– Солнце садится, – ответил отец, наконец смягчив давление взгляда: морщинка меж бровей стала чуть менее глубокой. – Мы зря теряем время. Хватит дурачиться, нам пора.  
– А с чего вдруг? – все-таки решился спросить Неро. – Что-то случилось?  
– Для тренировок всегда должно быть время, – Вергилий прошел мимо него и направился к фургону. Данте – следом. И ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними, душа раздражение: с одной стороны, с этим трудно поспорить, но с другой – сколько можно командовать?

Неро привычно вскарабкался на место водителя, захлопнул дверь, повернулся – и застал странную сцену. Данте, распахнувший пассажирскую дверь, готов был уже впрыгнуть внутрь, но в последний миг Вергилий отдернул его за плечо и сел рядом с Неро сам.

Дядя вскинул раскрытые ладони, послушно отступил:

– Мог бы и словами попросить. Давно пора… – и полез назад.

Вергилий едва слышно хмыкнул, положил Ямато себе на колени и выпрямил спину, глядя в лобовое стекло. Широкая рукоять оказалась вблизи правого локтя Неро, и он ощутимо задел ее, когда включил передачу.

Он быстро взглянул на Вергилия – и встретил такой же, как собственный, чуть прищуренный взгляд. Ладонями в привычных глазу перчатках отец накрыл ножны, будто защищая меч.

Ну и зачем сел сюда, в таком случае? Найти повод для драки? Пообщаться ведь – вряд ли…

– Задевать буду часто, – предупредил Неро. – Не специально.

Вергилий слегка кивнул и все так же, молча, поставив Ямато между колен, сложил руки поверх рукояти. Бесстрастный взгляд вновь уставился в стекло и никуда кроме.

Неро кашлянул. С каждой секундой ему становилось все более неуютно. И Данте позади, как назло, молчал, хотя в эти минуты любая шутка от него пришлась бы кстати.

Да уж. Не этого он ждал, когда в детстве мечтал о собственной семье.

Неро вновь невольно покосился на Вергилия – и с удивлением опять поймал на себе его косой взгляд. Интересно? Что ж, пускай смотрит: требовать обратного попросту глупо.

– Ты уже пытался летать? – внезапно спросил Вергилий.  
– Конечно, пытался... Но это все так странно. – Неро пожал плечами и снова уставился на дорогу. Он сам еще точно не знал, куда они едут, но гул мотора и мелькание разметки успокаивали. – Мне постоянно кажется, что они как будто, ну, ненастоящие. У меня в голове не укладывается, что эти крылья могут поднять меня в воздух. Это противоречит и физике, и логике… Черт. В общем, это просто странно. Я пытался, но еще ни разу не смог взлететь.  
– Забудь об этом, – ответил Вергилий и, прежде чем Неро успел подумать, что тема крыльев закрыта, добавил: – В аду свои законы мира. Твоя сила родом оттуда, значит, такие мелочи тебя волновать не должны.  
– Зачем ты мне это говоришь?  
– Если есть крылья, нужно уметь летать. Мне тоже не помешает немного практики в новой форме, – полные губы тронула слабая улыбка.

Неро вскинул брови.

– Значит, драки сегодня не будет?  
– Действительно ли тебе нужно услышать ответ?

Неро не удержался и хихикнул. Странно, но ему стало немного легче.

– Ладно. Куда мы едем?  
– В горы. – Просто и бесхитростно.  
– В горы. Понял, – с иронией повторил Неро. – Очень подробно.

Вергилий промолчал: видимо, израсходовал всю дневную норму слов на сегодня.

Дальнейший путь прошел в тишине, но та уже не настолько стесняла, как прежде. Вскоре Неро въехал на серпантин, поднялся примерно на милю в гору и свернул наугад на узкую колею куда-то меж скал. Из-под колес взметнулась пыль песчаной дороги, хлынула в приоткрытое окно. Неро поморщился, сплюнул на улицу и поднял стекло.

Еще спустя минуту он остановился на обочине и вылез наружу, потягиваясь.

Место оказалось не только безлюдное, но еще и красивое. Сосны-мачты отбрасывали длинные синие тени на скалы из розоватой породы. В свете заходящего солнца слоистый камень казался оранжево-алым, точно спелое яблоко. Цветущие травы шелестели на слабом ветру. А шагах в двадцати навстречу закату земля заканчивалась отвесным обрывом.

Неро осторожно приблизился к краю и глянул вниз. Присвистнул:

– Там внизу камни. Хороший стимул полететь… – и вдруг ярко представил, как с грацией кирпича несется вниз, тщетно пытаясь загрести крыльями воздух. По спине пронеслись мурашки. Один из кошмаров, приснившихся всего раз в жизни, но въевшихся в память надолго. – Но я что-то передумал. Поеду домой. Меня Кирие ждет. Я ей нужен живым. Давайте в другой раз, окей?

Но, обернувшись, он обнаружил, что родственники взяли его в клещи. Ненавязчиво, шагах в пяти от него, но все-таки. Справа – Данте, слева – Вергилий.

А позади – обрыв.

– Хорошая птица вовремя выбрасывает своих птенцов из гнезда, – возразил Данте, шагая вперед. – Иначе они никогда не полетят.  
– То «пацан», то «птенец»! Ты неисправим, старик! Хватит, а?  
– Неро, ты полетишь, – сообщил Вергилий так спокойно, точно возвещал непреложную истину, вроде того, что небо голубое. – Страх смерти сделает все за тебя.

Как будто прочел его мысли по глазам. Но вот озвучил напрасно.

– Это не очень-то мотивирует! – сердито отозвался Неро, изо всех сил пряча страх.  
– Технически, падение тоже можно считать полетом… – протянул Данте.

Неро, не стерпев, попятился на полшага и сменил форму: а вдруг и вправду скинут? В падении времени уже не будет… кажется.

– Я не так хорошо регенерирую, как вы! – использовал он последний козырь.  
– Я тебя поймаю, пацан, если не справишься. Даю слово, – Данте осклабился. – Давай прыгай уже. Ты потомок могучего Спарды или девчонка, в конце концов?  
– Ты не будешь его ловить, – возразил Вергилий, и близнецы сделали еще по шагу, прижимая Неро к обрыву.

Еще одно неуловимое движение – и в две руки они столкнули его с уступа.

Выкрикнув нечто нецензурное, что даже сам не запомнил, Неро спиной вперед сорвался в пропасть. В ушах засвистело. Сердце подкатило к горлу, и холодом окатило все нутро.

Братья смотрели на него сверху, стремительно удаляясь.

Неимоверным усилием Неро перевернулся в воздухе и раскинул крылья, стремясь набрать в них побольше воздуха. Благо, в форме демона реакция растягивала каждую секунду едва ли не на десяток. Но увернуться от толчка все равно не успел. Ну еще бы. Нелюди.

Только бы взлететь – и он им как задаст! Иначе Кирие никогда не узнает, где он; так и останется лежать на камнях.

Кирие… ждет его домой.

Неро стиснул зубы и распростер руки в стороны, стремясь вынудить свои крылья сделать то же. Получилось! Точно планер, он заскользил по воздуху почти горизонтально. Скорость немного упала.

Он осторожно качнулся, поворачиваясь головой вверх, – и решительно оттолкнулся от воздуха: под крыльями, внезапно будто бы ставшими втрое шире, тот стал ощущаться как нечто упругое, точно батут. Неро с силой взмыл вертикально вверх, окутанный дымящейся аурой синей энергии, и оказался практически точно над родственниками. Он не мог зависнуть на месте, постоянно покачивался вверх-вниз, но уже то, что он держался в воздухе, радовало.

– Вы два придурка, вы знаете это? – крикнул он незнакомым голосом: прерывающимся, хриплым.  
– А ты разве не летал раньше? Я думал, тебе уже приходилось быстро убираться с Клипота! – крикнул Данте, задрав голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. – Классные крылья! Мне казалось, они были меньше!  
– Любопытно, – прокомментировал Вергилий, не так вызывающе, но весьма внимательно изучающий Неро со своей стороны. На губах его играла удивительно приятная улыбка. Как будто он и вправду чему-то рад. – Я предполагал что-то подобное.

Неро покачал головой и сосредоточился на земле впереди и внизу. Ощущение тела, практически безвольно висящего на крыльях, точно прикованного к каркасу воздушного змея, было не из самых приятных. Он качнул крыльями: раз, другой… Позволил воздуху просочиться сквозь перья – и упал на колени и руки, столкнувшись с землей. В следующий миг форма демона покинула его с тихим треском магических искр.

Подняв голову, он увидел руку в потрепанной перчатке и край темно-синего рукава.

Вергилий? Серьезно?

Неро секунду смотрел на предложенную руку, сравнивая чувство собственного достоинства и дрожь в ногах. Последнее победило, и он позволил себе принять помощь. Выпрямился, выдохнул; отряхнул колени, поглядел по сторонам. 

– Я рад, что никто из вас не учил меня плавать, – пошутил он, понемногу приходя в себя. – Это были бы те еще ощущения.  
– Это выглядело жалко, – осадил его Вергилий в привычной безжалостной манере.  
– Я же говорил, что еще не летал! Что, скинете еще раз?  
– Мы делаем это не потому, что нам хочется посмеяться, пацан. Тебе это пригодится, – пояснил Данте, подходя ближе. – Извини, что методы немного жесткие. Какие есть.  
– Мы все сейчас в мире людей, Неро. И это уже милосердие, – продолжил Вергилий почти без паузы. – Свое обучение я проходил в аду. – Его голос стал тверже, речь замедлилась; он нахмурился, будто пряча потяжелевший взгляд, но упрямо продолжил: – Чтобы покинуть ад, мне пришлось разыскать осколок… Ямато. Без своего меча я мог полагаться только на внутренние силы. А все демоны кругом жаждали моей плоти и крови. Они раз за разом вынуждали меня падать в пропасть. Но я не сдавался, никогда. Ты тоже в любой момент можешь лишиться своего оружия, Неро. И тогда тебя никто не пощадит.

Неро покивал, хотя представлять, как он останется безоружным, не хотелось совершенно. Уже случалось. Отвратительно.

– Я помню, еще ты создавал двойника. Тоже оттуда?  
– Да. Порой это было необходимо, – Вергилий провел рукой по лбу и волосам, а когда отнял, глаза его вновь стали леденяще спокойными: – Но, для начала, ты научишься просто летать.  
– Надеюсь, все же обойдемся без ада? – попытался отшутиться Неро, но осекся посреди смешка. Отец посмотрел на него так невозмутимо и прямо, что стало ясно без слов: и в ад закинет, если придется. Да уж... Своеобразная у полудемонов родительская забота: выживи и стань сильнее либо умри, потому что слаб.

Вергилий внезапно прикрыл глаза, и мгновенно вспыхнувшая печать охватила его тысячами синих искр. Прилипая и тая, они сформировали непроницаемую броню: чешую, рога, две пары крыльев и хвост. Затем грянула вспышка – и неощутимая, но яркая голубоватая волна прокатилась по окрестностям, точно круг по воде.

– За мной, – гулко промолвил он и, оттолкнувшись, довольно легко поднялся в воздух. Впрочем, не идеально: волнообразное покачивание длинного хвоста явственно сбивало его с прямого курса.

Что ж, никто не идеален. Главное, не говорить вслух – пока не захочется очередной драки.

Неро усмехнулся, вновь призвал свою форму демона и, глуповато подпрыгнув, полетел следом.


	8. ...на прогулке в аду

Демоны всегда любили заглядывать в окрестности Фортуны – даже если не учитывать катастрофическое вторжение несколько лет назад. Орден Меча явно существовал здесь не только ради безумного заговора. Неро готов был поставить свое оружие, что за то время, пока он был единоличным защитником города, на Фортуну нападали чаще, чем Данте выкосил демонов за всю свою жизнь. Что-то манило их сюда. Неро понятия не имел что – или кто. Ну, не хотел об этом думать.

Но то, что творилось у города последние два дня, выходило за всякие рамки разумного и допустимого.

Кровь демонов и ошметки их плоти не спешили распадаться в ничто и толстым слоем устилали пустую брусчатую аллею. И, тем не менее, безмозглые, ведомые лишь разрушительным инстинктом, все новые твари валили навстречу Неро.

За его спиной аллея кончалась, и открывался свободный путь в населенный жителями город. А это значит – ни шагу назад.

– Да сколько можно?! – в пустоту вопросил Неро, к сотому на сегодня демону растерявший всякое желание паясничать. Несмотря на всецело пробужденную вторую сущность, регенерировал он не мгновенно, и кровью из руки, покрытой сеткой царапин, заливало рукоять меча. От этого та скользила, проворачивалась и однажды едва не выпала от удара. Благо, для подстраховки за плечами бушевали спектральные крылья...  
– Тебе уже надоело? А я только устроилась поудобнее! – вдруг услышал он в ответ. Неро широким круговым движением спихнул нападающих в кучу и обернулся.

На крыше ближайшего дома вольготно устроилась Нико. В одной руке она держала сверкающую на солнце банку пива, в другой – что-то похожее на рупор. Скорее всего, скрученную газету.

– Подкинуть пару моих великолепных протезов? Тяжко тебе приходится, я гляжу! – с издевательским весельем продолжила она и отхлебнула из банки. От резкого движения сверкнули стекла очков.

Неро вспыхнул, но отвлечься себе не позволил – только крикнул, с яростью вбивая в брусчатку очередного шустрого ящера:

– Заткнись, Нико!  
– А может, дядюшку тебе подкинуть? Он тоже ничего!

Неро не ответил: сберег дыхание. Демоны все не кончались, и ситуация начала казаться по-настоящему серьезной. Порой ему удавалось урвать передышку, но откуда-то спереди, из леса, что расстилался практически сразу за одними из ворот города, опять начинала валить новая волна.

– Нико! Ты наверху! – крикнул он, рубя фразы дыханием. – Что видно в лесу?

Услышать ответ не успел: поскользнулся, рухнул на камни, и над головой сомкнулись вонючие копошащиеся туши. Что-то больно впилось в плечо. Неро яростно закричал и устремился назад, к воздуху, помогая себе руками-крыльями. Меч и револьвер выпали из скользких ладоней и потерялись где-то внизу.

Тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно – впервые за долгое время.

– Нико! – вынырнув, крикнул он. – Вызывай Данте!

Грудь и спину сдавило, и он с хрипом провалился обратно, злясь на себя за слабость. Но лучше выжить, чем гордо сдохнуть в одиночку и позволить демонам заполнить город. Снова.

Хватит игр! У него еще есть козырь в рукаве!

Неро стиснул зубы, сберегая последний воздух, не пронизанный вонью. Позволил ярости наполнить его до краев, загнать человечность куда-то в кладовку души – и принял форму демона.

Дело сразу пошло легче. Прокусить чешую было не в пример сложнее, чем одежду и кожу, раны стали затягиваться, а реакция и сила повысились – до того, что он разметал ближайших демонов голыми руками. Неплохо. Но меч, как у Данте, который можно призвать, был бы сейчас очень к месту...

К моменту, как ему удалось разыскать оружие, заряд демонической силы иссяк, и он вернулся к человеческой форме. Тошнотворная вонь вновь ударила в нос, лишая ориентации в пространстве. Изо всех сил – а форма демона помогла немного восстановиться, – Неро рванулся прочь, силясь разорвать дистанцию хоть на пару мгновений.

Наконец, он вновь увидел солнце – и фиолетово-черный разрез поперек пронизанного светом городского пейзажа.

Братья явились по зову оба, буквально в дюжине шагов от него.

Неро невольно задался вопросом: а не их ли такие визиты спровоцировали нынешний непрекращающийся поток демонов? Несчастная печать Спарды от подобного обращения уже, должно быть, похожа на поеденную молью занавеску. Хотя, демоны и раньше любили Фортуну. Не факт, что вина Ямато. Но поразмыслить стоит.

Потом, когда это безумие закончится.

Почуяв новую добычу, демоны замешкались. Неро поспешно отступил ближе к родне. Несколько демонов бросились за ним, но Данте материализовал меч и одним взмахом располовинил ближайшее к нему существо. Вергилий даже не шевельнулся, но у плеча возник призывной клинок, завис, блестя синим, а спустя миг пришпилил другого демона к земле у его ног.

Это была даже не разминка: они просто не позволили коснуться себя. Час назад Неро держал дистанцию так же легко. А сейчас – весь в грязи и крови, похожий на половую тряпку, едва стоящий на дрожащих ногах… Тьфу, стыдно.

– Что, не хотите пачкаться? – бросил он, дразня и их, и себя для продолжения драки.

Демоны, сориентировавшись, вновь всем скопом полезли в атаку, и ему пришлось отступать вплотную к братьям. Но на широкие дуговые удары сил больше не было. Более того, тело норовило рвануться следом за потяжелевшим мечом. Поэтому Неро ограничивался колющими выпадами и ждал одного: когда родственники соизволят вмешаться.

Данте шагнул вперед, поравнялся с ним и широко махнул мечом, обозначая границу. Следом воздух рассекло частоколом синих линий-разрезов. Вергилий щелкнул цубой Ямато и опустил руку так же ненавязчиво, как и прежде. Впрочем, взгляды обоих стали острыми, цепкими. Тела напряглись, готовые сорваться с места в любую секунду.

– Грязнее тебя мне все равно не стать, – беззаботно ответил Данте. – Но чтобы ты просил о помощи – впервые слышу! Тут же примчался! Даже Вергилий захотел посмотреть, что за конец света случился, а он ни при чем!  
– Большой разрыв, – уточнил Вергилий, проигнорировав шпильку. – Я чувствую источник там, впереди, – подбородок вздернулся, прищуренный взгляд указал в сторону распахнутых ворот. – Неро. Можешь отправиться с нами или остаться здесь.  
– Оставайся, ты едва на ногах стоишь! – поддел Данте.  
– Тебе напомнить, кто крепче стоит на ногах?! – вспыхнул Неро.

Он крепче стиснул рукоять меча, на который в последние минуты опирался между атаками, сам того не осознавая, – и заметил, как взгляд Вергилия скользнул по клинку сверху вниз. Изучающий, внимательный… а затем Вергилий поджал губы.

– Ты и твой меч. Вы близки к своему пределу.

Неро взглянул на Алую Королеву – и так и застыл. Кровь и ошметки плоти стекли вниз, и его взгляду открылся клинок. Металл по линии заточки пестрел зазубринами, а по краю обуха шла, петляя, извитая трещина.

Всего лишь сталь. Закаленная, хорошего качества, прекрасной ковки… но всего лишь сталь.

– Вот черт… – уронил он. Поднял глаза – и успел увидеть удаляющиеся спины. Братья устремились сквозь демонов, уничтожая всех на своем пути, не упуская ни единого.

Неро сплюнул в чернеющую демоническую грязь под ногами и сунул меч за спину. Пойти с ними хотелось, но разбить собственное оружие и вновь услышать про «мертвый груз» – нет. Да и тело протестовало против не в меру воинственного духа, требуя хоть минуточку передохнуть.

Ох. И как с этим бороться?

А надо ли?

Все-таки, в нем всего четвертинка буйного драчливого демона. А вот человек – любой – больше всего на свете любит отдых. А главное, получает от него удовольствие.

Неро медленно шагнул вбок. Под ботинками хлюпнуло. Правый бок отозвался фантомным дискомфортом, напоминая о падении и слое тошнотворной грязи на куртке. Неро бросил взгляд себе под ноги, держа руку на револьвере – мало ли, вдруг эти двое кого-то упустят, – и внезапно что-то блестящее словно царапнуло глаз.

Обломок оружия?

Он вздохнул, присел и поднял это нечто. Оказалось – металлический осколок почти правильной треугольной формы. Сперва на ум пришло, что это – от Алой Королевы (по спине пробежал противный холодок: всё еще хуже, чем он полагал?). Но, как только Неро протер осколок от грязи, его взору предстал характерный крапчато-витой узор дамаска, а по острому краю – белесоватый след особой закалки. Очень прочный, очень твердый тип стали. Прекрасно держит заточку. Амортизирует удары. Но при определенной силе и направлении удара не гнется, а разлетается вдребезги.

Так. Спокойно, по порядку. Осколок дамасской стали, найденный в демонической требухе, с узором, напоминающим таковой на…

– Ямато, – пробормотал Неро вслух и аккуратно сжал пальцы.

Вот как демоны попали сюда.

На пробу Неро взмахнул рукой с осколком, но ожидаемо ничего не произошло. Разве что, металл приятно согрел ему ладонь.

Хотя, он и не желал, чтобы у него получилось. Если такая мелочь и впрямь способна разрезать границу между мирами демонов и людей, то лучше ее не беспокоить. Демонов ему на сегодня уже достаточно. Неро нашел себе лавочку почище, взобрался на нее с ногами и принялся ждать, периодически разглядывая находку.

Близнецы вернулись довольно скоро, немного испачканные, но вполне удовлетворенные. Неро даже со скамьи соскочить не успел, их заметив: так быстро они оказались рядом. Выходит, совсем не устали.

Вергилий зорко заметил, что у него в руке, приблизился и протянул раскрытую ладонь:

– Будет лучше, если ты отдашь осколок мне, – он заявил об этом спокойно, но тоном, не терпящим возражений. Выбор без выбора. – Для безопасности Фортуны нужно собрать их все.

Неро кивнул и вложил осколок в его руку. Вергилию явно виднее, что с этим делать. У него – целая Ямато, а она куда мощнее жалкого кусочка.

– Согласен. Но я больше не нашел, только один.  
– Не здесь. В аду.

Что ж, иного и ждать не стоило. Снова отчаливают невесть на сколько. Скучно им на земле, особенно, отцу. Это заметно.

Неро быстро взглянул на Данте, ожидая объяснений. Тот ухмыльнулся и одним махом запрыгнул на скамейку рядом с Неро, только плащ взметнулся яркой волной:

– Я останусь здесь, а ты пойдешь с Вергилием. Тебе надо отдохнуть, Неро!

Что-что?

– Отдохнуть? В аду? – Неро до боли во лбу изогнул брови, изо всех сил стараясь не спихнуть дядю со скамейки. – Старик, ты трезвый?

Данте энергично покивал:

– Я о тебе забочусь, вообще-то! Если ты останешься тут один, очередная делегация из ада отгрызет тебе голову. Ты израсходовал много сил, ты даже не наполовину демон, а отсидеться дома тебе совесть не позволит. Поэтому тебе надо на время убраться отсюда. А за твоей Кирие я присмотрю.  
– Это всё еще не объясняет, зачем ты хочешь отправить меня в ад.  
– Затем, что, когда Вергилий в последний раз отправился туда один, он разбил свой обожаемый меч... – тут Данте запнулся, но ненадолго: – И на этот раз ему жизненно необходим кто-то, кто удержит его от необдуманных поступков.  
– И это, по-твоему, я?  
– Конечно, ты!

Неро скептически покосился на Вергилия.

– В мире демонов ты восстановишься быстрее. По праву крови, – кратко подтвердил тот.  
– Правильно, и твоему ребенку давно пора взглянуть на историческую родину! Там, конечно, не курорт, но посетить разок стоит. Просто, чтобы знать, от чего отказываешься. Ну, хорошей вам семейной прогулки! – Данте сложил вместе два пальца и качнул ими у виска, прощаясь.

Всё, значит, решили и даже его не спросили! 

Неро вспыхнул и, соскочив со скамьи, шумно разбрызгал ботинками грязь:

– Ты что о себе возомнил, Данте? Думаешь, с людьми так разговаривают? Неудивительно, что с тобой только Триш и общается!  
– Ты не совсем человек. Ты из семьи Спарды, если не забыл.  
– Я вырос как человек! И, по моим меркам, вы оба в крайней степени ненормальные!

Тут же вспомнив о Вергилии, Неро обернулся к нему, переводя дух, но, как и всегда, буквально врезался в снисходительно-холодный взгляд.

Вергилий приподнял руку с Ямато и спросил, глядя на него в упор:

– Неро, ты закончил? Готов идти?

Неро шумно выдохнул, но сдержался: сквозь взрывное ребячество неожиданно пробилась крупица здравомыслия. Он замер и приподнял брови, быстро размышляя. Если бы Вергилий хотел уйти один, он бы бесшумно скрылся, пока они с Данте выясняют отношения. Значит, Данте не навязывает его брату, как… да, да, как балласт. Решение взять его с собой Вергилием было одобрено.

Это интересно. Но и немного страшно, если честно, оставаться наедине с не вполне здоровым ментально не-человеком на недружелюбной территории.

Хотя… когда он в последний раз не принимал вызов?

– Данте. Хоть волос упадет с головы Кирие – раскатаю тебя по Фортуне, – пригрозил Неро, но лишь потому, что не смог пересилить себя и попрощаться нормально. Шутки Данте одновременно и забавляли его, и приводили в ярость.

– Не беспокойся, – внезапно растеряв всю наносную придурковатость, ответил дядя. – С Кирие не случится ничего плохого. Удачи, Неро. Присматривай за отцом.

Вергилий отступил на пару шагов и открыл портал. Неро приблизился, в неуверенности остановился – и заметил слабый ободряющий кивок Вергилия: мол, вперед.

Он набрал воздуха в легкие, зажмурился – и шагнул в портал. Вергилий – за ним.

Ощущение падения пробрало до костей. Неро машинально выставил перед собой руки, поморщился – но с удивлением ощутил стопами твердую опору. Выдохнул. Вдохнул – и невозможно сухой, неожиданно прохладный воздух оцарапал ему горло.

Он открыл глаза и увидел кругом незнакомый пейзаж. Красноватый, недружелюбный, освещенный неясным источником. Точно в пустыне во время затмения все дюны разом окаменели и замерли пиками и волнами, за любой из которых может таиться враг. Само это место дышало враждебностью всего ко всему, буквально созданное для бесконечных сражений. Неро ощутил себя одиноким и крошечным, как в последнем бою перед Спасителем. Но с одним важным отличием: здесь всё только начинается.

Словом, ад представлялся ему не таким… Но силы здесь определенно прибавлялось.

Неро повел лопатками, разминая напряженную спину, и выпустил крылья. Те раскинулись легко, воздушно, совершенно без усилий. 

Рядом раздался короткий недовольный вздох. Вергилий, точно.

– Ну, и что мы здесь делаем на самом деле? – поинтересовался Неро, поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Мне нужно собрать осколки Ямато. А тебе нужно новое оружие.  
– А у тебя здесь есть знакомые, которые его делают?

Пересушенный воздух без эха проглотил шутку. Неро смутился и вообще пожалел, что попытался. Только не с Вергилием. Казалось, старший из близнецов не просто не понимает шуток, но еще и обижается на них. Хотя при Неро он всякий раз выглядел настолько одинаково, что его внутреннему миру можно было приписать любые эмоции. Все равно правду не узнать. Это уже не Ви, который прямо говорил, что чувствует, у которого всё на лице было написано...

Но на этот раз Вергилий отреагировал живее, чем обычно:

– Есть. Но они не «делают» его, как ты выразился. – Слабая усмешка, едва заметная, и снова – невозмутимый вид, размеренный тон: – Одолев сильного демона, ты вынудишь его служить тебе. Так появляется демоническое оружие. Оно надежнее любой стали, но только если ты достаточно силен, чтобы владеть им.

К концу фразы в ровном тоне явственно проступили наставнические нотки. Впрочем, Неро был не против: Вергилий не пытался командовать им, как Данте, и потому воспринимался спокойнее. В целом, отец держался на изрядном расстоянии, как бы признавая за собой вину – за всё. Тем интереснее было общаться с ним, когда он решался шагнуть навстречу.

– Ладно. Как это сделать?  
– Доказать, что ты сильнее, – лаконично отозвался Вергилий, зачем-то оборачиваясь. Правая рука чуть приподнялась, готовая схватить рукоять и обнажить Ямато. – Приготовься. Они почуяли нашу кровь.  
– «Они»? – уточнил Неро, и, как по заказу, спустя мгновение из-за ближайшего хребта им навстречу высыпала темная шевелящаяся масса.

Низшие демоны походили на уже знакомых эмпуз. Навскидку – не меньше полусотни. А вот сопровождающее их… Помимо воли Неро передернул плечами. Сколопендр он не любил никогда. А тут – как минимум пятиметровая, бронированная щетинистым хитином, с косматой, точно львиной головой и десятком пар красных глаз. В каждой из четырех верхних лап демоническая гадость держала по мечу неприятного графитового цвета.

– С-с-с-спар-р-рда-а, – исторгла она из клыкастой пасти, капая вязкой слюной. Голос у нее оказался довольно тонкий, почти писклявый, с шипящими и свистящими нотками. Словом, мерзкий. На глаза навернулись слезы.

Опять Спарда! Когда уже демоны начнут проклинать их троих по именам, лично?! Неужели до сих пор не заслужили?

Неро поморщился и выхватил меч, надеясь, что еще одну драку тот переживет. Крылья взметнулись, ощетинились когтями. В груди с готовностью свернулось чувство злого азарта, запускающее трансформацию. Здесь, в аду, доступ к демонической форме ощущался куда полнее: точно сняли загораживающее мутноватое стекло. Только позволь – и кожа обрастет чешуей, зубы и ногти обретут бритвенную остроту, а мир остановится, позволяя нанести по врагу столько ударов, сколько хватит сил.

– Немного ошибся, урод! Меня зовут Неро, и даже меня достаточно, чтобы надрать тебе задницу!  
– Жалкое с-с-сущес-с-ство! – затряслась от злобы львиная пасть. – Твои с-с-силы ничтожны! Твоя кровь нас-с-сытит меня, а кос-с-сти украс-с-сят броню!

Неро в ответ презрительно засвистел, передразнивая демона с музыкальной точностью. Тот, как и все без исключения самовлюбленные твари ада, насмешки не стерпел и бросился в бой.

Неро глубоко вдохнул – и ощутил привычную свободу от страха. По правде сказать, он боялся многих вещей: перепутать имена фортунских детишек, потерять ключи от дома, вновь оказаться в больнице... лишиться Кирие. Но демоны никогда его не пугали. Даже наоборот. При встречах с ними что-то трепетало внутри, что-то неистовое, сильное и горячее, как жидкое пламя по венам. Конечно, кровь Спарды, которого здесь так ненавидят. Из-за нее Неро жаждал помериться силами с каждым демоном – и знал куда глубже, чем в сознании: он сильнее их всех.

Он легко ушел от атаки и, оказавшись позади, спектральной рукой схватил демона за загривок. Подскочил – и обрушился сверху со всей силой Алой Королевы. Попутно огляделся: где Вергилий?

Тот уже скрылся из виду в гуще низших существ. Только синие сполохи давали понять, где он сейчас.

Что ж, неважно (хотя в глубине души хотелось, чтобы тот наблюдал, как его сын побеждает демонов!). Удар, другой, третий! Неро бил и выискивал взглядом слабые места. Демон верещал и пытался извернуться. Мечи сверкали в лапах стремительно, как лучи света.

Приземлившись после серии атак, Неро неожиданно закачался. Прижал руку к груди, задержал вдох. Запыхался? Так быстро? Видимо, это всё воздух. Быть человеком здесь тяжело. 

На него упала тень.

Неро глянул вверх, чертыхнулся и откатился вбок. Спустя секунду на землю обрушилась здоровенная бронированная туша. Земля под ногами задрожала. Неро закашлялся от пыли и куда легче обычного сменил форму на демоническую.

Теперь-то этому уроду мало не…

Щелчок. Пронзительный свист – и ударом хвоста его сбило с ног, протащило по земле. В груди хрустнуло сразу с пяток ребер.

Обманный маневр? Хитро! Но больно. Неро оскалился, подскочил, сунул меч за спину и вцепился крыльями демону в ближайшую лапу, а когтями на руках и ногах – в гриву. Потянул, дернул… В груди кольнуло, ослепило болью. Но меч вырвать удалось. Попутно оказалось, что он рос прямо из лапы: оттуда хлынула вонючая кровь.

Демон взревел и засучил оставшимися лапами с мечами-когтями. Неро рванулся прочь, но уклониться не успел: один из ударов пришелся поперек правого предплечья.

Неро закричал. Не будь он в демонической форме, с рукой вновь пришлось бы попрощаться. Но ему повезло: скользнув по чешуе, клинок немного изменил угол атаки и не смог перерубить кость. Из раны брызнула кровь. Пара капель – он это явно заметил – упали на морду демону… и что-то с ним сделали. Как будто его обожгло, раззадорило – и при этом дезориентировало. Движения стали резче, но куда беспорядочней.

Это шанс!

Неро выхватил меч и бросился в атаку. Он бил яростно, изо всех сил, уже не заботясь о том, выдержит ли Королева; он готов был продолжать голыми руками, в случае чего, только бы успеть до момента, как демоническая форма истощит свой ресурс. Боль едва ощущалась за пеленой адреналина, но отнимала энергию быстрее, чем ожидалось. Должно быть, раны серьезные.

Ничего, не смертельные. В отличие от этого урода совсем скоро...

Демоническая форма слетела с него снопом искр. Боль сразу стала ярче. Неро глотнул воздух ртом, закусил губу, вновь замахнулся мечом… но демон уже почти не шевелился. Разбитый хитин истекал блестящей желтоватой жижей. По меньшей мере, половина глаз зияла круглыми провалами.

Он приподнялся на остатках лап, мотнул потяжелевшей головой – и выдохнул:

– Ты с-с-силен, кровь С-с-спарды! Так владей мной! А когда я наберус-с-сь с-с-сил, мы с-с-сраз-з-зимс-с-ся с-с-снова!

Искореженное тело залило лиловым светом, как огнем; оно сжалось и в пару мгновений обратилось в энергию. Светящийся шар подлетел к Неро – и превратился в длинный, угрожающего вида сверкающий меч.

Неро тупо взглянул на него и опустился на колено. Адский воздух и без того не радовал, а уж когда у тебя смято пол-грудной клетки, простое дыхание и вовсе превращается в испытание силы духа. В ушах звенело… но больше ничего. Ни звука демонов. Значит, Вергилий покончил со всеми остальными.

Точно услышав свое имя, тот как раз подошел, наклонился и поднял с земли очередной осколок Ямато. Видимо, выпал из лап демона. Значит, этот собирался ввалиться в Фортуну тоже?..

– И куда он делся? – обронил Неро, глядя на Вергилия.  
– Я з-з-здес-с-сь! – прошипели откуда-то изнутри меча.

Точно. Чего это он, в самом деле...

– Молчи там, ты, – выдохнул Неро и позволил мечу уткнуться острием в землю.

Его накрыло волной тошнотворной слабости. Казалось, еще немного – и он потеряет сознание. Неро закрыл глаза и часто задышал, слушая шум воздуха в горле. Ощущение было знакомым: немного перетерпеть, и станет полегче.

Рядом зашелестела ткань. В лицо хлынул знакомый теплый запах. Похоже пахло от Данте, когда он не забывал принимать душ и стирать одежду. В остальные дни от него несло, в лучшем случае, потом, а в худшем – давно умершими демонами.

А это? Запах… крови Спарды, что ли?..

Кто-то – конечно, Вергилий, кто же еще? – внезапно обнял его и прижал к себе.

Стоп, что?

– Что ты делаешь?.. – хотелось сказать больше, но сил на это не было. По ощущениям, половина грудной клетки была всмятку, а правая рука, судя по глубине раны, была близка к тому, чтобы снова отделиться от хозяина.  
– Сиди спокойно. Скоро станет легче, – возразил Вергилий.

Неро попытался опять возмутиться, но безуспешно: лишился голоса от резкой боли. В голове при этом стоял большой знак вопроса. Что происходит? С чего вдруг?.. А потом он ощутил… это. Как будто тепло Вергилия переходило к нему, но не перетекая, а будто бы заряжая его собственное, при этом не угасая.

Голос отца – сейчас это слово всплыло удивительно легко, само по себе, – зазвучал рядом с ухом:

– Ты наверняка замечал, что демоны предпочитают нападать группами. Это базовый инстинкт выживания. В организованной группе демоны усиливают друг друга своей энергией. Их становится сложнее победить.

Неро хмыкнул, насколько хватило огрызка безболезненного вдоха.

– Выходит, даже демоны... вместе сильнее? – Вдох-выдох-вдох, продолжить мысль: – Люди… любят так говорить про себя.  
– Мы не люди, Неро. – Но, помедлив, Вергилий все же добавил более мягкое: – Не полностью.

Неро вздохнул и молча уткнулся лбом отцу в плечо, не в силах сопротивляться теплу, которое куда скорее обычного, собственного, исцеляло раны и заживляло переломы. Обнял менее раненой рукой в ответ. Стало очень спокойно.

А ведь не будь они в аду, где всё против них, отец никогда бы так не сделал...

Хотя откуда знать теперь?

Спустя неопределенное количество времени Вергилий отпустил его – и сразу выпрямился и шагнул назад, полностью разрывая контакт. Поправил одежду, волосы – и точно ничего и не было.

Неро вздохнул, размялся и ощупал пострадавшие кости. Похоже, всё срослось правильно…

Он взглянул на свой новый меч. Разглядел как следует. Длинный, не меньше четырех футов, но удивительно легкий, он был заточен только с одной стороны; нижнюю треть клинка украшало четыре узких зазубрины, заточенных по всей внутренней плоскости. Обух покрывали выпуклые повторяющиеся узоры, напоминающие хитин сколопендры. Широкая угловатая гарда была призвана защищать руку от скользящих ударов. 

Демон. Стал мечом. Его собственным.

Круто!

– Значит, демоны могут превращаться в оружие, – проверяя баланс, как бы невзначай бросил Неро. – А что насчет фамильяров? Они могли бы?  
– Они были частью моей демонической силы. Думаю, да, могли бы.

Неро с интересом поднял глаза:

– Твоей силы – и ты все равно отделил их от себя?

Голос Вергилия стал намного жестче:

– Я не хотел владеть этой частью. Она мешала мне идти дальше. Как видишь, я добился своего.

Продолжать эту тему он явно не собирался. Неро вздохнул и сунул меч за плечи.

– Дальше, да?

Их взгляды встретились, и Неро показалось, что цвет его глаз не такой холодный, как прежде. И, кажется, он уже когда-то такое видел… В их первую настоящую встречу лицом к лицу у Вергилия тоже были странные, теплые зеленоватые радужки. Но потом, всякий раз, как с ним рядом был Данте, они точно подергивались инеевой пленкой.

Что ж, Данте раздражает даже собственного брата, хотя это неудивительно.

Вергилий кивнул и зашагал вперед.

– Спасибо, – уронил Неро, бодро нагоняя отца. – В смысле, серьезно, спасибо! За всё. По части регенерации до вас с Данте мне далеко.  
– Мне это известно, – невозмутимо ответил тот, ни на дюйм не повернув головы в его сторону.

Обиделся, что ли, на вопросы? Да как его понять, если не расспрашивать?

Неро откашлялся и стиснул кулаки.

– Так. Я, вроде, понял. Послушай. Ты и я, может, и не совсем люди, но у людей есть хорошая традиция – проводить время с семьей просто так, потому что хочется. Заходить в гости не только чтобы узнать, не сожрали ли демоны твоих знакомых, и обнимать не только чтобы кто-то перестал истекать кровью! Понимаешь, так можно! – «И мне бы хотелось этого. Нормальной семьи», – но это Неро уже не решился произнести.

Вергилий остановился. Помедлил – и обернулся к нему:

– Я знаю.  
– Да? Что-то я не заметил! – Неро хлопнул себя по коленям, едва не зарычал от злости и смял в пальцах ткань штанов на бедрах. Нитки затрещали, и он, опомнившись, разжал кулаки. И тут же сжал снова: каменное лицо напротив так и просило хорошего удара. Но он сдержался, хотя бы в благодарность за «лечение».  
– Неро, – терпеливо позвал Вергилий. – Мы сейчас в аду, потому что я позвал тебя с собой.  
– Чтоб собрать все осколки Ямато, если быть точным.

Вергилий дернул уголком губ. Мимолетная улыбка получилась неприятной, скорбной:

– Клинок превратился в стальной дождь. Часть лезвия рассыпалась пылью и ушла в землю. Остальное демоны растащили во все уголки ада. Мы не сможем собрать все части Ямато, какой она была прежде. Что-то навсегда останется в аду.  
– И что?

Они смотрели друг на друга в упор одну долгую секунду.

– Ты провел слишком много времени, общаясь с моим глуповатым братом, – сквозь холод в голосе Вергилия пробилось раздражение. Короткие брови дернулись навстречу друг другу: – Надеюсь, это еще можно исправить. Идем дальше.

Неро так и остался стоять, глядя ему вслед.

Ямато невозможно собрать, как было. Значит, их миссия бессмысленна.

Или...

Так это такая отцовская прогулка с сыном?

Значит, Данте вовсе не пошутил?

***

Несмотря на способности к регенерации, Неро, в конце концов, потребовался отдых. Причем куда более притязательный, чем ему, Вергилию. Если сам он мог бы восстановить силы, просто посидев где-то в укрытии, подремав с открытыми глазами с полчаса, то его сыну требовалось больше. Как минимум, настоящий сон. И это не могли отменить даже объятия демонической энергии. А позволить Неро спать в аду не мог уже сам Вергилий. Что-то в нем противилось даже просто подобной мысли.

– Мы возвращаемся, – наконец, сжалился он и тут же, не расходясь словами с делом, открыл портал.  
– В чем дело? Мы разве уже устали? – попытался подначить его Неро, но тут же зевнул до щелчка в челюстях и смущенно отвел взгляд.

Вергилий не стал комментировать и проследовал за сыном в разрыв между мирами. Они разминулись всего на пару секунд – но, выйдя из портала с другой стороны, он застал картину встречи в самом разгаре. Кирие буквально висела на шее у Неро, что-то экспрессивно, хоть и вполголоса втолковывая. Неро держал ее обеими руками, но и сам при этом покачивался, в любой момент грозя упасть навзничь. Впрочем, здесь уже безопасно. Справится.

Данте сидел тут же, за столом в гостиной, без плаща, и разглядывал с фортунскими детьми какую-то книгу, водя пальцем по страницам. Мельком взглянув на брата, он кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.

Вергилий обошел Неро и Кирие – внутри при этом на секунду что-то сжалось, его никто и никогда так не встречал, – сел с другой стороны столешницы и высыпал на нее собранные осколки. Всего им с Неро удалось собрать около дюжины. Самый крупный – с половину ладони, самый маленький – с ноготь мизинца.

Он занес руки над осколками и сосредоточился. А когда убрал их – на столе оказался короткий, с ладонь длиной, кинжал-танто в темных ножнах, с характерной рукоятью.

Он придирчиво осмотрел клинок. Всё, как и ожидалось. Сунул обратно в ножны, заткнул за ремень штанов и вновь взялся за Ямато. Огляделся. Казалось, никто и не обратил внимания, что он делает, хоть он и не скрывался.

Казалось, он здесь лишний. Но он и не навязывался. Ему прекрасно и одному. Он…

– Стой, – сказал Неро. – Ты говорил, что знаешь, зачем люди собираются вместе.

Вергилий поднял на него глаза, но руку с рукояти не убрал.

– Я не человек.

Неро зевнул и вздохнул. Получилось почти одновременно и очень веско.

– Я сейчас вырублюсь. Никуда не уходи.  
– Полагаю, колыбельная тебе не понадобится? Тогда зачем мне оставаться?

Данте заржал. Неро поморщился от резкого звука.

– Мне так спокойнее. И еще, я хотел расспросить тебя про это, про меч. И про то… – он кивнул в сторону танто. Протер глаза. – Кирие, не тяни меня. Я спать буду прямо здесь. Почую, если они уйдут…

Неро плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло, откинул голову назад и буквально спустя пару вдохов размеренно засопел. Кирие покачала головой и вышла из комнаты – чтобы сразу же вернуться с пледом и накрыть его.

Вергилий ощутил на себе сразу два настороженных взгляда.

– Так. Что там у вас было в аду? – полюбопытствовал Данте.  
– Ничего такого, чего не было у нас, – возразил Вергилий, тут же вспомнив, как он и Данте подолгу держались друг за друга, даже дыша в унисон, чтоб не тревожить чужие раны. Только так и выжили. Подумать только, он поступил с сыном так же. И как только тот не пронзил его свежеполученным мечом? Загадка. Ведь относился же с настороженностью, даже с опасением. Имел на это право.

Что же он, Вергилий, такого сделал, что Неро теперь вцепился в него в ответ, причем ничуть не слабее?


	9. ...в общении с животными

В те дни и часы, когда терпеть присутствие Данте становилось невыносимо, Вергилий выходил из офиса и отправлялся куда угодно. Иначе – Данте мог внезапно обнаружить клинок у себя в груди. Отношения Вергилия с братом балансировали на тонкой грани между любовью и ненавистью, и любая мелочь могла перевесить в любой момент. Это всю жизнь сводило с ума. Эмоции. Слишком сложно!

Лучшим решением в прежние времена была драка. Но в последние месяцы: после всего, что было с Ви, после знакомства с сыном-миротворцем, – Вергилий начал размышлять: может, это и не единственный вариант?

Он шел по улицам, не обращая внимания, где и куда. Города казались одинаковыми. Те же кварталы везде и всюду. Те же люди, нелепо одетые и беспечно раскованные – или, напротив, до забавного напряженные, как будто и впрямь могут что-то противопоставить опасности, которая следует… в отрочестве следовала за ним по пятам. Он сменял города не раздумывая, как только открыл в Ямато способность мгновенно смещаться в пространстве. Демоны Мундуса всегда оставались позади и наверняка срывали злобу на невинных – но это не имело значения.

Он уходил, когда не считал необходимым сражаться. Как и теперь – с братом.

Люди всегда подсознательно ощущали, что с ним что-то не так. И тогда, и теперь Вергилий ощущал на себе чужие взгляды. Неудивительно: он прекрасно знал, как выглядит. Не всякий раз в жизни встречаешь на своем пути двухметрового мужчину в плаще, полами вздымающем городскую пыль, и с катаной в руке. Люди, падкие на все яркое, расступались перед ним и потом непременно смотрели вслед. Кто-то даже рисковал познакомиться. Вергилий не отвечал, чеканя шаг, и его оставляли в покое.

Такие взгляды его не волновали. Беспокоили другие: неотрывные, физически обжигающие спину. Выжидающие.

Демоны.

Отточенное до совершенства чутье закричало об опасности. Вергилий резко остановился и обернулся; рассеченный книзу плащ объял голенища сапог и опал. Неужели снова?

Нет. Ничего кругом, за исключением прохожих. Кто-то смотрит на него, потирая плечо: должно быть, толкнул и не заметил.

Показалось? Воспоминания?

Может, и так.

Вергилий продолжил бесцельную прогулку, чутко прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

Не показалось, как выяснилось почти сразу. Кто-то упорно следил за ним, буквально издеваясь: скрывался, стоило ему обернуться, и вновь начинал преследовать, когда Вергилий продолжал свой путь. Он знал это. Ощущал всем телом, как будто видел демоническим зрением, что творится у него за спиной. Но глазами – не находил. Пришлось даже обратиться к памяти и попытаться выудить из нее, не существует ли невидимых демонов. Кажется, нет. Но это не успокоило: кто тогда следует за ним и что ему нужно?

Впрочем, выбор пути у преследователя ограничен.

Вергилий, не сбавляя шага, свернул в переулок, словно туда и собирался, прошел метров двадцать – и рывком обернулся, готовый обнажить Ямато. Но на уровне взгляда никого не оказалось.

А ниже... 

Пронзительно-голубые глаза на черной морде, поделенные пополам узкими зрачками.

Кот смотрел на Вергилия несколько секунд, а потом поднял переднюю левую лапу и принялся вылизывать подушечки, расправляя пальцы с когтями. Казалось, его ничто не волнует и он пришел сюда случайно.

Ямато со щелчком вернулась в ножны. Но хватка на рукояти не ослабла: готов к любому подвоху.

Вергилий подошел к коту и встал над ним. Потянул носом воздух... Демонами, вроде как, не пахнет. Да и зачем им принимать такой безобидный пушистый облик? Это противоречит натуре демона, провокационной, всегда стремящейся показать превосходство. А это существо превосходно лишь в одном: таланте игнорирования. Над ним стоит полудемон, от которого в инстинктивном страхе разбегается любая живность, за исключением родственников… а это существо демонстративно моется!

– И что тебе нужно? – озвучил Вергилий, прежде чем успел одернуть себя: это всего лишь глупое животное, оно не ответит.

Кот встал, выгнулся дугой, расправляя спину, грациозно перекатил вес тела с одной лапы на другую – и потерся хвостом о его сапог, оставляя черно-белые шерстинки. Льдистые голубые глаза снова уставились ему в лицо. Вергилий приподнял бровь, шагнул вбок – и кот, мгновенно упав на спину, схватился за полу плаща. Коготки впились в ткань и натянули ее.

Вергилий вздохнул, убрал руку с эфеса и сел на корточки. Портить свои вещи он не позволял даже себе, не говоря уже о других.

Отцепить кота удалось, хоть и не сразу: вредное животное оставило плащ в покое, только когда все его лапы оторвались от земли. Длинное тело выгнулось, напряглось, и кот положил мягкую подушечку Вергилию прямо на нос. Слабо повеяло чем-то демоническим.

Значит, всё же не случайность. Этому существу от него что-то нужно.

Вергилий отстранил лицо от враждебных лап и напрягся до кончиков пальцев, готовый раздавить горячее тельце при первой попытке наброситься на него:

– Зачем ты искал меня?

Кот коротко мяукнул, пристально глядя ему в глаза, и дернулся, махнув лапами в воздухе, явно недовольный своим положением.

Вергилий поморщился. Какая глупость. К чему всё это? Он понял достаточно. Что же демон не примет свою истинную форму?

Или, возможно, это все-таки обычный кот, испачкавшийся в демонических останках? Запах довольно слабый. Либо этот демон не в лучшей форме, либо и впрямь – не демон.

Вергилий вернул его на землю, выпрямился – и кот обхватил его лапами за сапог. Вергилий качнул ногой. Кот уцепился когтями за пряжки и коротко мяукнул.

– Ты хочешь пойти со мной? Я так не думаю.

Он вышел на улицу не затем, чтобы заводить новые знакомства. Тем более, с демонами...

А, с другой стороны, чем он рискует? Демоны и так знают, где живет Данте, а значит, и он сам. Любую опасность они в состоянии отразить, если не поодиночке, то вместе. А у этого существа явно есть какая-то информация, причем ценная. Иначе он бы не сунулся к сыну Спарды. Все демоны ада знают, что это фатально.

Возможно, поделиться информацией сейчас он не может, потому что находится среди людей. Или слишком ослаб, чтобы менять форму. Или… еще много вариантов.

Вергилий вновь опустился на корточки, попытался схватить кота – но тот увернулся и сам по руке забежал к нему на плечи. Удобно устроился на шее, под воротом плаща, растянулся и замурлыкал. По спине пробежали мурашки. Вергилий потянулся потрепать кота по голове, но на полпути опомнился и опустил руку. Поморгал, облизал губы – и снял кота с шеи. Защитный инстинкт не позволял терпеть незнакомое существо с неясными намерениями так близко от горла. Даже теплое и мурчащее, неожиданно ярко пробуждающее в памяти ощущение комфорта из детства...

Что ж, ладно. Теперь надо выяснить, кто это и откуда.

Вергилий зашел поглубже в переулок и открыл портал. Кот вцепился в него когтями и держался за рукав плаща, пока они проходили сквозь искрящуюся черноту. Кажется, даже зацепил кожу. Аргумент ли это в пользу того, что кот – демон и не хочет возвращаться туда, откуда пришел? И да, и нет. Едва ли земные животные так уж часто натыкаются на порталы в ад. А их, конечно же, пугает всё незнакомое.

Шаг, еще шаг – и Вергилий вышел из тьмы в скучное пространство своей комнаты. Кот пружинисто спрыгнул с его рук и побрел вдоль ближайшей стены, неторопливо обнюхивая все вещи, что ему встречались. Книжный стеллаж, пара стопок томов прямо на паркете, стул, придвинутый к столу...

Вергилий встал у него на пути.

– Здесь безопасно. Теперь покажи себя.

Кот потерся о его ногу и двинулся дальше.

Ну и наглость!

– У меня нет на это времени, – он вновь обогнал кота и преградил ему путь. Тот ткнулся вправо, влево, недовольно мяукнул и сел, помахивая хвостом. Яркие голубые глаза широко раскрылись, зрачки сузились. Вергилий немного опустил ножны Ямато и почти прикоснулся их кончиком к носу кота: – Что тебе от меня нужно?

Внезапно щелкнул язычок замка, и в дверной проем просунулся Данте:

– Ты уже вернулся? О, ты завел животное? Знаешь, с этого стоило начать, прежде чем обзаводиться сыном.  
– Это не животное. Какой-то демон. – Вергилий обнаружил себя в неловкой паузе, глянул на усмехающегося младшего братца и резко добавил: – Не твое дело, Данте. Я сам разберусь.

Тот поджал губы и с внушительным видом покивал. Захотелось что-нибудь в него бросить.

– Тебе виднее, конечно. Это ты у нас любитель сумасшедшей живности... А знаешь, мне тут снилось, что у меня завелась птица. Вроде, сова. Надеюсь, этот день воспоминаний не завершится появлением тупоголового голема, – с намеком заключил Данте и демонстративно потянулся. Повел плечом, прижал ладонь к суставу, прислушался: – Кто бы знал, почему я на стуле сплю?

Вергилий уставился на него в упор, надеясь, что вполне ясно транслирует пожелание остаться в одиночестве.

– Слушай, а с чего ты взял, что это демон? Выглядит, как обычный кот, только породистый, – продолжил Данте, опустив взгляд: пока они перебрасывались фразами, кот подошел к приоткрытой двери и лапой попытался пролезть наружу, не то отталкивая препятствие, не то прикидывая, пройдет ли остальное тело.  
– Пахнет демоном, – лаконично возразил Вергилий.

Однако под напускной уверенностью его кольнуло тревогой, смешанной со смущением: а что, если он ошибся и притащил к себе обычного кота? Может, еще и чьего-то? Но как узнать это наверняка? Попытаться его прикончить? Кот этого не переживет. Слабый демон – скорее всего, тоже...

– И что? Коты постоянно роются во всяких помойках, – парировал Данте и сел на корточки. – Кис-кис-кис…

Кот недоверчиво понюхал его ладонь и, выгнув спину, отступил обратно в комнату, ближе к Вергилию. Повернул к нему голову, установил зрительный контакт – и протяжно, выразительно мяукнул.

Данте вздохнул и поднялся во весь рост.

– Ну и ладно! Выбрал себе хозяина – мучайся с ним теперь… Хоть накорми его, что ли, – добавил он, взглянув на Вергилия.

Кот как будто согласился: мяукнул еще громче, еще противнее.

– Я пока не знаю, что тебе нужно, но лучше не зли меня, – отозвался Вергилий.

Кот резко махнул хвостом. Тело вытянулось в статуэтку, глаза впились в его лицо.

Данте хихикнул:

– А с Тенью ты так же разговаривал, хотя она не отвечала?

Вергилий бросил в него испепеляющий взгляд, и Данте резко захлопнул дверь. В следующий миг в дерево наполовину вошел призывной меч. Сверкнул и растаял.

Кот опять назойливо замяукал.

– Покорми кота, бессердечное создание! – донеслось из-за двери, а затем застучали, отдаляясь, каблуки сапог.

Желание догнать Данте и всыпать ему как следует остро кольнуло и растаяло. Вергилий ровно выдохнул и сел на кровать. Потер лоб, поправил волосы. Взглянул на кота, подобравшегося к нему вплотную.

Хм. А ведь есть надежный способ проверить, не демон ли это.

Демон не откажется от крови потомка Спарды.

Вергилий положил Ямато на колени, обнажил клинок на два-три пальца и аккуратно вскрыл себе вены на левом запястье. Побежала кровь. И он протянул руку к коту – в надежде, что тот не просто заткнется, а проявит, наконец, свою истинную природу, и его можно будет допросить, а затем избавиться.

Кот отказываться не стал.

Он облизывал порез, щекоча кожу шершавым языком, пока тот не затянулся. Затем – забрался к Вергилию на колени и свернулся клубком. Но ничуть не изменился. Разве только, пара шерстинок на подбородке окрасилась из бежевого в бурый.

– Так ты собираешься что-то рассказывать? – спросил Вергилий, желая, но не решаясь пройтись ладонью по гладкой шерсти.

Кот, не открывая глаз, потянулся и помял лапками его бедро. Не похоже, чтобы кровь как-то существенно на него повлияла. Но, похоже, это все же демон: едва ли простому животному такая кровь пойдет на пользу. И, кажется, его вполне устраивает роль маленького питомца более могучего существа. Как фамильяр, только более ленивый. Даже контракт ему не интересен, надо же. Впрочем, сейчас Вергилий не нуждается ни в чьей помощи и никаких сделок заключать не станет. Неглупый демон, раз понимает это.

Вергилий переложил кота на постель, встал, стряхнул шерстинки с колен и взял книгу. Покосился на спящее существо поблизости.

Как там сказал Данте – сначала завести себе живность попроще?

***

Утром Вергилий проснулся с ощущением, что всё так и должно быть: оттого, что кот, упершись пушистым боком ему в бедро, вылизывал руку.

Вергилий отнял ее быстрее, чем успел подумать, инстинктивно. Кот, впрочем, не расстроился: плюхнулся на спину и принялся вылизывать лапу уже себе. Маленький и пушистый, он вовсе не торопился превращаться в демона и бесславно умирать от одного взмаха Ямато. Бежевая на спине и черная на мордочке шерсть лоснилась на утреннем солнце, а в ярких глазах светился ум. И покорность. Этот демон признавал, что он слабее, сдавался без боя в подчинение более могучему. И это будило в Вергилии давно забытую тягу защищать слабых, доверившихся ему. Он давно забыл, каково это, да и сын, и брат давно не нуждаются в его защите… но это существо словно бы пришло помочь вспомнить ему, как надо.

Что ж, нелюдям – соответствующие питомцы.

Вергилий сел на постели, взял в руки Ямато (как близко кот ни приближался к нему самому, прикасаться к мечу под подушкой он избегал) и небрежно повторил вчерашнее. Кот мгновенно проснулся и подбежал к нему на запах крови.

Спустя одну регенерацию на том и разошлись: кот – досыпать, Вергилий – в душ.

Но, как оказалось, он недооценил способности хитрого животного.

Все утро Вергилию пришлось перемещаться по дому очень осторожно: наконец-то появился достойный соперник, способный незаметно напасть из-за угла. Казалось, он сразу везде и всюду. Пришлось даже приложить немного усилий и фантазии – и кот, наткнувшись зубами на синюю чешую вместо податливой кожи голеней, отпрыгнул и обиженно ускакал вдаль по коридору. Спустя не более, чем полминуты из офиса на первом этаже донесся возмущенный вопль: видимо, атаковали свисающую во сне руку Данте, причем удачно.

Вергилий усмехнулся и взглянул себе на ноги. Частичная трансформация часто была нестабильна: норовила не то истаять, не то расползтись на все тело. Но на этот раз она выручила идеально.

Под его взглядом чешуйки растаяли в вихре синих искр.

Признаться, кот-демон даже начал ему нравиться. Он успешно внес немного разнообразия в их с Данте постепенное накаливание отношений – до следующего побега на свежий воздух. Беззлобные ругательства брата в адрес питомца неплохо разряжали обстановку. Кот явно спешил приглянуться новому хозяину. И он нравился – где-то глубоко внутри. Несмотря даже на то, что внешне Вергилий демонстрировал лишь легкую усмешку.


	10. ...в своем официальном существовании

Вергилий сидел в кресле, бездумно обнимал Ямато, упираясь подбородком в цубу, и всеми силами стремился отрешиться от эмоций. Все его немногие близкие считали эту привычку дурной. Но мир людей еще никогда не был так чужд ему, как сегодня. И только отсутствие цели удерживало от порыва сейчас же прыгнуть обратно в ад. Крушить рядовых демонов смертельно надоело, а вновь схлестнуться с Мундусом он был не готов. Слишком устал – за всю свою чертову жизнь.

Поблизости, сидя за столом, Данте звонил куда-то. Что-то, кажется, спрашивал. Вергилий практически не слышал, что тот говорит. Он не мог даже просто заставить себя взглянуть на брата: в груди тут же поднималась душная волна гнева, сводя все усилия контроля на нет.

– ...да, да, вообще ничего нет. Что? Ага, понял. До свидания, – Данте плюхнул трубку на рычажки и заскрипел стулом, вставая. – Все отлично, брат! Никаких проблем больше не будет...  
– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Данте.

Шаги прекратились. Данте шумно вздохнул. Вергилий не глядя определил: на расстоянии полутора длин Ямато, примерно на четыре часа – то есть, спереди и справа. Еще одна привычка, въевшаяся в плоть и кости. Хотя, скорее, даже инстинкт.

– А мне не нужно, чтобы ты продолжал капризничать, – строго возразил Данте. – Честное слово, у тебя ребенок, а ты ведешь себя хуже, чем я! Ты же старший!

Вергилий стиснул зубы. Все хладнокровные подсчеты тут же пропали из головы. Да, старший, будь оно проклято, и младшему ни к чему его поучать! И ни к чему было унижать, заявляясь за ним в полицейский участок с шутками и ужимками.

Конечно, Данте сделал это нарочно.

От драки с ним Вергилия удерживало лишь присутствие сына. Неро стоял у окна офиса, выходящего на дорогу, и опирался о подоконник. Наблюдал – то за улицей, то за ними двумя. И явно подбирал слова – как поступал всегда в общении с Вергилием. Правда, немного раньше он уже успел выдать ожидаемое: «Что?!», – но ответа не получил. 

Объясняться Вергилий не собирался. Однако он рассчитывал хотя бы не сделать хуже.

Не то чтобы мальчишка мог что-то поменять, спасти, но Вергилий обещал себе, что будет хоть чуточку лучшим отцом, чем Спарда. Соответствующей единицы измерения, к сожалению, не существовало. Но, когда Неро не сердился, Вергилий явно шел в верном направлении.

Поэтому открыто провоцировать Данте на драку он не решился:

– Я у тебя старший, только когда тебе это удобно, – презрительно бросил он, ощущая на себе выжидающий взгляд брата.  
– Слушай, я смог найти тебя только потому, что в участке тебя приняли за меня! – тотчас же парировал Данте. – А были бы у тебя документы – никто бы тебя не трогал.  
– Я наблюдал за людьми. Ты помешал мне.

Данте шумно выдохнул.

– Да какого черта ты так сопротивляешься?

Потому что все еще может это делать, вот и всё. 

Данте слишком привык находиться среди людей. Своим постоянным толканием и мельтешением вокруг него они загнали глубоко внутрь его идентичность. Данте всерьез верит, что ему место среди людей! Но человечество – как болото. Оно незаметно отравляет, заставляя видеть иллюзию причастности, лишая сил сопротивляться.

– Мне ничего здесь не нужно, – ответил Вергилий вслух. – Этот мир – не для таких, как я, – и с намеком взглянул на брата, говоря последние слова.

Тот поморщился.

– О, не драматизируй! Неро, скажи ему!  
– Данте, минутку… минутку, – Неро вскинул раскрытые ладони и слегка встряхнул головой. В глазах мелькнул проблеск озарения: – Я что-то не понял… Что значит – Вергилия приняли в участке за тебя? Ты так часто там бываешь? Зачем?

Данте внезапно стушевался, точно споткнулся на полном ходу.

– Эм, ну да. Бывал. И не только там.  
– Ну и? Рассказывай.  
– Да нечего рассказывать, – отмахнулся Данте, но все-таки уточнил: – Пару раз забрали из-за меча в полицию, однажды еще чуть не попал в больницу. Не дошел до дома всего ничего, упал по дороге. Думал, отлежусь – ну да, конечно! Добрые люди вызвали парамедиков. Пока довезли, все зажило, отпустили… А потом еще счет прислали. Где-то он у меня до сих пор валялся… И кто их просил?  
– Я мог бы и не спрашивать… Старик, ты вообще нормально жить умеешь?  
– Тут, знаешь ли, не Фортуна, пацан! В мире людей вообще-то не принято ходить по городу с холодным оружием! – возразил Данте с неожиданной гордостью.

Неро, впрочем, воспринял это явно так же, как и Вергилий: со скепсисом. Он с усилием потер лоб и покачал головой.

– Ну, с тобой всё понятно. А ты? Ты ведь серьезно, да? – и он взглянул на Вергилия. – У тебя действительно нет никаких документов?

Вергилий кивнул.

– Это вообще возможно?

Любопытно: Неро не обвинил его, а действительно просто удивился. Это слегка ослабило гнев, душащий изнутри.

Вергилий пожал плечами. Никогда еще перед ним не вставало проблемы, которую следовало решать при помощи документов. Предъявление обнаженной Ямато обычно становилось куда более убедительным аргументом. Прямо говоря, неоспоримым.

– По сути, официально тебя не существует, – продолжил Неро.  
– Да. Порой это бывает весьма полезно.

Куда полезнее, чем Неро может себе представить, на самом деле. Среди людей постоянно живут демоны, и некоторые из них отлично умеют искать по меткам, которые люди вынуждены оставлять за собой, отчитываясь о присутствии, расписываясь в получении, рассчитываясь чеками и банковскими картами. Любого человека – или не совсем человека – невероятно легко обнаружить по этим условно добровольным следам.

Но если в людских базах данных его не существует...

– Только не тогда, когда приходится забирать тебя неизвестно откуда! – встрял Данте.  
– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, – вновь отрезал Вергилий.  
– И как бы ты ушел сам? Сбежал? Нам нельзя привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. Мы должны казаться людьми.

Разумеется, он знает. И не делает ничего, что могло бы его выдать.

Хуже ведь будет не ему – им. Людям вокруг. А он насмотрелся на них вблизи за тот долгий месяц, отравленный чувствами и сомнениями, когда слабыми человеческими руками пытался искупить свою вину. Вычерпать, как воду, сочащуюся сквозь пальцы обратно в реку. Ведь люди, в большинстве своем, не заслуживают таких страданий.

Но его человеческая – неполноценная? – жизнь уже в прошлом, хоть он и помнит о ней буквально всё.

– Я не человек, Данте. И ты тоже, – непоколебимо резюмировал Вергилий, вновь коротко взглянув на Данте.  
– Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, это невыносимо! – выдохнул тот и растер ладонью лоб. – Мы наполовину люди. Нравится тебе или нет, но это так. Я даже готов поспорить на эту развалюху, что мы и появились как люди, а не как Триш, например!

Да, это так. А человеческие документы это подтвердят. Зафиксируют. Буквально пометят его «человеком». Примерно как сам Вергилий некогда подписывал все свои вещи.

Ну уж нет.

– И что это должно доказывать, Данте?  
– Что ты – упрямый болван, который просто из принципа продолжает спорить! – окончательно вспылил Данте и схватился за меч, послушно явившийся в ладонь из подпространства. – Давай так: кто победит, тот и прав! Согласен?

«Думал, ты уже не предложишь», – пронеслось в голове. Большим пальцем Вергилий привычно нашарил цубу и приготовился вытолкнуть Ямато из ножен.

Вот это куда привычнее для его семейных отношений. Драка с Данте никогда не была неверным ответом. Взаимоотношения же на словах куда сложнее. В них Вергилий по-прежнему допускал массу ошибок. А ощущать себя неопытным и неумелым (а значит, бессильным) снова, – отвратительно. Невыносимо.

– Так, стоп! Данте, убери это туда, откуда взял! Вергилий... – и Неро помедлил, явно ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание. Руку с Ямато Вергилий не опустил, ожидая, как отреагирует Данте. Тот остановился, но меч не убрал. Неро подождал еще немного, шумно вздохнул и все-таки продолжил: – Я тут подумал. Ты бы не попал в неприятности случайно. Ты ведь… – тут он почему-то себя одернул, – так, ладно, неважно. В общем, я всё хотел спросить: что произошло, не поделишься?

Вергилий дернул уголком губ. Рассказывать было практически нечего. Просто, как и Ви, когда-то в прошлом, его потянуло помочь человеку.

Светлые волосы, вьющиеся на концах, испуганные зеленые глаза. Мгновение ложного узнавания – и к горлу подкатила тошнота.

Мама. Он навечно обречен спасать ее тени.

Чтобы заставить давнюю боль утихнуть, он вмешался в разгар нападения. Меньше секунды понадобилось, чтобы двое мужчин ударились о стены переулка и распластались без чувств. Он даже не обнажил Ямато – все сделал ножнами и кулаком.

– Не мучайся так, Неро, он все равно тебе ничего не расскажет, – зевнул Данте и спрятал меч обратно в карманное пространство. – Мне не сказал. Я так понял, он там с кем-то подрался. Не убил, и то ладно...

Но Неро кашлянул, прерывая Данте, чуть помолчал и все-таки неловко выдохнул: 

– Отец?

Запрещенный прием: Вергилий тут же взглянул прямо на него. Заодно обращение царапнуло разум: раз он отец, значит, ближе к людям. У демонов не бывает детей, в полном смысле этого слова… за редчайшим исключением. Этот ребенок, впрочем, достоин таковым называться. И даже, со своей стороны, во всеуслышание зовет его, Вергилия, отцом. 

Выходит – как минимум, уважает?

Это уже куда лучше, чем глупейшие издевки Данте, на которые так и просится одна реакция – противоположная.

Вергилий выдохнул и отрывисто промолвил:

– Защищал. Человека. Думаю, полиция оказалась рядом случайно. Забрали всех, кто принимал участие в инциденте. Дольше всех задержали меня, потому что не смогли найти в своих базах.  
– А ты, значит, благородный рыцарь, да? Забавно представить, что они испытали, когда ты им объяснил, что ты не я, – хихикнул Данте.  
– Не имеет значения. Главное, мы разрешили этот вопрос.  
– Может, тогда с остальным разберемся в Фортуне? Я могу тебя подвезти, – предложил Неро. – Я бы послушал об этом еще. Ты нечасто бываешь замечен в добрых делах… извини, но это правда.

Вергилий задумчиво взглянул на сына, потом – на брата.

Что ж, ладно: Данте никуда не денется. Всегда можно найти повод вытрясти из него пыль, стоит только вернуться в агентство без Неро.

А вот насчет остальных вопросов...

– Я давно не бывал в Фортуне, не считая твоего дома. Это будет любопытно.

***

Вдали от Данте, в пути, Вергилий оказался немного общительнее, чем обычно. Однако тема задержания все равно быстро себя исчерпала. Да, защитил человека, да, не успел скрыться. А потом пришел Данте. На этом всё. Больше ничего узнать не удалось: ни причин, ни деталей.

Должно быть, Вергилий не считал это важным. Или же причина в другом?

То и дело, задавая вопрос, Неро натыкался на осторожный взгляд. Бесстрашный в бою даже с самыми сильными демонами, Вергилий постоянно прикидывал, безопасно ли будет сказать лишнее слово.

Как же, наверное, сложно жить, когда так непривычно просто говорить о себе...

Порой, особенно когда их взгляды встречались, Неро хотел похлопать отца по плечу, просто прикоснуться… словом, показать, что тот не один. Ощущая, как тяжело Вергилию раскрываться даже в мелочах – и особенно в них, – Неро даже испытывал ускользающее чувство вины за то, что вмешался в братские разборки наверху Клипота. Вергилий явно планировал уйти с честью, а не продолжать жить и пытаться строить хоть какую-нибудь семью. Как уж тут строить, если не понимаешь, что делать с собственной жизнью? Если проще было погибнуть – ему, Вергилию! – чем разбираться в том, что осталось?

Неро впился пальцами в руль и уставился на дорогу.

Что теперь? Вергилию нужна новая цель. Но семья, кажется, не выглядит для него привлекательно. С Данте, чуть что, ругается. Впрочем, тяжело его за это осуждать... Хотя, когда Неро – изредка – зовет его отцом, он буквально весь вздрагивает. Ну, хотя бы это ему теперь не безразлично.

Есть, с чего начать...

– У людей ведь должны быть фамилии? – вдруг спросил Вергилий.  
– Да, – мгновенно откликнулся Неро. – У меня есть.  
– Хорошо. Твоя мне подойдет.

Черт! Нельзя было как-то подготовить, что ли? По спине прошла волна жара; в груди что-то, напротив, застыло, будто бы от страха.

– Что? Ты же даже не знаешь… – и Неро запнулся на середине. Учитывая безразличие Вергилия почти ко всему человеческому, ему явно все равно и на то, как он будет называться на кусочке пластика.  
– У кровных родственников она обычно одинаковая, так? – спокойно уточнил Вергилий.  
– Да, но…  
– Хорошо.

Неро неловко усмехнулся и едва удержался, чтобы не почесать в затылке: они как раз входили в неприятный резкий поворот. Да уж! В их семейке всё не как обычно. Фамилия, и та передается в обратном направлении.

– А почему не фамилия Данте? Это было бы логичнее.

Вергилий промолчал.

– Он тебе настолько не нравится, да?

Тихий краткий вздох. Пауза.

– Редгрейв вызывает слишком много воспоминаний. Я не хочу тащить их за собой.

Неро кивнул, показывая, что принял информацию к сведению. Да, было бы глупо ждать, что Вергилий выскажет тягу стать отцом официально. Но хорошо уже то, что он хотя бы ответил.

– Значит, хочешь разделить мои? – хмыкнул Неро. – Не вопрос.

Вергилий впервые за всю поездку с явным интересом взглянул на него.

– Какой была твоя судьба в Фортуне?

Неро помедлил, прежде чем ответить. В голове мгновенно родилась колкость, но он себе не позволил. Увы, но это та тема, где можно легко всё испортить, даже выбрав неверный тон.

Он до сих пор замечал в себе обиду на родителей, которые бросили его. Да, всё было не так просто, и его оставили вовсе не по нежеланию иметь детей… Порой Неро даже приходил к мысли, что в тайне его рождения каким-то образом мог быть замешан Орден, но предпочитал просто не задумываться об этом. Мстить уже некому, а ведь захочется. Но отпустить прошлое до конца ему так еще и не удалось.

– Я жил в приюте, если ты об этом. Не очень-то было весело. Потом семья Кирие взяла меня к себе. Знаешь почему? – Неро криво усмехнулся и взъерошил волосы. – Я напомнил им их бога. А они чтили заветы Ордена... Но меня всю жизнь злило это сходство, да и сейчас я до конца не определился, как к нему относиться.  
– Для меня это не было даром, – внезапно поделился Вергилий и практически точно повторил его жест. – Это всегда было моей судьбой.

Неро повел плечами и снова уставился на дорогу. Как долго он считал себя демоном, а значит – злом, сколько он промучился, боясь, что его судьба предначертана за него!   
Пальцы сами собой втиснулись в руль до треска пластика.

– Нет. Ты можешь жить так, как тебе хочется.  
– Я не могу, – ответил Вергилий.

Неро быстро взглянул на него, на языке вновь так и завертелось сердитое колкое замечание, но поймать прямой взгляд не удалось: Вергилий как нарочно тут же отвернулся в боковое окно.

Стало немного понятнее, почему Данте постоянно с ним препирается.

Ну не драться же с ним за свое мнение? Он только этого и ждет. Нет, тут нужно иначе. Он, Неро, просто обязан иначе. Вергилий ведь больше почти ни с кем не общается. Но где-то же он должен брать пример нормального взаимодействия!

Да уж. Дела плохи, если «человечность» Неро – это лучшее, что Вергилий может иметь в качестве примера.

Неро шумно выдохнул и аккуратно, по одному, расслабил пальцы, считая до десяти. Так, ладно. Нужно просто помнить: на нем лежит ответственность за всех несмышленых членов семьи. Как за приютских детишек, так и за Вергилия. Просто тут – характером немного похуже.

– Ты умеешь водить машину? – спросил он как можно спокойнее.  
– Нет.  
– Среди людей это такое же нужное умение, как среди демонов – сражаться. Хочешь, я тебя научу? Будет хорошим началом. К парню, который возит меч на соседнем сиденье, относятся как-то проще, чем к тому же парню, который таскает его в руке по улицам. Кстати, удостоверение личности – это еще и водительские права, удобно…

Неро сам особо не вдумывался в то, что сейчас говорит: от Нико набрался, что ли? Но это, кажется, помогало: напряжение между ними явно начало слабеть. Похоже, Вергилий и в самом деле заинтересовался предложением. Исходящий от него осязаемый поток негативной энергии ощутимо уменьшился.

– Интересно, – наконец, негромко промолвил Вергилий вслух.

И этого вполне хватило. Неро остановил фургон, не дав себе передумать.

– Тогда не будем откладывать. Садись на мое место. Фортуна тут недалеко. Скоро будет мост, по нему вообще редко ездят...

Вергилий чуть приподнял бровь:

– Твоя подруга Нико трепетно относится к этой машине. Она не будет злиться на тебя, если с машиной случится что-то плохое?

Ну да. Разобьет Вергилий, а все тумаки получит Неро. Тут отец совершенно прав. Но он не разобьет. Просто не позволит себе так опозориться.

– Что бы она мне ни оторвала, у меня отрастет, – едва сдержав смешок, ответил Неро. – Полезай.

Удивительно, но спор не продолжился: Вергилий окинул взглядом кабину и выбрался наружу.

Они быстро поменялись местами. Ямато удобно расположилась между сидений, вблизи правой руки. Вергилий выпрямил спину и провел ладонями по всему, что находилось в пределах его досягаемости, точно запоминая очертания и расположение переключателей и кнопок. Жест вышел такой плавный и красивый, что Неро невольно захотелось в следующий раз повторить его.

Но сейчас ему предстоит… учить Вергилия?

Неро потер лоб и откашлялся, ощущая почти тошнотворную неловкость:

– Нет-нет. Садись нормально. И пристегнись, так будет удобнее.

Вергилий тут же выполнил указания и взглянул на Неро, ожидая, что тот скажет дальше. Он и в самом деле готов учиться. О Спарда… Воздух в горле стал таким вязким, что вновь захотелось кашлянуть.

Неро резко выдохнул в кулак, давя и кашель, и глупую улыбку, и сказал:

– Видишь ключ под левой рукой? Поверни его по часовой стрелке до щелчка и еще примерно на четверть. Потом, у тебя там под левой ногой педаль, самая крайняя, выжми ее до упора, только не перестарайся...

Связка тут же звякнула о кольцо. Еще мгновение – и мотор, чихнув, мерно зарокотал.

– А теперь медленно отпускай, только не торопись... – И Неро не успел договорить, как фургон довольно резво тронулся с места.

Секунду, другую Неро ждал, когда тот дернется и заглохнет, уже готовясь объяснить, почему так вышло…

Но ничего подобного. Фургон уверенно набирал скорость. При этом Вергилий смотрел прямо перед собой, а в движениях сквозила заученность. Точно он внезапно вспомнил цепочку нужных действий, вытянув их все за одно из колец.

Странно. Похоже, он все-таки делал это раньше.

– Вергилий? – окликнул Неро. – А ты неплохо справляешься. – Он ощутил разочарование – и толику облегчения.  
– Я не помню многого из юности, – откликнулся Вергилий с легким удивлением: не захотел или не успел скрыть. – Возможно, когда-то мне уже приходилось делать это.  
– Не можешь вспомнить, когда это было? Честно, не могу представить, – Неро усмехнулся и почесал голову. Нет, неловкость все-таки никуда не ушла. Ведь Вергилий таит в себе куда больше сюрпризов, чем казалось. И не все они такие уж инфернальные. Выходит, не всё для него потеряно.  
– Нет. Не могу, – возразил Вергилий и перевел взгляд на дорогу.

Немного они проехали в молчании. Неро наблюдал, как ненавязчиво, будто бы фоном Вергилий выправляет руль, легким толчком основания ладони переключает передачи, подстраиваясь под несовершенство дороги. В целом, создавалось впечатление, что и в вождении он исключительно нетороплив и тщательно взвешивает свои силы. Нико точно не оценила бы...

Мимо пронеслась красная легковушка с открытым верхом. Обогнала – и, не закончив маневр, дернулась вбок, пытаясь прижать их фургон к обочине.

Вергилий вдруг резко вильнул туда же, сохраняя боковую дистанцию. Но не для того, чтобы замедлиться: фургон рванулся вперед, как ужаленный, и прошмыгнул в промежуток между легковушкой и обочиной. Колеса высекли облако пыли. Сзади протяжно засигналили.

Неро разжал пальцы, вцепившиеся в торпедо, и сел ровно. Так и не сорвавшееся с губ ругательство истаяло в тишине. Удивление перевесило.

Обманчиво нетороплив. В этом весь Вергилий.

Неро не решился ничего спросить: так и не сумел сформулировать вопрос, а чуть погодя стало уже все равно. Ну а Вергилий не стал комментировать. Взгляд его сперва вновь стал рассеянным, будто направился внутрь себя, на что-то яркое... а потом пришел в норму. Почти. Вергилий явно задумался, откуда же он умеет водить машину...

Еще немного – и они въехали на мост, за которым уже виднелась Фортуна. Кабину наполнил гул-перестук брусчатки. Затем еще клочок мягко шуршащего асфальта – и они въехали в город.

Неро приподнялся и указал налево, на ближайший поворот дороги.

– Нам туда. Потом сразу направо.

Вскоре фургон остановился у здания администрации. Вергилий безмолвно выбрался наружу и направился к входу.

Неро покачал головой, перелез на сиденье водителя и вытащил ключи из замка зажигания. С фортунцев станется перегнать филиал «Devil May Cry» куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, пока их не будет. Его, конечно, хорошо здесь знают, но вот любят далеко не все. О нет, далеко не все испытали облегчение, когда Орден Меча исчез из их жизни.

К счастью, такие в меньшинстве.

Но абсолютно каждый житель Фортуны, так или иначе, имел отношение к Ордену. И многие из них, не так крепко повязанные внутренними делами и интригами, теперь либо делали вид, что ничего не было, либо относились к Неро как к спасителю. Он же старался платить взаимностью: никогда не припоминал старые дела их некогда общей организации.

Неро догнал Вергилия у двери. Протянул руку, намереваясь привлечь внимание, но Вергилий почувствовал это еще до прикосновения и, обернувшись, немного отступил. Взглянул Неро прямо в лицо, выжидая.

Тот чуть смущенно качнул на пальце ключами и запихнул их в карман плаща.

– Просто хотел напомнить: чтобы водить машину, тоже нужны документы.

Вергилий молча окинул его взглядом и шагнул за дверь. Неро поспешил следом, в пару шагов обогнал и стал показывать, куда идти.

Его давняя знакомая обитала в самом маленьком кабинете во всем здании, но зато он принадлежал исключительно ей. Вечная россыпь серебра на руках и сияющие дужки очков выгодно обрамляли ее неброскую внешность, придавая веса жестам и внимательному, хоть и близорукому взгляду. Правда, Неро до сих пор никак не мог точно запомнить ее имя...

Коротко кивнув в ответ на приветствие, он тут же выложил карты на стол:

– Знакомьтесь, это мой отец. Нужно сделать ему документы.

Женщина вскинула брови, поморгала, поправила на носу очки. Посуровела лицом. Не поверила? Ну конечно. Она, быть может, давным-давно сама выписывала Неро свидетельство о рождении для нужд приюта, а тут – такие известия.

Неро вздохнул и свел брови, провел по волосам, силясь примять вихры назад. Так больше похоже? Хватит ли этого, чтобы ему поверили?

Что-то этот момент он не продумал...

– Неужели вы? Наконец-то! – вдруг странным тоном промолвила его знакомая, протерев очки и возвратив их на переносицу. Поднялась со стула, подалась немного навстречу… как будто хотела поклониться, но что-то ее удержало.

Но смотрела она не на Неро. И во взгляде ощущалось… что-то несмелое. Непривычное для нее.

– Мы знакомы? – спросил Вергилий.  
– О, простите. Это ведь Фортуна, – усмехнулась она, сменив тон на мягкий и миролюбивый. Глаза, впрочем, забегали, точно в смущении: – Если бы вы тут выросли, то не задавали бы таких вопросов… Неро, тут у меня кое-какие бумаги для тебя накопились. Как разберемся с твоим отцом, останешься ненадолго? Надо кое-что уточнить.  
– Хорошо, конечно… – растерялся Неро.  
– Верно, это Фортуна, – внезапно отозвался Вергилий. – И я никогда не скрывал, как похож на своего отца. Но я здесь не за этим. Не в этот раз.

Она снова села и деловым жестом положила руки на стол:

– Так что же вам нужно на этот раз?  
– То, что вы называете своими документами.  
– Он имеет в виду удостоверение личности, – подсказал Неро, упорно чувствуя себя здесь лишним. Казалось, эти двое уже виделись раньше. Хотя, скорее всего, дело всего лишь в Спарде. Ну да. «Всего лишь». Странно теперь думать с таким раздражением о здешнем боге, который, к тому же, оказался чистейшей правдой. И на которого, судя по всему, весьма похож его собственный отец.  
– Разумеется. Восстановить? – тем временем деловито уточнила его знакомая.  
– Сделать заново.   
– Хорошо. Есть свидетельство о рождении?  
– Ничего нет. И не было, – откликнулся Вергилий.

Неро кивнул в ответ на замешательство знакомой, обращенное, на этот раз, к нему, хотя и задумался: что значит – не было? Как-то ведь они с Данте жили в детстве с семьей?

Она покачала головой в ответ с таким видом, будто иного и не ждала. На лице вновь появилось странное выражение: смесь опасливости и радости.

– Ладно. Думаю, ничего страшного. Пожалуйста, заполните анкету, – она открыла один из ящиков стола, достала оттуда несколько листков и подала Вергилию, – дальше я всё объясню.

Вергилий задумчиво взглянул на полученные листы и протянул первый Неро.

Тот понял, забрал и вписал свою фамилию. Вернул лист.

– Это глупое решение, Неро, – промолвил Вергилий, садясь и беря ручку.

Неро с любопытством и легким удивлением отметил, как отец неуклюже обхватывает ее пальцами, точно не помнит, как держать. Но мышечное замешательство продлилось не более пары секунд. Вергилий коснулся ручкой бумаги, осторожно повел рукой – и синяя чернильная линия начала сплетаться в высокие округлые буквы.

– Это правильное решение. Ты останешься здесь. Мы поможем тебе освоиться.

Здесь – конечно же, в общем, в человеческом мире. Но можно и прямо в Фортуне. Похоже, ему тут будут… если не поголовно рады, то, во всяком случае, отнесутся не без эмоций.

– И больше мы не допустим, чтобы тебе пришлось причинять страдания другим.

А вот за это он готов поручиться.


	11. ...на свадьбе Неро и Кирие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In English here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724136

Вергилий, хоть и привык к вечному одиночеству, все же порой не пренебрегал обществом брата. Тот, правда, раздражал стабильно каждый день и порой даже ночью, в сновидениях. Но по утрам Вергилию обычно хватало выдержки сидеть в офисе и читать книгу, пока Данте листает очередной журнал, сооружает карточный небоскреб или пинает барахлящий музыкальный автомат. Шелест страниц и редкие тихие – все-таки, брат занят, читает, – ругательства Данте приносили ощущение странного, но желанного уюта.

Очередным утром всё начиналось столь же обычно. Данте, закрывая рот тылом ладони, прошел к столу и бросил на него пачку гладких конвертов. Невысокая стопка тут же расползлась по столешнице.

– Счета? – спросил Вергилий, отвлекшись от книги всего на мгновение. Кажется, раз или два он видел, как мама забирала похожие из почтового ящика у дома.  
– Угу. Потом оплачу.

Данте взял в руки свежий журнал, плюхнулся на стул и закинул ноги на стол. Да так, что один из конвертов все же слетел и, врезавшись в воздух подобно хорошему планеру, преодолел почти половину пути к Вергилию перед тем, как упасть.

Он несколько секунд смотрел на конверт, подписанный от руки (кажется, те, что у Евы, всегда были с отпечатанными наклейками), потом отложил книгу и поднял его.

Хм.

– И давно тебе шлют счета из Фортуны?  
– Из Фортуны?.. Это от Неро! Ну-ка, отдай! – Данте сорвался с места и бросился к брату.

Вергилий резко отвернулся, поймал обе руки Данте под свои локти и ударил каблуком по чужой ноге, когда брат попытался поднять его в воздух. Данте сдавленно охнул, но попыток не оставил:

– Отдай сейчас же, это мне!  
– Тут и мое имя тоже. Не лезь! – возразил Вергилий, на что брат даже перестал дурачиться.  
– Что?

Вергилий вскрыл конверт маленьким призывным мечом и вытряхнул оттуда две открытки. Плотные, квадратные, кремового цвета, они были частично отпечатаны, частично – подписаны от руки. Вергилий тщательно осмотрел их, даже обнюхал; заглянул в опустевший конверт – и все-таки вновь перечитал надписи на изящных картонках.

– Неро и Кирие приглашают на свадьбу, – озвучил он.

Странно. Ему казалось, эти двое давно женаты. Уж очень хорошо они чувствуют друг друга в пространстве, даже не глядя. Как два воина-напарника – или два человека, очень давно и дружно живущих вместе.

– Серьезно? О да! Да неужели, наконец-то! – хохотнул Данте, выхватив приглашение со своим именем сверху. – Значит, не зря костюм купил. Но тебе тоже понадобится…

Вергилий отступил на шаг, повернулся и, приподняв брови, уставился на беснующегося близнеца. Привычно-раздражающего красного плаща поутру на нем не было. Но бинты на запястьях и разодранная кофта на паре вечно расстегнутых пуговиц наличествовали, как нечто неизменное.

– Костюм?  
– Официальный. Пиджак, бабочка и все такое. Я, конечно, придурок, не отрицаю, но в обычном плаще на свадьбу к племяннику я не пойду. И ты тоже! Даже не надейся, что я за этим не прослежу!  
– Свадьба, – задумчиво повторил Вергилий. Смутно знакомо. Очень смутно. Что-то белоснежное и далекое, – как он, – счастливое и шумное, – совсем не как он. – Я не стану портить ее своим присутствием. Тем более, когда там будешь и ты.  
– Я уверен, Неро прекрасно понимает, на что он идет, – внезапно посерьезнел Данте, но лишь на секунду. – Без нас ему будет не хватать семейного безумия… Особенно, твоего, папаша.  
– Так почему он не пригласил меня лично? – Вергилий зажал открытку меж пальцев, как метательное лезвие, и качнул рукой. – Он бывает здесь довольно часто.

Разумеется, на самом деле это просто жест вежливости. Неро не хотел показаться грубым, приглашая лишь Данте, но не Вергилия. Но они оба прекрасно знают, что не будут рады видеть друг друга в день, когда все просто обязаны выглядеть счастливыми.

– Сам? Тебя? – искренне заржал Данте, и уверенность Вергилия пошатнулась. – Готов поспорить, пацан и мне прислал приглашение лишь потому, что побоялся личного общения на такую тему! Он довольно стеснительный, твой Неро, если ты еще не заметил. Рядом со своей Кирие дышит, как паровоз... А ты, кстати, просто обязан помочь сыну в таком непростом деле.

Хм. Вряд ли Данте имеет в виду воспитание касаемо отношений с женщинами.

– Помочь с чем? – осторожно спросил Вергилий, готовый, однако, вспыхнуть, если первая догадка окажется реальной.  
– О-о-о, это долгая история! Присаживайся поудобнее, – с дьявольскими искрами в глазах посоветовал Данте. – Я расскажу тебе, что такое современная свадьба…

...Спустя всего полчаса Вергилий почувствовал неприятную умственную усталость. Но Данте все не замолкал. И теперь казалось, что они оба неотвратимо тонут в обилии ритуалов и обычаев. Все, если верить Данте, крайне обязательны. Если же воспринимать его слова как обычно – то как минимум половина.

Неро вырос в мире людей. Для него соблюдение правил, подобных этим, естественно. Он не откажется, как отказался бы он сам, Вергилий. Но Неро просто не хватит времени и сил сделать всё идеально. Всё так, как должно.

Если хоть попытаться ему помочь – это сойдет за попытку наладить отношения?

Хотя бы немного. Хотя бы до уровня непринужденного обмена фразами, как было у Неро и Ви. Тяжело признаться даже себе, но порой этого не хватает. Особенно, когда все вокруг могут, а он – нет.

Он не слабее и не хуже других. Он сможет справиться даже с этим.

Вергилий подошел к столу, снял трубку телефона и взглянул на Данте. Тот без слов понял и набрал номер. Вергилий властно махнул кистью свободной руки, но на это брат лишь ухмыльнулся и, покачав головой, оперся руками и бедрами о край стола поблизости.

– Да? – почти сразу откликнулся в трубке голос Кирие.  
– Мне нужен Неро, – не утруждая себя формальностями, потребовал Вергилий. – Это насчет приглашения на вашу свадьбу.

Кирие, кажется, чем-то поперхнулась, но тут же опомнилась и немного приглушенно окликнула:

– Неро! Твой отец звонит! Можешь подойти?

Пауза.

– Да! – так же нечетко ответила она на неизвестный вопрос: видимо, закрывала трубку ладонью.

Еще пауза. Потом пара тяжелых шагов – и сквозь шелест и шорох донесся немного неровный, сбивчивый от частого дыхания голос Неро:

– Привет. В смысле, доброе… ну ты понял. Тьфу! Так, это я. Что такое?

Вергилий закрыл глаза. Так собраться с духом оказалось легче:

– Данте рассказал мне, что из себя представляет эта «свадьба». Тебе нужна помощь?  
– Помощь? В смысле, со всем этим? Со свадьбой? Оу. Оу! Не буду отказываться, – немного сконфуженно, но отчетливо ответил Неро. – Спасибо, что предложил. Если не шутишь… Хотя, ты точно не шутишь. Ну, я оставлю вас с Кирие, ладно? Она лучше знает, что делать и всё такое. Мне пора, извини, скоро увидимся! – Неро явственно выдохнул с облегчением и, судя по шуму, перекинул трубку невесте.  
– Я буду у вас. Сейчас, – сообщил ей Вергилий и положил трубку.

Данте криво усмехнулся и смерил его непрерывным любопытным взглядом.

– Интересно, ты в мою «тройку» влезешь?  
– Я не стану носить твои вещи.  
– Костюм совсем новый.  
– Не имеет значения.  
– Вот и я о том же! Рубашку будешь синюю, да?

Вергилий молча взял с дивана Ямато и рассек пространство – так, чтобы не видеть наглого лица брата.

Самое досадное, что младший на сей раз безоговорочно прав. Если уж идти на свадьбу – то в соответствующей одежде. Вергилий редко гулял за пределами агентства, еще реже обращал внимание на прохожих, но все до единого провожали его любопытными взглядами, почти физически обжигающими спину. Разумеется, он привлекает немалое внимание в своем пафосном наряде и с Ямато в руке. Точно так же случится и на свадьбе Неро и Кирие. Если он туда пойдет, конечно.

Вот только есть одна деталь: Неро не нужен там отец, которого никогда не было рядом. И нечего обманываться. Даже если Вергилий ему в чем-то и вправду поможет, это ничего не изменит.

Кирие встретила его, как всегда, дружелюбно. Пожалуй, даже слегка чересчур.

– Признаться, вы сделали нам приятный сюрприз! – промолвила она, с неуловимо хищным видом обходя стол с бумагами в руках. – У меня есть пара друзей в Фортуне, они помогли мне составить примерный план торжества. Но этого слишком мало, чтобы организовать все как следует. Нам нужна помощь, чтобы успеть со всеми договориться. Вы же не откажете просто поговорить с парой людей?

Просто поговорить? Как Данте по телефону, что ли? Или как Неро и его подружка-оружейница? Так по-человечески. Это ведь может кто угодно.

– Это не выглядит сложным, – отчасти убеждая себя, отчасти принимая вызов, резюмировал он и взглянул на Кирие, ища подвох.  
– Это несложно, вовсе нет! Просто отнимает… много времени, – Кирие отчего-то сконфузилась, но быстро отвлеклась и вернулась к списку в своих руках: – Так, что тут у нас? Шатром обещала заняться Нико. Фотограф, украшения, платье… платье я успею закончить сама… – обычно собранная и по-домашнему уютная, Кирие выглядела взъерошенной, как промокшая птица. Взгляд скользил по списку быстро, не задерживаясь. Казалось, будто ей в тягость этим заниматься.  
– Ты выглядишь растерянной. Ты правда этого хочешь?

Может, и ему тогда не придется нарушать данное обещание. Судя по открывшимся обстоятельствам, он явно поспешил с предложением помощи. Так глубоко и резко в быт людского мира его не погружал даже Данте. А все, что резко, всегда неприятно. По крайней мере, поначалу так точно.

– Да, хочу, – Кирие твердо кивнула, усмехнулась ему и, розовея, сразу отвела взгляд. – Неро сделал мне предложение, как только заработал достаточно денег, чтобы все устроить. Просто он тогда еще не знал, сколько нужно сил и времени, чтобы организовать торжество. Вы и представить не можете, каким счастливым он выглядел после вашего звонка!

Счастливым, что в его жизнь вмешивается Вергилий? Снова?

– Действительно, не могу представить, – согласился он без тени юмора.  
– А теперь я чувствую себя неловко, как будто подставляю вас, – вздохнула Кирие. – Судя по тому, как вы спокойны, вы тоже не представляете, сколько всего нужно сделать, со сколькими людьми переговорить…  
– Я уже пообещал и не откажусь. Говори, что именно тебе нужно.

***

В утро дня свадьбы – практически на рассвете – Вергилий бесцеремонно разбудил Данте, как только встал сам.

До этого дня он с неделю занимался свадебными делами вместе с Кирие и ее фортунскими подругами. Немало странных фраз и взглядов ему пришлось вынести, прежде чем Кирие заметила и объяснила, что он – всего лишь отец ее будущего мужа. Это простое объяснение буквально спасло его. Как уместно возразить невозможно острым на язык девушкам, он сообразить не успевал, а угрожать им мечом было излишне. То есть, он мог бы, один раз почти достал Ямато, но Кирие быстро увела его прочь и пояснила, что людям нельзя угрожать острыми предметами. Не поймут. Вергилий, правда, промолчал в тот раз, вспомнив, как именно он разговаривал с порученными ему цветочником и священником. К счастью, не орденским: один Мундус знает, к чему может привести обряд бракосочетания с призывами к Спарде, когда на церемонии будут присутствовать его потомки. Сила крови, как-никак.

Но всё должно пройти идеально, раз уж ему поручили проследить за этим. Средства не имеют значения. Так он привык в мире демонов. Людской не особенно отличается. Даже здесь все уважают силу.

– Данте, я повторять не стану, – Вергилий ткнул его в голову кончиком ножен Ямато. – Вставай сейчас же.  
– Иди к черту, – буркнул Данте и зарылся лицом в подушку.

Хорошо, почти все.

– У нас всего шесть часов до церемонии, начиная с этой минуты.  
– Вот именно, – донеслось сквозь подушку. – А мне надо всего десять минут! Иди к черту!

Никакой фантазии. Похоже, Данте и вправду еще не проснулся.

– Хоть раз в жизни ты должен выглядеть не позором семьи, – Вергилий стянул с него одеяло, схватил за ногу и стащил с кровати на пол лицом вниз. – Это потребует намного больше времени, чем натянуть на себя костюм!  
– Тебе-то откуда знать, – зевнул Данте и пнул его свободной ногой, но промахнулся. Рука откинулась в сторону, пальцы конвульсивно дернулись, пытаясь призвать меч. – Я бы поспорил, глядя на кого из нас, Спарда будет плакать! Понял, да? Плакать!  
– Ты все такой же придурок, – Вергилий с трудом сдержался, чтобы не приколоть брата к полу. Регенерация хоть и стремительна, но потратит драгоценное время, которого и так остается все меньше.  
– А ты слишком сильно нервничаешь, брат, – Данте наконец-то встал на ноги, потянулся до хруста и откинул волосы с лица. – Все нормально. Даже если что-то пойдет не так, для нашей семьи это типично. Смирись с этим. Давно пора, а тебе вообще не привыкать...

Вергилий резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и позволил себе не сдерживаться. А Данте с кратким возгласом уставился на рукоять Ямато, торчащую из груди.

– Полегчало? – полюбопытствовал он, отходя назад, чтоб освободиться.  
– Ступай вниз. Трансформируйся, чтоб избавиться от раны. Нам нужно собираться.

Хоть на этот раз Данте не стал спорить. Вергилий дождался, пока тот выйдет на лестницу, и отправился к себе.

Данте не удалось сплавить ему собственный костюм, но второй такой же он все же купил. А после всех усилий, приложенных к подготовке, Вергилий уже не мог не надеть его: ведь нужно же незаметно проследить, чтобы свадьба прошла идеально. Не для того он терпел и старался быть не-демоном, чтобы бросить все на полпути. А в подобном наряде гости не будут обращать на него много внимания. Удобно. Особенно, когда его упросили не выдавать фортунцам, и без того озадаченным его внешностью, свою истинную натуру. «Ты и без того в состоянии напугать. Даже не говоря ни слова. Одного вида достаточно», – слова Неро. А пугать гостей на свадьбе сына – не лучшее, что Вергилий мог бы сделать для него.

Данте навестил его спустя обещанные десять минут, прервав очередное присматривание к себе в зеркале. Дверь хлопнула, породив вибрацию стекла. Вергилий вгляделся в отражение внимательнее прежнего, в неизвестно какой раз поправляя бабочку под воротом рубашки.

– Да как ты это делаешь? – деланно возмутился брат от двери.  
– Что именно?  
– Твоя прическа. У меня ничерта не получается!

Вергилий обернулся – и успел увидеть, как Данте загребает волосы назад. Как те замирают на макушке, у висков – и, подчиняясь гравитации, безжалостно валятся обратно.

– Я же тысячу раз видел, как ты это делаешь! Что не так?  
– Жаль, не могу сказать, что тебе не пойдет, – Вергилий смахнул выбившуюся прядь челки назад и снова взялся поправлять бабочку. – Поэтому просто ответь: зачем?  
– Уж точно не потому, что хочу быть похожим на тебя. Мне и тебя много. Просто она, ну, ладно: она хорошо выглядит с такой одеждой. Все равно мне в этом не драться. Неудобно.

Вергилий невольно повел плечами в пиджаке и мысленно согласился с братом. Отчасти: ему самому нетрудно драться в любом виде. Хотя без пиджака будет, конечно, немного приятнее.

– И ты вовсе не хочешь разыграть мальчишку, прикинувшись мной?  
– Это ты сказал, не я! – тут же возразил Данте. – Да и не выйдет. Неро все равно различит нас по цвету рубашек. Синий и красный, ха-ха-ха! Как в детстве, честное слово! А даже если и спутает, то ненадолго. Пока ты рот не откроешь.

Вергилий только бровь приподнял: последний комментарий Данте с куда большим успехом мог бы применить к самому себе.

– Ну так что, поможешь?

Шутки шутками, а с такой прической Данте и впрямь станет выглядеть лучше. Почти идеально… пока не откроет рот, конечно же.

Вергилий указал ему на стул.

– Сядь. Я сделаю тебе укладку, как меня научил отец. Замри на месте и не трогай волосы. Ничего не трогай вообще.

Данте закивал и плюхнулся на сиденье. Задрал голову. По лицу скользнула тень дискомфорта: Вергилий запустил пальцы ему в волосы у лба и повел назад, концентрируясь на магии. Сначала одной рукой, вот так, цепляясь за рассеянную демоническую энергию брата, потом – другой…

– Щиплет! Эй! Ты что там делаешь?!

Данте отшатнулся. Вергилий дернулся за ним, но на полпути решил, что не стоит: обернувшись, брат продемонстрировал нечто среднее между его собственным идеальным зачесом и патологической небрежностью легендарного охотника на демонов. Широкая прядь с правой стороны лба Данте лежала почти строго вниз, касаясь брови. Остальные волосы покоились по бокам и на макушке, приглаженные в направлении затылка.

Сойдет. Вергилий скрестил руки на груди и кивнул в сторону зеркала. Данте машинально послушался.

– А так мне нравится даже больше, чем у тебя, – оценил он, изучив в отражении свисающую прядь и общий вид асимметричной укладки. – И надолго это?  
– Пока не попадешь под дождь, вымокнешь в крови или взлохматишь пальцами. Убери руки, я повторять не стану.  
– На секунду мне показалось, что ты решил снять мне скальп. А что, нет волос, нет проблемы, – Данте поправил прядь, затем бабочку, воротник пиджака и, ухмыльнувшись, сделал пальцами в зеркало движение, точно стрелял из пистолетов. – Отлично выгляжу! Спасибо.

Вот Данте и готов идти. А он сам – еще нет. Волнение стало сильнее, точно его личный демон, глядя на это глупое безумие, окончательно капитулировал, и внутри сознания остался лишь впечатлительный, чувствительный к внешнему миру Ви.

Вергилий повернулся к зеркалу и бездумно снова потянулся к бабочке.

Он нервничал все больше. Он не мог с этим справиться, и это начинало беспокоить. Ведь всё должно быть идеально. Но как за этим проследить, если там будут обычные люди, много людей, и его бестолковый брат в придачу?

– Хватит теребить, а то опоздаешь! – поддел его Данте. – Выглядишь лучше обычного. Только перестань так хмуриться, а то череп пополам треснет!

Вергилий сжал кулаки, готовый призвать Беовульф и показать, как именно трескаются черепа, но вовремя напомнил себе, что им и впрямь пора. Он взял Ямато, открыл портал, и они с Данте шагнули в Фортуну.

Разрез в ткани пространства закрылся. По направленному волеизъявлению меч вспыхнул и растворился в сущности Вергилия. Он бесполезным, нервным жестом поправил волосы – и пошел вдоль дома, к парадному входу. Чем ближе – тем чаще мимо мелькали занятые люди. Со стороны сада долетали звуки работы и беззлобных перебранок.

У подъездной дорожки обнаружился незнакомый фургон, от которого одуряюще пахло цветами. Неро носил ящики с герберами в прихожую. Водитель сидел в кабине и с демонстративно скучающим видом постукивал пальцами по рулю.

При виде Вергилия он резко побелел, выскочил из кабины и принялся сам быстро вытаскивать ящики с цветами. Последней оказалась высокая пластиковая ваза с синими розами. Неро попытался забрать и ее, но тут подоспела Нико – до странного непривычная с праздничной прической, хоть и до сих пор в повседневной одежде, – и схватила вазу сама. Буркнула что-то вроде: «Не лезь! Тебе нельзя!». Огляделась – и ее взгляд остановился на Вергилии.

Брови приподнялись, губы расползлись в широкой изумленной улыбке.

– С ума сойти! – присвистнула Нико и даже зарделась. – В-в-вот это да! П-п-пригласите меня на танец сегодня вечером? Ну, как положено… В смысле, как все делают… В-вы же будете танцевать, да?

Взгляд скользнул выше его плеча. Вергилий отчетливо ощутил за спиной присутствие Данте. Значит, это не ему. Какое облегчение.

Нико поспешно шагнула к Вергилию и вручила вазу с розами.

– О, кстати! Отнесете это в дом? Это для Кирие. Что-то синее, как и положено, да?

Вергилий молча забрал у нее вазу и вошел в парадную дверь, оставив Данте наедине с его самой восторженной поклонницей. Что-то ему подсказывало, что общение в таком виде с Нико доставит брату куда больше дискомфорта, чем Ямато в груди сегодня поутру. Но Данте уже не ребенок. Пускай в полной мере наслаждается последствиями своих деяний.

– О, вот и ты. Данте с тобой? Как настроение? – небрежно полюбопытствовала Триш, увидев его в зеркале. Она стояла позади Кирие и помогала затянуть корсет платья.

Кирие ахнула и попыталась повернуться. Их взгляды встретились.

– Доброе утро! Вы отлично выглядите! Вам очень идет.

Вергилий поставил вазу на ближайшую тумбочку и невольно снова поправил бабочку и короткие прядки челки.

– Я пришел, как обещал. Я постараюсь не испортить ваш с Неро праздник своим присутствием. Также я прослежу, чтобы никто не сделал этого вместо меня.

Кирие не стала увещевать его в обратном, а лишь понимающе кивнула:

– Спасибо. Мы все очень ценим это. Как и то, что вы помогаете.

Он на мгновение улыбнулся в ответ, а затем сменил тему:

– Ты в платье. Вы решили начать раньше?  
– Нет, просто последняя проверка. Все начнется, как и планировали, в полдень.  
– Тогда я вернусь к полудню, – и Вергилий покинул ее комнату.

Следующие несколько часов прошли сумбурно, размыто. Он бродил среди людей, незнакомых и смутно похожих на встреченных прежде; наблюдал за трудами по украшению шатра, алтаря и дорожки, пресекал любые попытки развлечься вместо работы и почти никем не оказывался узнан. Неудобная и слегка нелепая маскировка-одежда творила чудеса. Вергилий выглядел как все и тем самым не привлекал внимания. Даже Неро, узнав его, только улыбнулся и помахал издали рукой, но не более. 

Жаль, но на демонах не сработало б: они ищут кровь Спарды по запаху.

Триш, зачем-то вскоре оказавшаяся рядом, легко нашла его среди людей именно так. Конечно, как же иначе.

Вергилий не глядя жестом указал ей держаться в стороне, не прикасаясь. Пускай кошмары и ушли, но смутно, без ужаса и боли, он еще помнил ее такой, каким был сам. Слугой Мундуса. И еще – издевательской копией матери. Данте, похоже, уже привык к ней как к союзнику, а вот у него времени не было. И ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Триш находилась слишком близко. Иначе – защитные рефлексы требовали разрядки.

– Кирие готова. Ждет только тебя, – сообщила Триш.

Вергилий, не поворачивая головы, боковым зрением окинул ее силуэт. Красивая – чего лукавить – демоница была уже в платье, подчеркивающем фигуру и открывающем ноги ниже колена. На руках – кружевные черные перчатки. С плеч спадал невесомый газовый шарф.

Триш вдруг шагнула вбок, наклонилась к одинокому ящику и что-то взяла. Протянула ему.

– Оставь себе, – промолвил он, едва скользнув взглядом по чашечке белоснежной герберы, и направился к дому.

Кирие стояла у окна, но обернулась, как только он вошел: должно быть, увидела в отражении. В образе невесты она выглядела невероятно хрупкой. Белоснежное ниспадающее платье, мягкие рыжеватые завитки вокруг висков, синие розы в волосах и ангельская улыбка. От нее веяло слабостью, физически ощутимой. Казалось, оголенные запястья и затянутую в корсет талию можно переломить двумя пальцами. Он бы смог.

Неро не позволит. И сам он, Вергилий, не позволит. Ни демону, ни человеку.

Кирие подошла к нему, по пути взяв что-то со стола, и приколола к его пиджаку бутон синей розы. Взглянула ему в глаза, не боясь. В глубине зрачков дрожали звезды.

– Пора, – сказал он вовсе не то, что хотел от себя услышать.

Кирие, улыбаясь, кивнула. Вергилий взял ее под руку и повел.

Вниз по лестнице, навстречу музыке; прочь из дома; по усыпанной цветами дорожке – и к алтарю, где их уже ждали Неро, Данте и священник. Сын смотрел на них обоих широко раскрытыми глазами и, казалось, вот-вот собирался лишиться чувств. Вергилий на всякий случай строго взглянул на Данте, стоящего рядом. Тот толкнул Неро локтем в бок. Мальчишка опомнился, метнул в дядю сердитый взгляд, но не более того.

Вергилий, не теряя осанки и темпа, огляделся по сторонам. Все гости собрались здесь и стояли по обеим сторонам дорожки, образуя живой коридор. В воздухе стоял запах цветов, смеси парфюмов, едва заметный – пота… и крови. Особенной.

Неужели кто-то из родни успел подраться? Или это он прокусил себе что-то от волнения?

Проверять не было ни смысла, – регенерация, – ни возможности. Теперь на него смотрели все, и многие узнали. Но взгляды не были ни покорными, ни испуганными; нет, люди воспринимали его как обычного человека.

Плохо ли это?

Пожалуй, не подходящая для оценки категория.

Вергилий добрался до алтаря и передал Кирие в руки Неро. Они кивнули друг другу, отец и сын, и Вергилий встал рядом с Данте.

– Ну, как тебе вся эта возня? Скучно, скажи? Может, в ад махнем, прямо сейчас? – шепнул брат вроде бы шутя, но с затаенной надеждой.  
– Если ты сейчас спровоцируешь драку, я убью тебя, – так же тихо ответил Вергилий, не глядя на него: только на церемонию. – Я знаю как.  
– Ты блефуешь.  
– Отнюдь.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мне стало только интереснее?  
– Заткнитесь к черту, вы оба, – слегка повернув голову в их сторону, выдохнул Неро.

Данте примирительно поднял руки, сверкая улыбкой, а Вергилий перевел дух. Пни он брата или наступи ему на ногу в попытке успокоить – добился бы, возможно, абсолютно обратного эффекта. Неприятное ощущение беспомощности и вины одновременно: порядок под угрозой, а ты сам и есть тот, кто может всё испортить.

Наконец, священник закончил говорить. Неро и Кирие обменялись клятвами, поцеловались, и грянули аплодисменты.

Тяжесть строгой церемонии ушла. Легче, впрочем, не стало: ещё не всё.

– Если тебе скучно, можешь идти, Данте, – сказал Неро, слегка покачивая Кирие в объятиях, точно танцуя на месте под мягкие аккорды сменившей канон незнакомой мелодии. – Церемония закончилась, больше ничего интересного не будет. Спасибо, что пришли. Вы оба. Без шуток, для меня это очень важно.  
– Как мы могли не прийти? Я пять лет назад костюм купил. Только вот насчет интересного… твоя подруга считает иначе, – Данте уставился куда-то в толпу и резко отвел глаза. – Нико. Она вырвала из меня обещание на один танец. Теперь она за мной следит, и я никуда не уйду без помощи... либо демонов, либо моего дорогого брата.  
– Разумеется, не уйдешь. Делай, что обещал, – безжалостно подтвердил Вергилий. – Неро, теперь, после тебя, Кирие танцует со мной, – и протянул руки, показывая, что намерен заняться последней своей свадебной обязанностью прямо сейчас.  
– Осторожно, верни ее в целости, – попытался отшутиться Неро. По глазам было видно, как он не хочет выпускать свою – теперь уже – жену из объятий.  
– Я не причиню ей вреда, – возразил Вергилий, хотя и осознавал, что Неро, скорее всего, не всерьез. За минувшие дни подготовки сын достаточно дал ему понять – своим поведением, взглядами, самим присутствием, – что не держит зла и готов начать все сначала.  
– Да, я знаю, – кивнул Неро, всем своим видом, спокойным и доверительным, подтверждая его мысли о себе. – Только не ей.

Кирие перешла в его руки, и Вергилий закружил ее прямо на дорожке, топча рассыпанные цветы. С боков донеслись нестройные аплодисменты. Кто-то одобрительно засвистел – уж не Данте ли?

Не имеет значения.

Кирие покачнулась и оступилась; Вергилий поймал ее, прижав ладонь теснее к спине, и остановился.

– Спасибо, – она улыбнулась, смущенно опустила взгляд, и мягко, но решительно освободилась. Ее тут же подхватил Неро. Кирие зацепилась за его шею, часто моргая.  
– Все в порядке. Просто не ожидала, – промолвила она. – Идемте в шатер.  
– Да, отличная мысль, – согласился Неро. – Вы тоже, идем. Хоть ненадолго. Сядете рядом с нами.

Вергилий пожал плечами и последовал за ними.

Едва над головой нависло полотно шатра, в легкие хлынул запах гербер, а на душе стало тоскливо. Вот оно. Средоточие человеческой бестолковости. Еда и выпивка толпой, в шуме, глупых шутках и непонятных ритуалах, которые не дают ничего, кроме ощущения собственной сложности. Может, еще не поздно уйти? Оставить последние крохи жителей Фортуны предоставленными самим себе? Тихо уйти… оставив дело незаконченным?

Ладно. Хуже уже точно не будет.

…Как оказалось, может быть и хуже.

Очередной глоток из бокала с соком показался ему странным, с горьким призвуком. Таким же, горьким, тянуло от Данте, хотя тот и сидел не рядом, а напротив, рядом с Неро: с абсолютно безмятежным видом брат пил что-то изрядно алкогольное и рассказывал племяннику плоские анекдоты.

– Данте, – строго позвал Вергилий и ощутил легкое онемение где-то в висках.

Тот с невинным видом уставился на него.

– Только попробуй повторить то, что сделал, – пригрозил Вергилий.  
– Что?  
– Ты подлил мне алкоголь.  
– Нет, я этого не делал.  
– Повторять я не стану, – и Вергилий вылил сок из бокала прямо в траву.

То, что он успел выпить, подействовало слабо, но необъяснимо… удачно: шум от окружающих слегка умерил степень раздражительности, а всплески перебранок, грозящих перетечь в рискованные – по его мнению – ссоры, стали меньше бросаться в глаза. Вмешиваться в них, как он периодически делал, вызывая при этом безразличные ему непонимающие взгляды, тянуть перестало.

Данте закатил глаза:

– Ты скучный, – и отвернулся.

Однако спустя не больше чем пять минут ситуация повторилась. Снова странный вкус и ощущение. Онемение и легкость прилили отчетливей. Странно, почему демоническая кровь не выжигает алкоголь мгновенно? Впрочем, едва ли бы Данте пил, если б на него не действовало.

Вергилий просканировал взглядом окружение, убедился, что скатерть достаточно длинная, и, качнув ногой, призывным мечом прибил Данте за ступню к земле.

– Ты что творишь? – охнул тот.  
– Я предупреждал.  
– Да, но не на людях же!

«Ты провоцируешь меня, а потом делаешь вид, что ни при чем? Ты ничуть не изменился. Всё такой же идиот», – подумал Вергилий, но сказать не смог: прежде слов он опустил руку и резким движением пальцев послал в брата еще два клинка. Тот дернулся на стуле, но стерпел все молча.

Тут Неро, с подозрением глядевший на них последнюю минуту, схватил бокал Вергилия, понюхал, а затем с возмущенным возгласом вылил туда же, куда и прошлый – в траву.

– Данте, ты болван! Хочешь, чтобы мой отец устроил тут что-нибудь из ряда вон демоническое, потому что ты его напоил? Разве ты не видишь, как он старается держаться?

«Отец». Неожиданно приятно. Жаль только, впечатление смазалось дальнейшими словами. Вот она, правда. И никакой внешний вид этого не скроет.

Из-под скатерти раскатилось три последовательных синих вспышки: взорвались призывные мечи. И на сей раз на необычное явление обратились взгляды более, чем половины присутствующих. Резко стало тише.

– Ты прав, Неро. Мне здесь больше не место. Для вас это слишком опасно.

Вергилий попытался встать, но Данте вскочил сам и, немыслимым образом перегнувшись через стол, схватил его за плечо.

– Погоди. Я чую демонов, – тихо сказал он. – На свадьбе не без драки, ага? Пойдем, разберемся, пока они не ввалились прямо сюда.

Вергилий молча кивнул, пообещав себе отомстить брату, как только они окажутся наедине.

Кирие поймала его встающего за предплечье и с беспокойством заглянула в лицо:

– Что-то случилось?  
– Демоны. – Теперь и он их ясно почувствовал. – Мы разберемся. Неро не отпускай. Пусть будет рядом с людьми.

Он освободился из ее хватки, – резче, чем планировал, – и вышел в сад, а следом – на улицу, в тревожную тишину, напоенную адской вонью приближающихся демонов. Сгущались прозрачные, невесомые сумерки. Ветер гнал по дороге лепестки гербер и шевелил на деревьях разноцветные ленты.

Данте встал рядом, материализовал меч и закинул на плечо. На его языке жестов это означало желание пообщаться. Так и вышло:

– Слушай, извини за эту сцену с Неро. Просто ты такой грустный сидел, задумчивый, и я подумал, что это поможет. А ты начал мечами на людях кидаться! Что, мог бы и трансформироваться?  
– Но ведь это именно то, чего ты добивался.  
– Вовсе нет! Я просто хотел тебя развеселить. Это же свадьба твоего сына!  
– Ты полный придурок, – с чувством бросил Вергилий.

Терпения объяснять, что он такой «задумчивый», потому что следит за порядком, не осталось. Требовалось немедленно выместить накопившееся напряжение. И демоны, явившиеся на небывалое пиршество – кровь троих потомков Спарды разом, – подвернулись как нельзя кстати.

Вергилий сменил форму, ощущая, как стремительно яснеет, кристаллизуется разум, и ударом хвоста отшвырнул ближайшего демона. Выхватил Ямато. С ускользающим удовольствием провел две атаки сразу: ложную – мимо Данте по демону, ножнами, и настоящую – клинком куда-то брату в корпус, не целясь. Данте перехватил лезвие прямо рукой, располосовав плоть до кости, и оттолкнул от себя. Вергилий зло хохотнул; форма демона превратила этот звук в рык. Данте фыркнул: «Костюм, осторожно!», – и тоже трансформировался. Двойные крылья резко раскрылись, толкая ветром ближайших врагов. А в следующий миг близнецы, столкнувшись плечами, бросились соревноваться, кто убьет больше демонов.

Все кончилось быстро. Данте разжал руку, отпуская меч, и с подозрением уставился на брата, пока не возвращаясь к форме человека.

– Интересно, что у тебя быстрее отрастет: руки или язык? – пророкотал Вергилий, взвешивая в руке Ямато. – Проверим?  
– Мне всё это нужно уже сейчас! – возразил Данте, мерцая живой лавой в груди. – А ты слишком много болтаешь! Спорим, я отрежу тебе их быстрее?

Внезапно до чуткого демонического слуха донеслись торопливые шаги. Вергилий обернулся и напряг крылья, готовый растаять в темнеющем небе, если там окажется кто-то непосвященный.

Неро и Кирие. Они выбежали на улицу, держась за руки и часто оглядываясь. При виде их в форме демонов смертная женщина резко затормозила, – конечно, раньше не видела, ее можно понять, – дернула Неро за руку, и тот машинально привлек ее к себе.

Они ищут их? Сбежали с собственной свадьбы, потому что Неро почуял запах пущенной крови Спарды и, как обычно, решил вмешаться?

Вергилий вернул себе человеческий облик и сложил руки в замок за спиной. Объясняться ему не хотелось, равно как и извиняться. На свадьбе больше ничего неправильного не устроил, за порядком как следует приглядел. Их с Данте разборки наедине – это их личное дело.

– Мы не вас ищем, – тут же пояснил Неро, – но хорошо, что успели застать! Дело в том, что мы уходим, как принято, в гостиницу на эту ночь, и хорошо бы, чтобы кто-то отвлек внимание гостей. Данте, твой звездный час. И, отец…

Данте тоже вернулся к человеческой форме и пригладил прическу.

– Так, значит, нам нужно придумать тебе новое прозвище! Называть тебя пацаном с завтрашнего дня у меня уже язык не повернется.

Неро густо покраснел, невольно даже оскалился и сжал кулаки, но рука Кирие, легшая на плечо, помогла ему совладать с собой:

– Иди ты к черту, старик! Я же не выясняю, что у тебя с личной жизнью.  
– У него ее нет и не было. Не с его характером, – спокойно сообщил Вергилий, хоть и не знал наверняка. Так или иначе, он был в защищенном положении: доказательство его собственной стояло перед Данте, надувая от негодования пунцовые щеки.  
– Вергилий, вы были очень добры к нам в последние дни. Спасибо. Я рада стать частью вашей семьи. Вы – удивительный человек, даже если считаете по-другому, – вмешалась Кирие, не дав Данте ответить.

Она смело подошла – и протянула руки для объятий.

– Кирие права. Честно, я никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким, – добавил Неро. Краснота постепенно сходила с его лица. – Я рад, что ошибался на твой счет. Предлагаю мир. Идет?

Вергилий замешкался, поочередно глядя на обоих. Что ему теперь делать? Поблагодарить и уйти? Просто молча удалиться?

Память Ви о прикосновениях, которых он не боялся, к которым тянулся сам, без табу и предрассудков, всплыла неожиданно, заставив в ожидании застыть на месте.

Неро и Кирие приблизились – и обняли его, каждый со своей стороны.

Вергилий выдохнул, ощутив, словно с плеч свалилась невыносимая тяжесть этого дня, и осторожно, не уверенный в своем действии, положил руки им на спины. Еще мгновение – и на душе стало настолько легко, что он закрыл глаза. 

Если каждый день в мире людей требует такого напряжения сил, то становится ясно, почему он вновь выбрал ад, даже когда был волен в своем решении. Тогда, в переделке с башней и Аркхамом... Но тем приятнее сбросить тяжесть в конце, когда ты не одинок. Когда тебя непонятно за что, но все-таки любят.

Неро и Кирие отпустили его. Все трое переглянулись – и молодые бросились бегом в прозрачную темноту, выполнять последнюю традицию: незаметно сбежав со свадьбы, провести свою первую общую ночь вне дома.

Вергилий усмехнулся им вслед и, ткнув Данте ножнами под ребра, направился обратно к гостям: отвлекать внимание, если потребуется.


End file.
